Shadow of Love
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: The White Knight broke her heart. Could the Dark Knight pick up the pieces and bring back love and passion into Dr. Marie Spencer's heart? Set before TDK and during.
1. Two Years Ago

"If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade.

I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,  
It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything.

I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong.  
If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,  
Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,  
But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you.

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?"  
-The Cranberries, Linger

* * *

It was to be an elegant but intimate wedding. Very few people were invited to Harvey Dent's and Marie Spencer's nuptials. Very few people thought they would even make it to that stage in their relationship. After all, Harvey was becoming a successful lawyer and had his mind set on one day becoming a District Attorney. There was no time for dating, much less flirt at a cafe. So how did he manage to whip out a marriage proposal? Of course, Marie Spencer was a promising young woman for Harvey. She was intelligent and honest, but also very determined. Beautiful and with a bright future ahead of her. Marie was at her second year residency at Boston General Hospital. It was the perfect match.

Unexpected at the beginning but perfect nevertheless. It was untimely because Harvey had arrived to the emergency room with an apendix ready to burst. That, of course, didn't stop him from flirting and avoid an extended hospital stay. He charmed her, and her co-workers noticed this. She was always serious and dedicated to her work that she didn't even take a second to glance at a handsome man, until Harvey showed up in a stretcher that night. It's amusing what love can do to a woman like Marie, whose life was the hospital and her apartment where she would study for hours on end to become an accomplished doctor, just like her mother.

After a year of dating and romancing her with no end, Harvey Dent decided to propose. Marie accepted with all the love she had for him. He stole her heart. And she was looking forward to begin a new life with him.

Everything was in place, the guests were sitting in their pews. The priest ready with the bible opened to a certain psalm. White lilies and roses embellished the antique but intimate chapel. Marie had an incandescent smile set upon her face, her petite figure covered by a strapless silk ivory gown. Her heart was beating faster than ever before, she felt a flutter of butterflies in her tummy. This was it, she would intertwine her destiny with Harvey. Yes, everything was perfect, but all that was missing was the groom himself.

* * *

An hour later and he was no where in sight. What on earth was going on? Marie's world slowly came tumbling down as she heard the murmurings start to fill in the bitter air of the chapel that didn't seem inviting anymore like it did an hour ago. _Where could Harvey be? _She thought to herself but sadly it was also her awakening.

Finally she got tired of waiting and being humiliated. "Send these people home, he's not coming." Marie whispered to her mother. As she walked down the aisle she let go of the bouquet of roses walked out of the chapel with what little dignity she had left. Only one single tear streamed down her face as she realized she was such a fool to fall in love with Harvey Dent.

* * *

A month later...

Marie didn't say anything about what happened that day. She went back to work and tried to put it all behind her, but the looks of pity in the long halls of the hospital kept her from forgetting what happened a month ago. She hated every minute of being stared at when she walked the corridors, or even tried to concentrate on treating a patient. Despite how much he hurt her, she still loved him. Memories of him still lingered in her mind and she was afraid to lose them. Marie cried herself to sleep since then, so no one would see her cry during the day. There were some days on her ten minute breaks she would lock herself away in one of the secluded rooms of the hospital and let it all out. There were days she could deal with the stares, but there were also days she couldn't take it. She tortured herself often, thinking what was wrong with her. Did she neglect him? Did she put her job before him? Was she not attractive enough? Harvey shattered her, shattered her heart to the point where she may never recover.

After a long day at the hospital, Marie arrived to a dark and lonely flat. She was exhausted and just sank into her bed, she laid there and stared at the ceiling; thinking like she always did. Sleep almost overcame her until she decided to check her messages.

"Hey sweetheart, its mom. Listen I know you don't want to go out or anything but I would really like to have dinner with you at our favorite Italian restaurant. And I also want to see you before I leave for Seattle for that cardiologist convention and I don't know when I will be back. So please baby give me a call when you get this. I love you." Marie couldn't help but cry, she had neglected everything and everyone around her. Her mother tried to help her but Marie didn't want it, the only way to cope with it is if she buried herself in work.

It didn't seem so long ago that she was happy and it vanished within days.

The phone suddenly rang. Marie was in no mood to talk, so she let the machine get it. Knowing that it might be her mom again or her friend Kimberly, hoping to convince her to go out. Marie went about her room and gathered her pajamas.

"Marie, please pick up. I know you are there." Marie stopped dead in her tracks and her night gown fell to the floor. It was Harvey. Her heart still fluttered when she heard his silky voice. "I know you are angry with me, quite honestly I am angry with myself too. Just...just please talk to me. I won't hang up until you pick up the phone."

Marie caved and picked up the phone. "You have a lot of nerve you know that." She practically growled with frustration.

Harvey sighed. "I know, I know. But I need to see you, I need to give you an explanation." Marie knew that Harvey would not give up until she would say yes. How on earth did she become so vulnerable? The answer was waiting for her response.

"Fine, where?" She had no choice. Marie wanted to know this so called 'explanation.'

"At the diner next to the bookstore on fifty six." Harvey felt horrible for asking her to show up. He knew very well she was fragile. In a way he stilled loved her, but he knew Marie wouldn't forgive him anytime soon. "I'll be waiting."

Marie hung up the phone and relentlessly grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door against her better judgement.

From across the street she saw Harvey through a glass window, as he sipped a cup of coffee. Before she crossed the street, she took out the ring from her pocket. It was good that he called her- she thought to herself- it was the perfect opportunity to give him the ring back. The signal to cross flashed, she took a breath and proceeded to the diner. Marie felt as if she was walking to her execution.

Harvey looked up as he heard the small bell on the door chime; she looked beautiful. But she looked like a sad angel. _Angel_, his nickname for her because she saved his life and took care of him. Harvey couldn't help but mentally kick himself. How was he capable of hurting her, but then again he couldn't deny his feelings for Rachel Dawes, his feelings for Rachel had grown a lot stronger. Before the wedding, Harvey went to Gotham City to help persecute a few men of the mob. The mayor found potential in Harvey when he managed to put half of the mob behind bars. This opened a door of opportunity for Harvey to start organizing a campaign for district attorney of Gotham. He managed to escape the election for a few days to come back to Boston and see Marie, to explain to her his feelings for Rachel.

Marie sat down without looking at Harvey. She couldn't bring herself to do it. "I'm here, you have fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Harvey stared at her. Then again, he shouldn't be questioning her. She didn't deserve to get hurt.

"You're lucky I even showed up."

"Would you at least look at me...please?" Marie continued to stare out the window at the couple holding hands across the street. That used to be herself and Harvey. Harvey noticed what she was looking at and felt a lot worse on what he was about to tell her. "Marie." Harvey placed his warm hand on top of hers.

Marie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes to reveal brown, almost gold eyes stare back at Harvey's handsome face. She was so tempted to touch his face and caress it like she used to. She removed her hand away from his grasp. "Whatever you're going to say Harvey, say it fast because this the only chance you are getting."

"I know I hurt you, I'm sorry."

She was truly outraged now. "_Hurt me_! Not only did you hurt me, you broke my heart! I believed every word that came pouring out of your mouth and to think that everything was a lie. I knew from the beginning that I was flirting with disaster. Ah! Why do I still have feelings for you!" Marie threw her hands in the air and put her head down not caring that people were staring.

"Marie, I'm sorry and I am a complete asshole for doing this to you. But I have to tell you something." Harvey reached for her but she moved farther away.

Marie sniffled and looked up at him. "What ever you are going to say won't make a difference anymore. What's done is done."

"I know, but you deserve an explanation."

"But not your love and devotion like you said you would give me, right?" Marie's gaze turned hateful. "Tell me something, did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did, when I said those words I was not lying." Harvey was speaking the truth. He loved Marie, she was everything but up until now, Rachel seemed to be the right one.

"Then, what happened? I am at a total loss as to why you left me at that alter Harvey. I gave myself completely to you, what in the hell did I do wrong?" Marie was frustrated, her patience was becoming slim each minute that ticked away.

"You didn't do anything wrong. This was all my fault. This isn't easy for me." Harvey leaned in closer.

Marie laughed bitterly. "Oh, and this is easy for me?"

"No, listen please. The reason I didn't show up was because if I did, I would be lying to you and myself. I didn't want our marriage to be a lie. Before I proposed to you, I had gone to Gotham, I met this girl named Rachel Dawes and I felt a connection with her. But then I came back to you and at that moment my love for you was stronger. That's how I gathered the courage to propose to you. That was the final push." Marie felt as if a knife plunged into her heart. He left her for someone else." A few days before our wedding I returned to Gotham, I saw her again and I fell in love with her. My love for her rekindled a lot more stronger. And I decided to give it a chance and after that I couldn't bring myself to let her go." Harvey lowered his head shamefully.

"And you couldn't pick up the damn phone to tell me this!" Marie was hurt, destroyed and Harvey felt completely guilty. But he loved Rachel, and couldn't bare to lose her.

"It wouldn't have been fair to call you and tell you." Harvey whispered harshly.

"Oh, and leaving me at the church dressed in a wedding dress in front of everyone was fair! It was humiliating! You are sick, and you know what, I'm done with you. I don't want to see you again, you're dead to me Harvey. You explained enough and I understand you love her now and want to be with her. Clearly to you I was just a game." Marie rummaged through her purse and slammed the diamond ring on the table. "I hope you and Rachel have a nice life."

Harvey watched as the girl he first loved walk away from the table and his life.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, what do you all think? It was an idea that was floating in my head and would not leave me alone...ahaha. Please review and I will update soon..... =)!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Batman or anything to do with it. I only own my OC's.


	2. Unexpected Destiny

"And in other news this morning, Gotham City has elected their new District Attorney. It was a long and strenuous election for both candidates, but Harvey Dent came out victorious. We managed to interview Harvey Dent as he was coming out of the court house."

Before the man that broke her heart appeared on the screen, Marie switched off the television and left for work. Why in the hell would they make a big deal out of that news, it doesn't affect Boston. Then again, Harvey was very influential, he did attend law school here, maybe the school wanted more attention. Marie shook her head and closed the door.

The morning sun hit her face, she quickly placed her hand over her forehead. Marie sighed and rummaged through her purse for her car keys. She was already late. Finally after five minutes of hunting in her bag she found the them.

Once she arrived to the hospital everyone was running about, helping patients, gathering charts, organizing blood samples so they get sent to the lab. Marie pushed her way through to go change into her scrubs. She finished getting into uniform and placed her brown locks into a ponytail, took one last look in the small mirror before heading out into the war zone.

"Marie!" Marie sharply turned as she heard her name. Instantly she recognized the voice of her friend, Kimberly. It was funny how different they are from each other. Marie is the serious one that doesn't take things lightly. While Kimberly was the wild, fun loving one. She was always trying to get Marie to do outrages things. Despite their differences they have become good friends.

"Shh...this is no place for you to run a muck." Kimberly rolled her eyes and just waved her hand away. "Now, what is all fuss about?"

"The chief wants to speak with you." Kimberly had this suspicious grin on her face that made Marie very skeptical.

"Now? I have a lot of patients to visit today and a bypass surgery at three to prepare for ." Marie sighed and walked out of the locker room with Kimberly in tow.

"Yea, now. It might be something good, now go." Kimberly led her to the chief's office and opened the door for her.

Before Marie had a chance to give Kimberly a hard cold gaze, she was already in the chief's office.

"Ah, good morning Dr. Spencer." The chief was a middle aged man with a kind and soothing face. He was very professional and that was what Marie liked about him. And he also had known her since she was a child, running down the halls, observing as her mom would treat patients.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Marie gulped, truly nervous as to what he was going to say.

"Yes, yes. Sit, this won't take long." The chief gestured for her to sit down. He took a seat, as he rearranged papers. "I didn't want to do this but the board has come to a decision. We are transferring you to another hospital. We are losing money and we need to cut back. But, fortunately we secured you and Dr. Richards a position at another hospital."

"Where?" Immediately Marie's mind began to stress over packing, moving, change addresses, telling her mother and find an apartment.

"Gotham General." The chief seemed rather relaxed in the way he told her. "They also need more doctors, well honest and trusting doctors such as you. I know you can impact a lot of people. You're bright like your mother, you can handle it."

"Chief, I appreciate your praises but I mean, _Gotham City_?" Marie's heart dropped when he said Gotham General. That would mean she would have to hear about Harvey and possibly run into him. It seems that destiny doesn't want her to put Harvey Dent behind her. This was really irritating her.

"Let me tell you something about Gotham, it is full of corrupt and vile people. Yes, there are very few residents that are good people but some of the people in the justice system and medical field are not very trusting. I think the people need your help, maybe you can give them hope. There have been several reports of abuse to patients by a few doctors, but they have been taken care of and that's why they are short on staff." The chief started to notice that he was close to convincing her. "Plus, it will be temporary, just as long we straighten things out here."

Marie thought it through for a few moments. There would be a big chance that she might never encounter Harvey- hear about him yes, but that was easy to avoid- because he was busy as well as she. It would also be good to move to another city and gain expierence in other hospitals. "When do I leave?"

"When ever you are ready, find an apartment, get settled. But the sooner the better." The chief was relieved and happy that she agreed to it.

"I think no later than next week, I mean you said this was temporary, it won't be necessary to sell my apartment at this very moment. Thank you for having faith in me." Marie stood and smiled for the first time in years.

"Your welcome. Even though I am sending you away, we will all miss you." Marie nodded and closed the door.

Just after Marie came out, Kimberly was right by her side. "So I was thinking we start looking for an apartment this weekend."

"You're actually okay with this?" Marie went to the Nurse's desk and took a look at charts.

"Of course I am. Why you're not; oh, I see what this is about." Kimberly had forgotten about that detail because she was excited to move to Gotham City.

"As much as I try to put him behind me, something always comes back. But you know what, I'm glad we are being transferred. It's a great opportunity and I am not going to miss out on this." Marie signed off a chart and headed to the patients room.

"It's great that you are moving on, plus I doubt you will even cross paths with him. And it would be great that you meet someone new."

Marie swiveled around. "No, not gonna happen . My career is first and I don't want to be used again, no out of the question."

"Give it a chance, not all men are the same. Maybe you will meet someone special." Kimberly really hated when Marie would narrow down the whole male race just because of Harvey's stupid mistake.

"No, Kimberly. I have a million things going on in my life than to just think about men."

Kimberly moved about the room, going to the patients bedside to check his pulse while Marie changed the IV bag. "I am not saying that men have to be constantly on your mind, but you have to start dating sometime, its been two years Marie. Do you want to end up miserable and alone?"

Marie sighed and realized that Kimberly was making a very valid point. She was already lonely as it is. "You're right it has been a while. I will think about it, let's just focus on the next few days, then we'll talk."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, the chief told me they were transferring you and Kimberly to Gotham General." Anna, Marie's mom asked her daughter, who didn't seem very excited about the move.

Marie twirled her pasta around her silver fork like a kid. "Yea, yea it's a great opportunity."

Anna could tell right away that she wasn't glad at all, she seemed sad about it. "You don't seem happy about it."

"Please don't make me talk about why I am not happy about this." Marie was in no mood to talk about it. She was very frustrated at the fact that she may never be able to put Harvey behind her. "Besides, I figured everything out. I will be fine and it will be temporary." That thought about it being temporary was the only thing that kept her sane.

"True, but don't be so ignorant about it." Anna warned her. She believed that this happened to Marie for a reason. As much as she hated Harvey for leaving her, she also believed that it was for the best. That there was someone more special waiting for her daughter. "Changing the subject-"

Marie was relieved. "Yes, please."

"Well not completely. I was on the phone today with your Aunt Barbara, she offered a room for you to stay in while you find an apartment." Barbara was Anna's sister. Marie was close with Jim and Barbara, but she hardly saw them because they lived in Gotham. Anna was raised in Gotham but later on moved to Boston to pursue her medical career. "Jim was really happy to hear you are being transferred to Gotham, he hasn't seen you since you were eight years old."

Marie was happy to hear that she would see familiar faces in Gotham. It didn't matter if she hasn't seen them for a long time, it was comforting to know she had her Uncle Jim and Aunt Barbara's support. "Tell them I said thank you. But I don't want to intrude on them, the kids need their space and I don't want to keep them up with the studying I do during the nights."

Anna took a sip of wine, fully understanding her daughter. Being a doctor was really complicated and time consuming but it was all worth it and that is what Marie wanted. "So, then where are you going to live?"

"With Kimberly. She has someone in Gotham who works in real estate. She contacted that person during lunch, a few hours later she got the call back saying they had found a flat almost near the hospital, nice area, near the the downtown area. The price was reasonable, and we took it. Kimberly is leaving tomorrow to check out and send our stuff ahead."

Anna was surprised at how fast they were moving. "This is all so quick."

"Kimberly is excited. And I just want to get this over with."

"Oh, well when do you leave?" Anna knew exactly why Marie was moving at a fast pace.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Call me when you get there."

"Of course mom." Marie rolled her eyes. The one thing that her mother always did was worry too much about her when it wasn't necessary.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am mom, I am." Marie gave her a small smile. The sad thing was that both of them knew it wasn't true at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Newly appointed District Attorney Harvey Dent sat in his office thinking. Some thing he hadn't done in days, and his recent thoughts would wander to _her._Yes, he was madly in love with Rachel but he couldn't stop thinking of Marie. He hurt her badly. Did she accomplish her goals? Did she forget about him? It comforts Harvey greatly to think that maybe she did move on, maybe she found someone else to love. Or maybe she didn't, that's what made him cringe. That he must have scarred her.

He tried to clear his mind by settling into his new office, going through endless boxes of legal documents, court orders, and personal things. He was too observed in what he was doing that he knocked down a box on the floor with his elbow when he turned around. He cursed in his head and proceeded to pick up the things, it was stuff from when he was in Boston, old legal books, documents, disks. The last thing he found was an old picture of Marie, taken during the fall when they were first dating. She was sitting in the park by herself under a grand oak tree, waiting for Harvey to show up. Harvey had seen her from a distance and decided not to interrupt her as she was reading a book. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to take a picture. It was a perfect moment, her silky light brown hair was flowing freely in the breeze, the red, orange, and crinkled brown leaves adorned her hair. Her pale skin and rosy cheeks glowed as it was being kissed by the morning sun. Her pink lips that graced her small smile and her brown eyes focused on the book in hand. Her posture was draped like a doll, she seemed relaxed and peaceful.

Harvey couldn't help but feel another pinch of guilt. This was where she ended up, in an old box in his new office.

He sat down and stared at the picture. He was focused on the picture that he didn't notice anyone come in. Until that person cleared his throat.

Harvey looked up. "Gordon, what can I do for you?"

Before Gordon spoke he watched as Harvey pushed the picture aside. "I wanted to talk to you about Maroni."

"Okay, I'm listening." Harvey leaned back and waited for Gordon to explain the situation.

"We got him. We found out about his operation and busted him, I need to know when you are going to persecute, so I can start looking for accomplices to bring to the stand."

"Next week at the latest. I need everyone who crossed paths with him, maybe we can finally end this soon."

"I will get right on it." Gordon took one last look at his niece's picture. Gordon and Barbara attended the wedding and knew what happened but Gordon didn't let it get in the way career wise. Gordon turned to leave but was stopped by Harvey.

"I know she is coming." Harvey found out by a friend at Gotham General. He had persecuted the doctors that were arrested and had a source around the hospital for anything suspicious, but instead of finding out about more corrupt doctors he found out about Marie.

Gordon turned to face Harvey. "Dent I wish to keep this visit strictly business only." Gordon wasn't too happy with Harvey. "But I will ask that you stay away from her, she is still fragile."

Harvey looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize to me. After all the one you hurt was her." Without another word, Gordon walked out of Harvey's office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: WOW, WOW!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alert and favorite. I am sooo happy to know everyone enjoyed the first chapter. That really motivated me even more. Thanks to:

GladeSistas

Damriscotta

silverphoenix19

SexySadie88

LeleChoas

SeredepityAEY

STRANGLER4LIFE

SauronaSlytherin

StellaK

Kryka83

monpetiteange13

cakeface

:) Don't forget to review....ahaha


	3. Saved

The District Attorney's office was in a morning frenzy now that Salvatore Maroni was up on trial. Phones rang through out the morning, secretaries printed, copied, and awaited signatures for legal documents. They were getting awfully close to prosecuting the head of the mob ever since Carmine Falcone had his downfall because of a certain Vigilante. This, of course, did not go past Harvey. He wanted to meet this vigilante and know exactly how he got information to execute the biggest crime lord.

Harvey sat at his desk and prepared for court. However, he was not focused at all after the way Gordon left his office yesterday afternoon. Maybe, now that it has been two years, she could accept his apology and they can move on. But it was a slim chance. Rachel looked up from her files to see a distracted Harvey.

"Harvey." Rachel said seriously. But he didn't seem to respond, he was concentrating too intently on the paper in front of him. "Harvey?"

Finally he heard his name. "Yea, what? Is something wrong?"

"With you...yes. You have been looking at the same paper for about an hour, seeing it as you know them backwards. What's going on in that determined head of yours?" Rachel was certain that something wasn't right. It wasn't normal for Harvey to feel uneasy, especially before a major court hearing.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I think I am just exhausted from being up all night preparing for this hearing." Harvey ran his hand through his hair. He was not telling the truth and Rachel knew it. She had accidentally over heard the conversation between her beloved and Jim Gordon.

"It's her, isn't it?" Of course Rachel knew about Marie Spencer. Harvey didn't want to lie to another woman. It was difficult to understand at first but she loved Harvey, she couldn't deny her growing feelings for him. Although she also had promised her love to someone else. Bruce Wayne, who would be waiting for her no matter how long it would take. Rachel was distraught because she couldn't bring herself to choose between the two of them.

"She is coming to Gotham." That was all Harvey could say. Really? What else was there to say? There was a great possibility that Marie despised him. Marie had said that she never wanted to see him again. To her, Harvey would be as if he never existed. Harvey had told himself he would follow Gordon's advice, there was no reason to rekindle pain in her heart again. Then again, it probably still lingered within the deep recesses of her heart. "I will stay away from her and make it seem as if she never came here. Marie deserves better and I don't want to be responsible for anymore pain than I already am."

This hit Rachel hard, she was also responsible for Marie's plight too. In fact, she was the main reason for it. "I can't help but feel guilty. And you're right it would be best if either if us avoid crossing paths with her."

Harvey looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't say that because it is not your fault. You didn't ask for this, I brought this upon you and her. The only wrong thing she did was love me."

* * *

Marie stepped out into a cloudy Gotham City. She was glad to be out of the stuffy over crowded plane and be able to breathe fresh air. Finally she arrived to Gotham and would be able to get this over with and go back to Boston. The idea of being in the same city with Harvey and his new girlfriend was not appealing to Marie at all. It was going to be difficult to avoid him, seeing as he is the DA and would be in the news everyday. But before she boarded the plane, she promised herself to not think about him and just concentrate on her job.

Marie grew impatient as she waited about twenty minutes for a cab. This was ridiculous to her, why was it this hard? All you have to do is just put your hand out into the air and call out taxi. Marie began to become impatient. "Taxi!!" She yelled louder and finally a yellow cab came to a screeching hault right on the curb.

"Where to?" The cab driver looked in the mirror to see his customers face. But he didn't get to see her face as she hastily rummaged through her purse.

Marie smiled to herself in triumph as she found the piece of paper. "Um...two forty second street and make a right on Celcus Avenue."

"Sure thing." The cab nodded and drove off onto Marie's destination.

They drove by all the main buildings of Gotham City. It was all so up scale and modern, far more than Boston was. The yellow cab came to a sudden stop in front of a small house that looked cozy and charming to Marie. It was exactly the way her mother had described to her. Sure it wasn't a cheek upper east side home but it was full of love and seemed very welcoming, some where Marie didn't feel out of place.

Marie stepped out of the cab and paid the man, as soon as he got his hand on the twenty, he quickly sped off toward the next customer.

"Marie!" Marie turned to see her Aunt Barbara on the porch with a little girl hiding behind her skirt and a little boy standing in front of the window. Marie smiled and headed up the porch stairs. "Oh, I am so glad to see you." Barbara embraced Marie tightly, the way her mother would.

"Me too. Is this little Barbara?" Marie bent down to get a better look at the young girl, who shied away from her touch. "Oh, don't be frightened. I am your cousin Marie."

The little girl peered to the side and took a good look at Marie. Her silky hair was flowing loose only to be adorned with a purple head band, her cheeks were pink just like her lips. Little Barbara could tell that she wasn't that old due to her fashion sense. Marie wore a black pea coat and a purple V-neck shirt, just beneath that, Marie sported a comfortable pair of skinny jeans. Her flats matched her coat and gave it that casual finishing touch.

"Well, Barbara she won't bite you. Say hello." Barbara chided at the little girl. Finally, little Barbara gathered the courage to shake Marie's hand.

"And I take it that must James." Marie stood up and pointed to the window, where the boy quickly disappeared behind the curtain as soon as he was spotted.

"Yes, now come in. Oh you look so beautiful, but worn out also." Barbara led Marie into the house. James stared at Marie as she set her things down by the door and hung her coat gently. After a moment, Marie turned her attention to James.

"Hi James. I hope you are not as shy as your sister because I heard other wise." Marie ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Hi." That was all James managed to say and then he scurried off to his room.

Barbara placed her hands on her hips. "They will get used to you eventually."

"I hope so." Marie laughed and looked about the room. She took in every single detail of the small warm home. "So, where is my Uncle Jim."

"Down at the po-"

"I am right here sweet heart." Jim laughed as he opened the screen door and smirked as he saw Marie standing in his living room. It had been two years ever since he saw his niece. And the last time he saw her it was not a joyous occasion. "How was your flight Marie?"

"It was alright, but very exhausting." Marie smiled sadly as she embraced her uncle.

"If you're tired, why don't you go and lay down for a while." Jim noticed that she was a bit pale and she had a bags under her eyes. But she was still the beautiful girl she had always been. The classic beauty of the family.

"Yea, that sounds good. You rest until dinner time." Barbara was already leading Marie to her and Jim's bedroom.

"No, no I am fine. Plus, it would be very rude of me."

"No it won't. Now, you rest and I will wake you when it's dinner." Jim kissed Marie on the forehead and followed Barbara out the door.

* * *

Dinner time came and Marie was overwhelmed with the smell of home made meat loaf. She shivered as she stood and walked over to the open window to close it. With the help of the moonlight coming in from the window, Marie managed to find her flats and the door.

"I was just going to wake you." Jim smiled as he saw Marie step out of the room.

"I think the meat loaf beat you to the punch." The three adults laughed and walked over to the small dining area.

"So, how is your mom?" Jim asked as he placed a napkin on his lap.

"She is doing well. She just came back from a convention in Washington and I think she has another one in two weeks in Chicago. I hardly got to see her before I left. But I understand her schedule because mine is almost similar." Marie gracefully placed a piece of meat in her mouth and enjoyed the flavor.

"I am sure it is. Which hospital are you going to be working at?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Gotham General. Apparently they were short on staff and so the chief wanted me to come here. It is only temporary and my friend rented out an apartment here. She will also be working at the hospital, which was comforting to know that I was not going to come alone." Marie replied. She feared that at any given moment they were going to say something about Harvey, but they knew not to mention him at all.

Jim and Barbara nodded in approval and said nothing for a few minutes. Marie could tell what was going on in their heads. They were wondering if she would mention him, it was hard not to think about it because after all, Jim does work with him at times. But why must she be afraid of someone who no longer existed in her life?

After a while, Marie just decided to get it over with.

"How is Harvey by the way." Barbara's fork hit the plate, while Jim cleared his throat to give Marie a good answer.

"Well, busy persecuting a few mob guys."

"Oh." That was all Marie managed to say. It was becoming really awkward, so she decided to change the subject. She looked around the room and spotted the newspaper on the kitchen counter. With a very strange headline to Marie, but for the rest of the citizens of Gotham, it was normal now.

_**Who is the Batman?**_

"What is this _Batman_ that is all over the news?" Marie wondered what _this_ was. A man dressed in a bat suit was just laughable at a point to Marie. What was the world coming to? That they now need some one dressed up in a bat suit to save them.

"He is a vigilante going about the city." Barbara's tone was annoyed.

"A _vigilante _who has pretty much helped us out so far, but some people don't understand that. Some are even trying to make sure he gets arrested." Jim gave Barbara a withering look and then resumed eating.

"If he has helped, then why get rid of him? Maybe this is a good thing for the city. But what I don't understand is why does he hide his identity? If he is helping than people should know who to thank." Marie took a sip of water, still not understanding this whole Batman thing.

"True, but people here don't have the same views as you and I have sweetheart." Gordon replied as a small smile graced his lips.

"How unfortunate, but I guess we can't force anyone to chose which side they want to be on." Marie realized that it was going to be difficult to become well adapted to this city, all there was left was to try.

Gordon agreed. "It is the harsh truth. Some people will see it in time, others maybe not. However, there is always hope."

Marie sighed and looked at the clock. It was getting late and she still had to go home, unpack and get ready for the next day ahead of her. She finished the last bit of food on her plate and walked over to the sink to wash it. "I really must be going, its getting late and I have a lot to do still. Thank you guys for welcoming me into Gotham." They shared another laugh before Marie left.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home? It's not that safe out here." Gordon also stood and placed his plate in the sink.

"No, I can get a cab. I still have to make a few stops before I head home." Marie shrugged her coat on and kissed both little Barbara and James good bye.

"I think Jim is right Marie, its not safe for you to be out alone." Barbara interjected as she picked up the remaining dishes on the table.

"I will be fine, the apartment is not that far away. I will call you both when I get home." Marie hugged Barbara and then Jim. "Uncle Jim you should spend the rest of your time with your family. I am sure you will have a lot of work ahead of you once our district attorney persecutes all those mob men."

* * *

The streets were dark and abandoned, Marie quickly noticed as she had stepped out of the Gordon residence. There was no cab in sight and it was going to be difficult to find one in this hour. Marie decided to walk straight home and forget about her errands, they were going to have to wait until tomorrow. Luckily she had a map of the city on her blackberry, so she pulled it out and set all her trust on her small phone.

Luckily she had walked through well lit streets and was almost home. But she took a wrong turn and ended up in a remote area of Gotham. Marie quickened her pace as she felt a chill run down her spine. Without notice she heard grunts of pain coming from an alley way. Her gut instincts told her not to take another right turn and head straight for the alley to see what was wrong. Her heart told her other wise, maybe if the person was injured she could help him or her.

In the middle of the alley was a man, on the floor in pain. He was holding his side and had his eyes shut. "Somebody help!"

Marie ran quickly to the man, as she pulled out her small first aid kit from her purse- that she carried for emergencies- and bent down near the man. "Sir, I am a doctor. What happened to you?"

Soon enough Marie regretted coming to the man's rescue. He quickly removed his hand from his side and pinned Marie down to the cold concrete floor. "Works every time." The man declared to himself as he began to run his hands through out Marie's body. Her heart began to beat faster as she struggled to free herself. The man dragged her into a darker corner and ripped open her coat. Marie screamed bloody murder but her sound became muffled as he placed his hand over her mouth. "Shut up or I will kill you."

Marie's eyes began to sting as she accepted her misfortune. But she couldn't let this happen to her. Her fear turned to rage. Before he went further, she gathered courage and pushed him off. Marie sprang to her feet and tried to get a good look at the man but she couldn't see him very well. The man smirked devilishly and advanced toward Marie as she backed up.

As if a ray of light burst out of the moon. A dark bat figure spiraled downward and came in between the man and Marie. Marie continued to back up against the wall as she saw this dark figure beat the man to a plup. She was mesmorized by his strength and ability to fight. She was too distracted that she tripped on something and impacted the side of her head on the trash can.

Batman finished off the man and quickly caught the woman before she fell to the floor. She had already hit her head on the trash can and he didn't want her injury to become more serious. Marie was limp in his arms, unfortunately she was unconscious to tell him where she lives. Batman set her down , looked through her purse for clues and pulled out the blackberry and saw her destination mapped out for her on the phone. He smirked, she was a smart woman about getting directions this way. He removed a strand of hair from her face to get a better look at her. Batman pursed his lips as he saw her pale face, her cheeks were pink, and her face seemed like a dream to him. She was breath taking to him.

He knew exactly where to take her. Hopefully she would not wake up until they arrived to her home. Batman gently placed her in the tumbler and sped off to the the mysterious new woman's home.

Batman was gad to see that she had a balcony and he decided to set her down there. Marie stirred in his arms as he was about to take out his grapple gun. He heard her gasp and placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh...its okay. I will not hurt you, I only brought you home." Marie was a bit frightened by his low raspy voice. "Hold on tight."

"What?" Marie looked at him bewildered until she felt her heart in her throat right when they flew straight up and landed on the flat surface of the balcony. She pushed away from him and just stared at him like she did in the alley way.

"Are you alright?" His voice showed concern.

Marie didn't say anything. Of course she wasn't alright! She lost the love of her life to another woman and was now in the same city they lived in. She was almost raped and now saved by a man she was not sure she could trust. But how easy it was to lie. "Yea...um....thank you." Marie placed a hand over her heart and slowly counted to ten in her head. Batman only nodded and jumped off the building. She ran to the edge and felt another sharp breath escape her lips.

Batman had saved her. _Batman_ had saved her right when she was in full doubt of him serving some purpose and the thought of him was just ridiculous. But she was proved wrong, he was exactly what people needed when the dangers became great. His smoldering eyes were what caught her attention, he was certainly human. She grasped the railing tightly and looked up at the sky to see the bat signal illuminate the dark sky.

What an excellent start to her life in Gotham.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! I am sorry if I took long, my schedule became very busy and demanding. But here is more and I will try to be back soon. Who else is there left to meet, ah yes....Batman's other half...Bruce Wayne!! AHAHA! Well that will certainly be next chapter...

Thanks again:

Damriscotta

Kairan1979

SexySadie88

GladeSistas

Trickstersthiefgirl

LeleChaos

haha21

Nikkipedia

Crimson-Embers

PadfootCc

I luv you all!! Oh and if you are all interested on how Marie looks like, there is a link on my profile.

Don't forget to review....;)!


	4. The Prince of Gotham

Marie just stood out in the balcony in the bitter cold, trying slowly to comprehend what had happened to her. Never in her entire life had she been in danger, she was always the hero in a life and death situation. Being the victim to fate this time was just unknown to her, something that was out of her comfort zone. She fealt very uneasy about this city when she boarded the plane and now she was completely in doubt that she would adapt well to this place or even learn to live with the constant chaos that swirled around the city.

"Marie?" Marie turned when she heard her friend's familiar voice. From Kimberly's facial expresssion, Marie could tell that it was already late and that she had woken Kimberly up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, um...well I just arrived. I wanted to see a little bit of the apartment before I headed off to bed. I am sorry I woke you." Marie blushed and walked past Kimberly and went to her room. She just couldn't believe it or yet understand why a man- dressed up in a bat suit- is going around town terrorizing criminals and saving people. What was his motive to do this without there being any chance of a benefit, a recognition of some sort on his behalf. But then, maybe he didn't want anything in return. Maybe he just wanted to be a silent guardian.

Marie shrugged off her coat and flicked on the lights of her new room. It was very comfortable and much too stylish for her taste, however there was no reason to complain. As long as there was a bed and a desk.

Unfortunately there would be no sleep for her tonight. Thoughts of this so called "Batman" kept going around in her mind. Who was he? And what was his deal? Of course she was thankful that he came to her rescue but how does he know when trouble lurks around? Does he keep watch all night? Or what happens in the day time if there is trouble? So many questions and no one to answer them. Maybe she would have to encounter him again, if she was lucky that he would actually answer her questions. He seemed like someone that would not reveal any sort of secret no matter how scandalous it might be. Finally sleep drifted over her like a blanket and she sunk into deep slumber.

* * *

Chaos swarmed all over the hospital. Much to Marie's dismay, the staff was very unorganized and the doctors were not doing there jobs. After so many doctors they fired, one would think there would be some order restored in the hospital. But of course not, this was Gotham City, order was completely out of the question. It took about an hour for one of the nurses to get a chart for one the patients, another hour to find that patients daily medication, and two hours to get a second opinion from another doctor. Marie ran her hand through her hair, exhausted of all these people on her first day.

She hated Gotham. It was a horrible city, sure it had its ups, but it was all corrupt. How can people live like this? Marie couldn't comprehend how her Uncle Jim enjoyed working for the GCPD. Maybe because the only motivation for some actual protection in this city was him and the Batman. Then, it hit her. Harvey was another hero too. He was certainly a heart breaker but he was good at his job and maybe he was another decent person for this city. Which he was according to this morning's paper.

Marie tried to push Harvey's handsome face out of her mind as she walked down the hall to the nurse's station. To her annoyance it was empty. Marie glanced around to see if anyone was near, but it seemed like a ghost town. Suddenly, she heard giggling coming from down the end of the hallway. She slammed down the chart and walked hastily toward the direction of the laughter.

She came to a sudden stop when she saw all the nurses surrounding a very handsome man. His face was chisled and fair, his chocolate brown eyes were piercing and oddly observant. His body was toned like a greek god statue, but covered up in a deep blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. He had the most sexy smirk upon his lips when he saw Marie standing right in front of them, tapping her foot in irritation.

"Ladies, this is not a Starbucks where you can lounge around and chatter mindlessly about inane things. This is a hospital, where there are sick people waiting to be cared for. Now, I suggest that you all go back to your posts before I have a visit with the chief." Marie had her arms behind her back, as she mimicked the stance of a royal navy officer.

All of the nurses gave her dirty looks but obeyed. Marie was not surprised that she was known as the shrew amongst the entire staff. She didn't care because she was not here to make friends, she was here to cure the sick.

The handsome man chuckled as they all walked away murmuring naughty things about the new doctor. Marie caught his name as one of the nurses said good bye to him. The notorious Bruce Wayne. His playboy reputation did not impress Marie at all. In fact she already despised him, well not so much hate him, but feel a bit uncomfortable around him.

"I am sorry for distracting them." He finally said to break the awkward silence.

" this is hospital, please control yourself. This is not a night club either." Thanks to all those tabloid magazines, Marie knew all about Bruce Wayne, the handsome prince of Gotham that every woman dreamed of marrying. He was the ideal man for any woman, honestly. But not for Marie, her ideal man was romancing someone else, someone entirely different from Marie.

"Again, I apologize but you shouldn't be hard on them. I am fully responsible." He placed a hand over his heart.

"Try not to let it happen again." Marie was indifferent and pivoted around to the nurses station. Bruce smirked as she walked away. She was the same woman from last night, when he saved her. But he didn't catch her name. Somehow he would have to cause another encounter with her.

* * *

"She is a doctor here Alfred, that's all I know." Later that night Bruce confided in Alfred as he laid in the hospital bed watching Bruce pace back and forth the entire afternoon. Alfred had suffered a stroke last night, right when Bruce came home from prowling around the city. It was lucky that Bruce was already there to call 911.

"You don't even know her name?" Alfred rose his brow as Bruce sighed and shook his head. "Well, I am sure you will see her again. When something is on your mind, especially now that it is a lovely lady as you say, you won't be able to let this go."

Bruce laughed this time. "Well, she wasn't much of a lady this afternoon. Her claws finally came out."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, well alright, I distracted a couple of nurses from their work and it sort of ticked her off."

Alfred gasped. "The first time a lady has put you in your place. Usually they all swoon at you but this one didn't fall at your feet. I think I already like her."

Bruce gave Alfred a withering look. "Haha, very funny."

"It is a first I must say sir."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Both men turned to see Marie standing in the doorway. Marie looked at Bruce and sighed, but then she was all smiles to Alfred. Bruce nodded toward Alfred that this was the same lady who he saved and the one who put him in his place.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I am Dr. Marie Spencer." She stuck out her hand shook Alfred's gently.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Marie smirked and nodded toward Bruce. "Mr. Wayne I hope you haven't caused anymore trouble today."

"I kept him under close watch Dr. Spencer." Alfred beamed.

"Thank you." Marie took his pulse and scribbled some notes on Alfred's chart. While Bruce watched her intently and Alfred quickly noticed this. She was indeed attractive, but what intrigued them both was that she held sorrow in her eyes. "Now, , I hope you already know that you had a minor stroke. I took a look at your charts and saw that your cholesterol is high, which means we must monitor what you eat and take it easy for the next few months. I mean, it was lucky that it was minor."

Alfred sighed. "Will you be prescribing anything."

"No, not for now. We can lower your risk by keeping track of you eat and make sure that your stress level is down, I do want to see you within the month and see how you are progressing. And if it does not work then we will have to prescribe some type of medication." Marie smiled at him and set the chart at the end of the bed. "I hate giving medication for something that one could help themselves to solve. It's like cheating."

"So he doesn't need it?" Bruce looked at her.

"No, not now. But please I urge you to take it easy, I assume you wouldn't want to be in here again." Marie continued to look at Alfred. "And I don't want distracting my nurses."

Alfred chuckled and Bruce growled under his breath. "Will do ."

""Thank you. And you will be released tomorrow. Good night Mr. Pennyworth, ." Taking one last look at Bruce, Marie left before either of them could respond.

"I definitely like her." Alfred responded as Bruce kept staring at the empty doorway in irritation.

* * *

Marie rubbed her neck as she walked out of the hospital after a long days work. Will it be this hellish every day? She silently thought to herself as she walked down the small path that led to the street.

"!." Marie sharply turned as she heard her name being called out. She rolled her eyes as she saw Bruce Wayne coming toward her.

"I don't think there is anything left to say about today's incident ." Marie started to walked away.

Bruce finally catched up with her and matched her pace. "Will you just listen."

Marie came to a sudden stop and turned to face him. "I am listening intently."

"Listen, I am very sorry for what I did today. I didn't think that being friendly with the nurses was against hospital policy."

"You were flirting with them. And yes it is against hospital policy because there were patients who needed help and the desk was swamped with charts that needed to be signed, but no they were too busy entertaining you. , I am a person who was brought here to restore order, not cause even more chaos, that is why I am strict and now known as the shrew since seven this morning. Now if you will excuse me, I am very exhausted and must get home." Marie pushed past him and continued to walk down the street.

"Not until you accept my apology." Bruce hissed.

"Fine, apology accepted." Marie waved her hand away.

"You don't mean it."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Okay, what will it take you to understand that I do." Marie stopped once more.

"Dinner tomorrow night."

Marie frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Dinner tomorrow night, I would like to be under your good graces for the next time Alfred has his check up. I don't want you to hate me because of today's incident." Bruce tucked his hands into his pockets.

"This is not appropriate and it is very unnecessary."

"It will be inappropriate if you don't accept." Bruce challenged.

Marie thought of this carefully. She hadn't been out with anyone ever since Harvey, frankly she didn't give anyone a chance ever since Harvey. Maybe this could be pleasant. Maybe she could get to know the real Bruce Wayne and see if all that tabloid stuff was true. "All right, but under certain conditions."

"Which are?" Bruce was not at all surprised.

"First I am not one of your normal air head bimbos, and I will not tolerate being treated as such so let's go somewhere where the media won't follow you. Second, I am not your operation "divide and conquer." And finally, I take things seriously."

"Your points are well made. See you tomorrow night then." He nodded and walked away leaving Marie more annoyed and intrigued at the same time. Bruce Wayne was a truly the type of man she has never encountered before.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I was rather busy and distracted with a few other things. I hope you all had a good thanksgiving! Thank you to all who reviewed and subscribed and added to favorites. I will try to get more updates out sooner.


	5. Constant memory of Harvey

Harvey sighed as he sat down in his office chair after a short but very eventful court hearing. Another suspect/witness was taken into custody, not to mention that this suspect actually tried to kill Harvey in a court room full of people. The only positive thing of not marrying Marie, was that she would never be in danger because of the life he has decided to lead. Being a strong and a very powerful figure in a town like this was as if one was putting a target right on their forehead. Of course, Harvey knew the risks when he took the job. Which was why he was also hesitant at times with Rachel. It still didn't change the fact that he wanted to be with her forever.

Marie must be already somewhere in Gotham, he thought to himself as he looked out the large windows that overlooked the dark city. Ever since he found out about Marie coming to Gotham, he thought about sitting down with her and try to talk to her. Gordon had said it to be not a bright idea, but who knew, maybe she did come back changed. Maybe Gordon said she was still hurt to keep Harvey away from her. A clever plan to protect his beloved niece.

"Thinking of your next move, Dent?" Speak of the man himself.

Harvey turned to look at Gordon and gave him a tight lip smile. "I was actually, which brings me right to the point. I want to meet _him_ as soon as possible. I don't seem to comprehend as to how you got your hands on irradiated bills, pretty fancy for a city cop, don't you think?" Harvey picked up a bundle bills from the mob bank heist a few days ago. "I assume you had help."

Gordon shook his head. "We liaise with various agencies-"

Harvey was very irritated that Gordon was not providing him with straight answers."Save it Gordon, it is necessary that I meet him."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman on sight." Gordon sighed and looked at his watch, he was going to be late for dinner with Marie, Barbara and the kids. He tried not to look so impatient in front of Harvey, but he was on the edge of losing his cool expression.

"And that flood light on top of M.C.U?" Harvey rose a brow.

Gordon was completely annoyed now. "If you have any concerns about _malfunctioning equipment_ take them up with maintenance, counselor. I really don't have time for this, I have to go home to my family." He stood then and started to walk to the door.

"She's already here, isn't she?" Harvey looked away from where Gordon stood and looked down at the paper work on his desk.

Gordon didn't turn to Harvey but could tell from the corner of his eye that Harvey had guilt written across his face. There was no point in lying. "Yea."

"Is she happy?" Harvey prayed that he would say yes.

"Not really, but she is coping with everything well and is just trying to focus on her career right now. So please, I ask you again, don't come anywhere near her."

"How can I not!" Harvey slammed his fist on the wooden desk and looked up at Gordon. "You think I don't feel like total prick about what I did to her. It tortures me day and night. I at least need to see her one last time for closure."

"Things are different Dent, you are with Rachel now. Its best if you leave things the way they are and stop reminding her of what she lost."

* * *

Marie sat outside on the porch of her Uncle Jim's and Barbara's house and sipped a cup of coffee. It had been a really bad first day. She really felt like crying but it wasn't going to solve anything at all. The only highlight of her day was when she met Bruce Wayne, he wasn't agreeable at first when she met him, surrounded by all those nurses. However she liked the Bruce Wayne that came running after her earlier this evening when she was leaving. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all, there was certainly something different about him when he asked her out.

She wrapped her sweater around herself as a breeze rushed passed her face. Marie placed her cup down beside her and noticed that her cell phone was vibrating. She quickly picked it up, thinking it was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Now, that I agreed to your conditions, you will agree to mine. I assure you they will be to your liking." Bruce's charming voice flowed from the small little device to her ears.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright what are these conditions?"

"I will have Alfred pick you up tomorrow and you can meet me at the restaurant. Second, I am not as bad as you think I am." Bruce was still tortured by the fact that she had seen a side of him he didn't enjoy projecting, but it was what the rest of Gotham needed to see in order for him to continue his masquerade of being Batman.

"I was thinking about that you know, maybe I underestimated you."

"You did, but hopefully you will let me prove it to you tomorrow, that is my third and final condition."

Marie laughed a little and that made Bruce content. "I was expecting more."

"Well, you had high expectations. I will have Alfred pick you at seven thirty."

This, Marie didn't like. Having Alfred drive around under his condition after just getting out of the hospital. "I don't think you should have him driving around on the condition he is in."

"Alfred suggested this. To agree to your wishes that you don't want to be anywhere near the media if we both arrive at the same time, I will go in first and then you." Bruce had actually thought it to be a good idea.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow ." Marie had smiled for the first time in years.

"You know if we are going out, don't you think it would appropriate if you called me Bruce."

"May I remind you that this will be a one time thing affair." Now, the Bruce she had met at first was resurfacing. She only planned for this to happen once and once only. She cannot be dating anyone else when Harvey is constantly on her mind. She can't forget about him and it was a burden she learned to bare.

"My hope is that I will change your mind."

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow night Bruce." Marie was surprised at herself as to how it easily came out of her mouth. As if she had been saying it for years.

"Goodnight Marie." Before she knew it, his charming voice was replaced by a dial tone.

"Is this right?" Marie wondered out loud.

"What is right sweet heart?" Barbara opened the door and noticed Marie staring out onto the street.

Marie shook her head and stood to go inside. "Nothing, just thinking of a patients case." Barbara followed her inside the house, she could tell she was lying.

Barbara began to set the table, while Marie went to the kitchen and started to bring the food dishes out. "You know, after not seeing you for what.... two years, I know when you're lying."

Marie set the casorouel dish down and sighed. She really didn't want to tell her because she wanted this to be a secret. "Its nothing of importance." It really wasn't unimportant because this was a big step for her. No! This is not a date that will develop into something else. It just cannot happen and Marie will not allow herself to do this again.

"It doesn't seem unimportant if you keep thinking about it. Come on you can tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" Jim came in and took off his coat and went into the dining room. Marie sat down not looking at either of them. Now, she would have to tell both.

"Alright, I will be having dinner with Bruce Wayne tomorrow night." The room went silent. Barbara and Jim looked at each other. They were surprised that Marie would consider dating, she seemed so determined about her career that they thought dating was out of the question. Although they couldn't be anymore relieved that Marie was taking a big step in putting Harvey Dent behind her. Because they knew she never did ever since the day of the wedding.

"Bruce Wayne, that''s interesting." Jim didn't really approve of someone serious as Marie going out with the playboy of Gotham. "How did you meet him?"

"His butler suffered a minor stroke and he was there when I went to check up on Mr. Pennyworth." Marie didn't give him the full details on how she actually met him because she knew they would both raise objections to her going out with Bruce. Besides it was a one time thing only.

"Oh, is this a date date? Or just a thank you." Barbara asked curiously.

Marie took a sip of water and ignored what Barbara had said about it being a 'date date.' "Let's just call it dinner with an acquaintance."

Jim cleared his throat. "Well, I hope it goes well tomorrow night with your aqauintance."

* * *

"Did she agree to your conditions?" Alfred walked into the large underground lair, that was now known as the Batman headquarters. Wayne manor was still being rebuilt, and for the past few months they have both been living in the city.

Alfred was glad to see that Bruce has become interested in someone else. Of course he could tell that Bruce's feelings for Rachel were stronger than ever before. Especially now that he was slowly losing Rachel to someone else. Maybe this new woman would become someone special, so special that Bruce would finally give Rachel up and move on. But this was just wishful thinking for Alfred. He only wanted to see Bruce happy with someone that would love him dearly and would never hurt him.

"She did but I'm afraid this a one time thing." Bruce hated to admit it but it was true. Marie had even said it herself. And yet he didn't know anything about her, so how could this be a one time thing? What if all went well and she would agree to another one. What if the second turns into another and another and another until they....

Bruce shook his head, it was too soon to even think of a second one. "I doubt you will just go out with her once. You seem to already like her, why don't you pursue her. It won't hurt to see what might happen."

Alfred clicked a button for all of the computers to come on and the small compartment where the Batsuit was to rise up. Once it was secured in place, Bruce went over to get it. "I don't want to involve her too much Alfred, I cannot afford to make risks."

"True but one can never deny the heart anything, if one does then that is when the risks come."

At times Bruce couldn't really tell what Alfred's wise talks were really about, although he had a strong feeling that Alfred was pushing this-whatever it was with Marie tomorrow night- to a point where there would be something more stronger than what he had for Rachel. "Sometimes its better to deny the heart."

"Suit yourself, just don't become annoyed when I say _I told you so_."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Maybe you can't see it yet, but in time you will." Alfred patted Bruce's shoulder and left his stubborn young master to go out and clear his head into the dark streets of Gotham.

* * *

Marie did her last rounds through out the hospital before she headed home and got ready for her so called dinner with Bruce. Unfortunately everyone of the nurses found out about her date with Bruce and they all gave her the cold shoulder the entire day. Marie really didn't care because she received the cold shoulder on the first day she started working here. And anyhow these nurses couldn't dictate her life, she didn't have to answer to them, they had to answer to Marie. Which is why they hated her.

Kimberly walked beside her and noticed all the death glares, she turned to Marie was indifferent about everything around her. "Okay, please tell me why everyone is giving us the death glares?"

"It's not you." Marie stopped in front of a patients room. She grabbed the file that was in the small black box by the door to sign them. "It's me, apparently I pissed all these nurses off because their beloved Bruce Wayne asked me out." Marie pushed the door open and luckily the patient was sound asleep.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because!?" Kimberly whispered harshly as she changed the IV bag.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone period." Marie check the patients pulse.

"Wow! Bruce Wayne! I wonder where he is going to take you, okay I am going to cancel dinner with my parents so we can go home and see what you are going to wear. It will have to be something that will make him speechless." Kimberly was more excited than Marie was.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but no thanks. Its nothing special."

"Yeah sure." Kimberly rolled her eyes and led Marie out the room.

"I just want to get this over with." Marie made a left turn toward the locker room to take off her white coat and grab her things to go.

Kimberly was confused as to why Marie was being so negative about her dinner with Bruce. After all she did accept the invitation, why all the hostility. "Why are you being so mean about it. If you hate the man, then why go out with him?"

"That's not the problem, my problem is that a part of me is acting like the nurses. There is a lot to like about him and I am worried about it because it's too soon for me to move on from Harvey."

Kimberly slammed her locker door. "Marie, it has been two years! You have to move on! He did move on with someone else, maybe this is a good idea for you to go out with Wayne. This is just what you need to stop thinking about that asshole you were going to call a husband!"

"Can we not talk about this please, I have to go get ready. Don't cancel on your mother, you know how hurt she will be if you do. I will see you later tonight." Marie shut the locker and headed out. She hated when Kimberly would talk very ill of Harvey because Marie knew that part of it was true.

* * *

Endless dresses and shoes covered Marie's room. She told herself that she was not going to make a big deal out of it, but here she was panicking that she couldn't find anything to wear. Then, she realized she hadn't looked in her other suitcase, where there was newer clothes. She hadn't had time to unpack yet so thankfully she had one more suitcase to rummage through, that was full of new clothes.

"Finally." Marie smirked as she found a beige sleeveless ruffled blouse and black pencil skirt. She kicked the black suitcase back into the closet and quickly went into the bathroom to curl her hair and place a little bit of make up. She really didn't wear much because she wasn't one those women who put a lot on, just use the right natural colors and the right amount. Marie glanced at her phone, it was already 7:25, which meant Alfred would be here in five minutes.

With haste she finished applying a little bit of blush and took the two huge rollers off her bangs. She opened the drawer and took a small pearl hair clip, placing it in her hair. After she was done she took one last look at herself in the mirror before stepping out. The woman that looked back at her seemed different, she seemed to glow just a bit. Maybe Kimberly was right, maybe this was a good thing. "You can do this." She quietly told herself.

The door bell rang, and she switched off the lights, grabbing her shoes while making her way to the door.

"Good evening ." Alfred had a warm smile that made Marie feel a bit less nervous.

"Good evening to you too, but I think its best if you call me Marie, is for the hospital and complete strangers."

"Well, that case is for complete strangers too." Marie grabbed her coat and purse, stepping out into the hall and locking the door. She turned to see Alfred offer his arm. "You look very beautiful Miss Marie."

Marie smiled and accepted his arm. "Thank you Alfred. I think I might just ditch Bruce for you." They both laughed and walked out into the street where the Rolls Royce was parked.

Alfred opened the door for her. "I must warn you that he is not very patient."

"Well then we must not keep him waiting." Alfred closed the door, quickly making his way to the driver's seat.

It took exactly ten minutes to arrive to the restaurant. Alfred parked across the street from the restaurant and got out to open the door for Marie. "Have fun Miss Marie."

"Thank you again Alfred, please get some rest."

"Of course." He nodded and watched as she crossed the street.

Marie was happy to see Bruce was already waiting for inside the restaurant. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Bruce shook his head. "It was well worth the ten minutes of waiting." Marie blushed as he acknowledged her look tonight.

"You look pretty good yourself." Marie smiled at him and looked around the restaurant. It was full of course because it was the new place to be seen. The chandeliers were immaculate, the tables were draped in silky white table cloths, and at the center of the tables was a small round vase of red roses. Bruce started to lead Marie to the dining are without even checking in with the hostess for their table. Marie furrowed her brows. "Aren't you supposed to see if they even have our table ready?"

"No, I own the place. A table will always be ready for me." Bruce smirked and grabbed Marie's hand.

Marie rose her brow. "What _don't _you own?" Clearly this man owned the entire city.

Bruce squeezed her hand and then let it go to go into the dining hall. "You."

"Ha, and this is how you charm women?" Marie only rolled her eyes. Although she had to admit she liked his response but it was too bold.

"No, usually I don't have to say anything." They both laughed as they proceeded to walk in. Maybe this was going to be a good evening after all.

Or not.

Before going completely into the center of the room, Marie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something she never wished to see. Something that she has been trying to run away from even in her dreams. Sitting close together was Harvey and a woman, who couldn't be none other than Rachel Dawes. He looked so handsome as the smile Marie used to love graced his lips as he took Rachel's hand into his. Marie felt her heart was about to burst, small tears began to well up in her eyes. She needed to leave and fast.

"Bruce." She tugged on his hand.

He turned and became concerned when he saw her light mood change. "Yes?"

"I um....I have to go to the ladies room, will you excuse me. I will be right back."

"Are you sure you're alright, do you want me to call Alfred?"

"No, no I am fine. Why don't you go to the table and order wine." Marie tried very hard to reassure him but she was running out of excuses.

Bruce only nodded and watched her leave to the ladies room.

Marie was relieved to see that the bathroom was empty and she could let her tears flow freely. After almost reaching to the point where she had completely forgotten about him for one night, he had to be here, out of all places! She hated this, she hated being constantly followed by the memory of Harvey. Eventually running away from him was not working anymore. Marie took some tissue and wiped her face, it was a good thing she was wearing waterproof mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to find some sort of courage in her but she found that she had none.

Marie shook her head. "I can't do this." She took a breath and walked out into the area of the hostess. Marie peeked through the curtains and saw Bruce talking to them. No, she can't let them see her like this.

"Are you alright Miss?" The hostess noticed Marie was a bit shaken. "Can I help you with anything?"

Marie turned to the hostess and looked at her, then the idea came to her head. "Um..yes actually. I came here with Bruce Wayne, can you bring here, I need to tell him something very important and I don't want to do it front of his..." Marie looked at the three of them. "acquaintances."

"No problem." The hostess left her side and went to go get Bruce. Marie sat down trying to compose herself so she wouldn't seem suspicious.

When Bruce heard that Marie needed to tell him something urgent, he excused himself from Harvey and Rachel.

"Marie, what's wrong?" He went over to her as she stood.

"I am so sorry Bruce, but I got a call from the hospital. A patient just rushed into the emergency room and is in very critical condition and I am the only doctor they could reach. I'm sorry but I have to go." Marie hated lying to him like this but she couldn't walk in there and simply ignore the fact that Harvey was happy with someone else.

Bruce understood completely. "Don't worry, we can do this another night."

Marie was relieved that she pulled it off. But she felt really bad about it, she didn't want leave Bruce but she had to for her sanity. "Yes, of course I promise. Thank you."

"Okay, let's go." Bruce reached into his pockets to get his car keys.

"No. no I will take a cab. You can stay or whatever you please. It will be much faster if I take the cab, it will take forever for the Valet to get your car." Something in his face made Marie feel something toward him, a feeling she couldn't quite comprehend. Without notice Bruce felt her warm pink lips kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered and left him without another word.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well there you have it. Poor Marie, why must Harvey keep torturing her like this!! Now most you will notice I re-posted the previous chapter, I did it because I noticed some mistakes and it was bothering me so I fixed it. It was really late when I wrote it so yea, I must have hit a few wrong keys. Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this. I will be back soon with so much more.

Thanks to all of you who added this on your alert/fave and of course those of you who reviewed! I hold yours reviews dearly and I hope to see more! =)

p.s I am excited that the dark knight comes out on dvd tuesday!!!


	6. Forget me

A/N: I always for get this... I don't own Dark knight or anything to do with it. The OC's are mine though.

* * *

Love was a battlefield, and much to Marie's dismay she didn't want to fight it anymore. After Harvey left she was done with wondering if love would ever come again, because she knew she could not love anyone else like she loved Harvey. Seeing him tonight with someone else was a nightmare. The way he looked at her, that same look- with the gleaming sparkle in his blue eyes- was the same adoring look he would give Marie every single time he looked at her. His affectionate words as well as his loving touch was the same way he caressed Marie. Rachel stole everything from her and this infuriated Marie. But Harvey was the one to blame. He beguiled Marie with his caring words, his smoldering looks, and his gentle touch. Everything about Harvey belonged to Rachel Dawes now and that was a cruel reality Marie would have to live with for the rest of her days.

Nothing better could distract Marie, so she decided to actually go to the hospital and work the night shift. It was calm and quiet because half of the staff was gone and the patients were peacefully sleeping. Marie really felt bad about leaving Bruce, after all none of this was his fault. He was just an unfortunate innocent caught in the middle of Marie's haunting love for Harvey. She decided to go to Wayne Enterprises to tell Bruce the whole truth as to why she left because he didn't deserve being lied to.

Marie sat at the nurse's station organizing patient files and trying to find the right words in her mind in order to confess to Bruce tomorrow. She guessed that she would tell him everything, after all, Harvey and Rachel was the main reason why she didn't want to enter that restaurant. It never occurred to her to suggest that they could go somewhere else, but she didn't want to seem high maintenance and seeing that....that- whatever it was between Harvey and Rachel- ruined her evening.

The phone rang and it lured Marie away from her busy mind that was working overtime.

"Hello?" A short yawn followed after her exhausted greeting.

"Marie, sweetie I am not interrupting your date with Mr. Wayne am I?" Barbara felt embarrassed for having to call, knowing that Marie would be out with Bruce.

Marie sighed. "No, it didn't last no more than an hour."

Barbara gasped. "What? Why? Did he disrespect you, because if he did he will certainly hear from me!"

"No, no. Bruce was great, it's when I arrived and we where going to sit down at our table...I...I spotted Harvey and his _girlfriend_ sitting at a table that we were going to pass by. I stopped before we got further in and told Bruce to excuse me. Aunt Barbara I couldn't bring myself to do it, seeing him with her was just....just horrible to me. I could not stand it, so I told Bruce the hospital called me and that they needed me." Marie summarized the whole evening feeling once again every ounce of pain she went through when she saw them.

"Marie Spencer, that was wrong of you to lie to him like that. After all its not his fault, but I understand where you are coming from. It is hard for a woman to get over a man they loved so dearly. In which case, this date was too soon for your heart."

"Maybe it was, but is it wrong of me that apart of my heart wants to see what Bruce Wayne is about?" Marie was conflicted now.

"No, its pretty natural. Just take your time with him."

"I am not looking for a relationship." Marie retorted quickly.

"Then, what are you looking for in Bruce Wayne?" Barbara questioned with curiosity.

"I don't know. Only time will tell. Besides, Bruce is not a relationship person as it seems. So why would I bother? Being friends with him I can handle, but I doubt I will ever get in a relationship with him." Yes, Bruce was handsome to boot and charming, but that is all Marie knows about him so far. The chance with actually getting into a relationship with Bruce was very slim. "Why am I even thinking of a relationship with someone like Bruce Wayne, that's ridiculous." Marie laughed quietly.

"Don't think ahead of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, you will discover the answer yourself I am sure." Barbara knew Marie was an intelligent woman. She just didn't want to tell her that she will possibly fall for Bruce. "So you are working the late shift then?"

"What was I supposed to do? Go home and cry myself to sleep?" Marie let another quiet bitter laugh fill the air. "No, I had to keep my mind occupied. So where is my Uncle Jim?"

"Oh, he's at MCU, working all night on a case. Apparently a man who is well linked to the mob left the city abruptly and now they are trying to find a way to get him back." Barbara sighed with disappointment, she hated it when Jim worked late.

"Do you want me to check on him? Because there is nothing left to do here so I might as well go take him some food or something and then go home afterward." Maried glanced at the clock to her left, it was half past eleven.

"Sounds good, but please be careful."

"I will Aunt Barbara. Goodnight." Marie hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her things and shut everything down.

* * *

Fortunately she found at least one coffee shop open near MCU at this late hour. Marie carefully shut the door with her leg, careful not to drop the coffee and pastries on the floor. It had been a while since she had been here. The last time she was here was when she was seventeen. Marie had actually come down for the summer and got to meet all of her Uncle Jim's colleagues. Some still worked there, others were long gone by now. But there was one in particular she remembered. Detective Anna Ramirez.

"Marie, is that you?" Marie turned her head as she heard name from a familiar voice.

"Anna! How are you?" Marie set the carton tray down on the desk and embraced Anna.

"I am pretty good. And you? I haven't seen you for a couple of years! The last time I saw you, you were a have indeed grown into a beautiful woman like Jim always says." Anna hugged Marie again.

"And you were only and intern back then, just out of college."

"Yea, so how is your mom?" Anna motioned for Marie to sit down.

"She is great, I think she is in Washington at a conference. But your mom, is she well?" Marie remembered how sick Anna's mom had been since then.

"I just checked her into the hospital." Anna expression turned grave.

Marie felt bad about Anna current predicament. "I am sorry to hear that. I will keep an eye on her and don't worry about the hospital bill, I will personally take care of it."

"No, no its not necessary."

"Don't worry, Anna. You can repay me by watching out for my Uncle Jim." Marie gave her a kind smile. "By the way, where is he?"

Anna looked at Marie, debating on whether to tell her that Jim was having a meeting with Batman at the moment. "Up on the roof, talking to the Batman about something."

Marie shook her head in disbelief. "What? No wonder he defended him when me and Aunt Barbara were talking about him in an ill manner."

"He believes he is doing good. I don't know what to think."

Marie bit her lower lip as she remembered the night Batman saved her. "Well, I kind of see his point now. He saved me the first night I arrived. A man faked he was hurt and then he tried to attack me."

Anna gasped in horror. "Marie why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I punched the guy before he got far and Batman came a second later." Marie blushed as she felt she was being chided. "Please don't say anything, I don't want to worry them."

"I won't but it's not safe out there either way, so be careful."

"I will." Marie placed a hand over her heart. Anna patted her shoulder as she stood to leave. Marie looked around the office as she saw papers, case files, and all kinds of legal stuff around the stuffy small office. How can one work like this?

She glanced around hoping that there was no one around anymore so she could sneak upstairs and see what her Uncle Jim was talking about with the Batman. Carefully, she went up the stairs as she heard the heated conversation. Much to her dismay, Harvey was there too. Marie hid in the darkness once she reached the door, and carefully peaked through it.

"I told you to keep me in the loop!" Harvey protested angrily.

"All that was left in the vault were the marked bills- they knew we were coming! As soon as your office got involved, there's a leak-" Jim explained just as heatedly but was interrupted my Harvey. Marie clenched her fists as he yelled at Jim.

"My office!? You're sitting down here with scum like Wuertz and Ramierez..." Harvey took a breath to calm down. "Oh, yea Gordon- I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef."

Marie wanted to slap Harvey but tried to relax a bit. "Calm down Marie, it's business for them." Marie told herself quietly. She peaked again but her eyes shifted from Harvey to stare at the dark shadow that was by her Uncle Jim and Harvey.

"Don't try to cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent."

Harvey ignored Jim and turned to Batman.

"We need Lau back, but the Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances."

"If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?" The dark voice sent shivers down Marie's spine. She felt she was being nosy, but she just wanted to know what kind of danger Jim was going up against.

"I'll get him to sing." Harvey quickly replied. Marie never could forget how passionate and determined Harvey was with his job.

"We're going after the mob's life savings. Things will get ugly." Jim warned both Harvey and the dark vigilante.

Harvey turned to Jim. "I knew the risk when I took this job, lieutenant. Same as you I assume." Harvey turned his attention back to Batman. "How will you get him back, anyway." He glanced around truly startled about how quickly the meeting ended.

Jim smirked. "He does that."

"Yea, well let's hope he just brings this scum back." Harvey walked past Gordon and headed for the door. Marie quickly walked away from the door and hid in a dark vacant office. "Let me know as soon as he gets back."

"Sure." Jim sighed and walked back to his office. Marie waited for a little while until the coast was clear. She went back to the other office to grab the coffee tray.

"Uncle Jim?" She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jim looked up as he saw Marie walk in with coffee. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Aunt Barbara called and said you would be here most of the night, plus I had nothing to do at the hospital." Marie shrugged as she sat down.

"I thought you were out with Wayne." Jim rose his brow as he took a sip of coffee.

Marie shook her head. "Please don't make me talk about it. Everything was well with Bruce, I just saw something I didn't wish to see while with Bruce."

Gordon nodded knowingly. This only meant one thing, Harvey Dent. "Harvey was at dinner with Rachel, right?"

Marie looked at him confused. "How did you know."

"He called earlier telling me he would come more later on in the evening."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I already lied to Bruce. I just feel horrible about it, which is why I have to tell him the truth." Marie sighed and decided it was best to go home. "Well, I have to go. Please be careful and call me if you need anything." Marie went over to her Uncle Jim and kissed the top of his head.

"I will and the same to you." Jim smiled at her as she reached the door. He could tell how truly heartbroken Marie was and it broke his heart to see her that way. "Marie."

Marie turned. "Yea?"

"He never deserved you."

* * *

Marie wrapped her sweater tighter around her body as she walked toward her car. She was in deep thought, thinking what would be the best time to go see Bruce tomorrow. It was her day off and she wanted to talk to him before she went to her Aunt Barbara's house to help out with the kids.

"Okay. Yes, I met him tonight actually. I hope he can bring us Lau back soon so we can get this over with." Marie rounded the corner of the parking structure and heard none other than Harvey talking on the phone. Marie saw that her car was across from his. Why must they cross paths! "All right I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you." Harvey spoke gently that Marie instantly knew it was Rachel he was talking to.

Maybe there was a slight chance he wouldn't see her. His back was turned facing the wall, so she decided to walk very fast to her car. As soon as Harvey hung up the phone he heard footsteps. His eyes went wide as he saw Marie; who stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Harvey turn to look at her.

"Marie?" Harvey made his way over to her but she resumed walking to her car. Harvey walked a bit faster to catch up with her. "Marie." Harvey took hold of her arm.

"What Harvey!?" She snapped around and removed his hand from her arm. "I don't have anything to say, except that I am glad you reached your goals. I hope you are content with your life."

Harvey sighed and looked away from her. "Thank you. I just simply want to know how you are doing and how is the job at Gotham General working out."

"How I am doing!" Marie laughed bitterly. "You think I am well? Wow, you certainly know how to question criminals but not someone who loved you with everything they had. If you must know I am fine, the job is great." She couldn't handle seeing him but sooner or later she knew this would come.

Harvey looked at her as a huge wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't think she would still love him after what he had done. "That's good to hear. I am glad you are pursuing your goals."

Marie felt a bit wrong for snapping like that. "Thank you. Now, can I please get to my car."

Harvey nodded. "But I need you to tell me something."

"What? You already made your point clear that you are truly sorry. And if you are asking me to forgive you, then don't because I can't do it."

"I _am_ sorry for everything I did. I really did love you Marie." Harvey tried to reach out for her but she moved farther away.

"Please Harvey, stop. Just let me forget about you. I let my life revolve around you too much and it ruined me." Marie rummaged through her purse as she looked for her keys.

"Do you still love me?" Harvey hated seeing her like this, even asking her this question.

Marie sighed and looked up at Harvey. "Unfortunately yes. Look, Harvey I just want to forget you and focus on my career now. I want to sulk alone. And it would make things easier if we avoided each other. I won't stay here permanently, this is just temporary. Please just leave me be and be with her. I will move on eventually, no you know what, I think I am. I am dating someone now and he is great. So lets go our separate ways and forget that we were going to get married. Forget me like I am slowly forgetting you." Those were the most painful words Marie had to say to the man she was still madly in love with. She lied about Bruce, yes she was considering him but they don't know each other that well. They would only be friends.

"I hope he deserves you because I certainly did not." Harvey kissed her cheek and left her side to get into his car. She watched as he drove away, completely shocked at what he just did.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she got into her Audi. She wiped her eyes to get a clear look at the road ahead of her.

Batman watched as the Audi drove off knowing exactly who was in it. He heard the whole conversation between Marie and Harvey. He was shocked to know that Harvey had been engaged to her, Batman wondered if Rachel knew about this. Once again Marie Spencer was a mystery to him.

* * *

A/N: Finally she told him off! But, I don't think she quite finished yet. Thank you all who love this! I will try to get as much out as I can since Christmas Vacation is right around the corner, so yea just keep on the look out for updates.

Thanks to:

taintediegacy

hatorisgirl15

XxXLIFEafterDeathXxX

SexySadie88

Kairan1979

jar3dsg1rl1111

LeleChaos

Fleur Morte

silverphoenix19

automaticsnow

Love ya all!


	7. Trust Revised and new AN

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes, I am so ashamed now. I fixed it for you guys and again I am very sorry. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I continue to get. I wanted to re-post this fixed because I didn't want to take up room with posting just an author's note, its a waste of space and a tease. Which is why I did it here. I am so glad you guys pointed it out, thank you. I am currently working on the next update so don't fret, I will be back soon with a JUICY update I am sure all of you will love. Hopefully school doesn't get so much in the way. But no worries my little lovelys I will be back soon!!

* * *

Mornings were not her best friend but somehow she managed to motivate herself to get up and face another challenging day. But today was going to be different, today she was going to be positive for Bruce. She decided to follow her own advice to slowly forget about Harvey. The first step was to go to Wayne Enterprises and explain everything to Bruce. If she was going to start fresh, then coming clean was the best way to start. She was exhausted of having to deal with this hurt in her heart, as much as her heart still belonged to Harvey, she wanted to forget him. Maybe a friendship with Bruce would be the key to putting Harvey in the past.

She passed through the sliding glass doors of the massive building and gathered all her courage. This was not going to be easy because she was going to reveal everything she kept bottled up inside to a complete stranger. Marie did admit a few of her feelings to her family but it was limited and she detested talking about it. She wondered what he would say. Would he think she was insane about the fact that she let her love for Harvey Dent dictate every aspect of her life?

Maybe or maybe not. No matter the answer she would begin living her life for herself. And she was about to find out.

"Good morning, how may I help you." The petite secretary looked up at Marie. She was pretty and very graceful as her fingers moved about the keyboard without it being necessary that she had to look at the computer screen.

"Good morning, is Mr. Wayne in?" Marie felt very out of place and under dressed. She glanced down at her casual cashmere dress and wrapped her light grey sweater tighter around her body as she waited for the secretary's response.

"He is in a meeting with one of the department heads at the moment. He should be out in a few minutes. If you like you are welcome to wait in his office." She smiled up at Marie. Marie smiled back and nodded. The first woman who didn't scowl at her with jealousy at the mention of Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you." Marie headed inside the massive stylish office to wait for him. She couldn't help but cross over to the grand windows that looked out into the city. From up there, Gotham looked like the most beautiful city in the world, a grand expanding city with good citizens and excellent leaders striving to make the city a better place to live. But from Below and outside of Wayne Enterprises it was a different story, people running scared as thugs go about the city terrorizing its citizens and forcing some to carry weapons in there pockets or purses for protection. And Marie was one of them because of Jim's insistence that she carry around at least a canister of pepper spray in her purse at all times.

"Marie." She turned as she heard his silky voice call her name.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your work hours." Marie walked to where he was standing.

"No. Actually I'm glad to see you. You left so shaken because of the call from the hospital that I was a bit worried about you." Bruce gently took hold of her arm and led her to the black leather couch that was at the far end of the office. A black couch that was his daytime bed because the chair was far too uncomfortable for his daytime power nap.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Marie sat down and looked right into his deep brown eyes that always held a certain dark abyss to them. Marie saw something very familiar in them but couldn't quite comprehend them. "Bruce, I haven't been completely honest with you and if we are going to...well....be friends....then we should not keep any secrets."

Bruce was a little disappointed that she only said _friends_. There was more to her and he was already attracted to her. Of course, a pretty good small part of his heart was Rachel's but there was something alluring about Marie that when he was with her, he completely forgot who Rachel Dawes was. Ever since the night he saved Marie, she was like a toxin to him. "I am sure it's nothing that will make me angry Marie, just tell me."

Marie smiled softly and took a deep breath. "I lied about the phone call. The hospital didn't need me, I just wanted an excuse to get out of there. You see, I don't know if you noticed Harvey Dent sitting at one of the center tables that we were sure going to pass by."

"I did, he was sitting with a good friend of mine, Rachel Dawes." Bruce knew sooner or later Marie was going to tell him about Harvey, after all he did witness there heated encounter last night at the parking lot of the MCU. But of course he had to play as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Since last night Bruce already had a good idea on why Marie decided not to continue with their dinner date.

Marie rose her elegant brow in surprise. "You...you know _Rachel Dawes_?"

Bruce nodded. "She is an old childhood friend and then she kind of grew into a love interest later on." Bruce watched Marie carefully as she looked away from him. She was thinking awfully hard about something.

Marie took another breath to calm herself. What was it about this woman that she had men fall at her feet? Marie just ignored the fact that Bruce knew her and decided to continue. "I was engaged to Harvey Dent about two years before he became District Attorney here. We met at the hospital while I was doing my residency at Boston General. We dated for a year or so while he finished law school, while we were together Harvey got offered an internship here in Gotham. He came back and forth when he could to Boston to see me. A few months passed and the mayor saw potential in Harvey to become DA, Harvey came back and proposed to me. I agreed to move out here with him so he can get started on his campaign right after the wedding. Little did I know - while I was far too busy with exams and other things- that he met Rachel. He came back and everything was okay I guess, then he was called back again three days before the wedding to Gotham. He promised me he would be back in time." Marie shook her head as she thought of the day Harvey promised he would be back in time.

Bruce was listening intently to her. He was slowly starting to comprehend her.

"I was so naive that I believed every word he promised me. Anyway to cut a long story short, he left me at the church dressed in white in front of everyone. He didn't bother to call until a month after the wedding. He came back to apologize for what he had done and he confessed why. He fell in love with your friend Rachel. I can never ever forgive Harvey for that. I loved him so much, in fact, a stupid part of me still does." Marie couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Then, Bruce did something either of them didn't expect. He took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. She let the rest of her tears fall as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce held onto her tightly, never had he been so attentive to another woman like this. Sure he charmed his dates, kissed there cheeks, held their hands, but not like this. But then the answer popped into his head...because Marie was different from all of them, even Rachel. Marie was someone that Bruce never encountered and he felt like he needed to protect her, he didn't even know her that well to be emotional this way with her.

After a few minutes she pulled back and realized that she stained his Armani suit jacket. "I'm sorry I was not expecting to break down like this. I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"One can't control emotions they have to bottle up inside. Well, let me rephrase that. We can but only for a short while because sooner or later they are going to come out." Bruce replied the truth because he had experience. Sometimes he couldn't show emotion, he had to bottle up all his feelings and stick it through. He was aware one day he was going to burst.

Marie smoothed out where she had cried and tried to iron it with her hand so it wouldn't look wrinkled. "I guess I didn't tell people how I truly felt only because I didn't want them to think me insane and lock me up in a mental hospital. You are the first person I actually fully talked to about this. When I did let my emotions burst, it was in my ten minute breaks while at work in an abandoned room where I was sure no one would pass by."

"I am glad you decided to tell me this. It's nice to know you trust me just a bit now." Bruce smirked.

"I think its safe to say I trust you fully. And in fully trusting you, I want to move on and put him behind me."

"I think that is a good idea. I understand if you have to take time." Bruce took hold of her hand an squeezed it.

Marie shook her head. "No, I had two years to cope with this, its time to move on. Now, I hope you can accept a dinner invitation from me to make up for last night."

Bruce was very content to hear that her moving on included him in the picture. "Yes, I would love to. Is tonight alright with you?"

"Perfect. Do you want me to meet you anywhere?"

"I will pick you up." Bruce decided to invite her over to the penthouse instead of a crowded restaurant.

"Where will we be going." Marie stood to leave.

Bruce led her to the door. "My penthouse. I will be at your front door at seven." Bruce knew for a fact that Alfred would be pleased with this. But most of all he was pleased that they were slowly progressing to something.

Marie nodded. "Thank you for everything, I didn't mean to thrust this upon you, I just thought that I should give you an explanation as to why I left like that, the true explanation." Marie was content to know that she could trust Bruce.

"I am glad you did. I want you to know that you can trust me."

Marie didn't say anything else. She only kissed his temple and turned to leave without looking back.


	8. Fresh Start

Bruce Wayne was definitely a man of his word. The door bell rang and Marie still had her robe on. She was at least hoping he would be a bit late, considering that it wasn't Alfred picking her up. Marie was more nervous than the other night of their first date. Finally it would be just them, there would be no one else to hear what they have to say to each other. Tonight was going to be his turn to tell her about his past with Rachel. Marie was a bit bothered at the fact that Bruce was really close with Rachel, she wasn't completely jealous because she barely even knew him. In which case she had no say on who was in his social circle, which of course would consist of many women, not just one.

Marie tied her robe tighter around herself and quickly straightened the last lock of hair. It was lucky that she finished straightening her hair on time before he arrived or she would have looked much worse. She flung open the door to be received by the most adorable look of amusement of Bruce's face. But she quickly forgave him as she took in what he was wearing. It was casual but any woman in her right mind would have to admit that Bruce Wayne looked utterly ravishing in anything. The dark blue button up shirt fitted very well to his body as well as his jeans, Marie couldn't help but stare for a minute or two. She was also grateful that she saw him in casual clothes which would make it easier for her to chose tonight's attire.

"I take it you don't agree with what I am wearing." Bruce cleared his throat to get her attention away from his body.

Marie shook her head. "No, its perfect because it makes my wardrobe selection a lot easier. So, thank you." Marie opened the door wider for Bruce to come in. "Come in please. I am sorry for not being ready on time, it's just that I spent the day with my Aunt Barbara and the kids that I ran late."

"Don't worry about it. Alfred needs a little more time with preparing dinner anyway." Bruce came in and was surprised that a woman like Marie still had tons of boxes, shoes, coats and handbags around the living room. Magazines were lying about the table, books stacked on the desk with a Mac Book laptop opened, but all in all it was a stylish apartment with all its womanly touches added to it.

Marie took notice of his survey around the room. "I apologize for my roommate's mess. Everything lying on the floor, table, and chair is hers. Though I have to admit the desk is my mess alone because I am the one who still actually studies at night."

Bruce smirked. "So then your room is nothing like this?"

"No." Marie smiled and headed back to her room to change.

Bruce looked around once more and went over to the desk to see what all her books were about. They were all mostly medical books and notebooks where she had scribbled her necessary notes. He was also impressed to see that she had books like Rousseau, Voltaire, and a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. He liked that about her, an intelligent strong minded woman. Not like his usual dates who at times don't have any idea of what they are talking about. Of course Marie wasn't the only strong minded woman in his life, Rachel was another woman in his life with equal intelligence.

"You can help yourself to anything! The kitchen is a bit further down the hall to your left!" Marie yelled from the bathroom as she slipped on her black leggings. Once that was done, she unplugged the straightening iron with one hand and she placed the black lacy tank top over her head with the other. Multi-tasking was one of Marie's good qualities.

"Thanks! I hope I am not taking time away from your studying period!" Bruce yelled back as he continued to look at all the complicated diagrams of the human heart.

"Oh its fine really, I need a break!" Marie put on her long grey sweater and walked over to the closet to look for her flats. "Besides, I am looking forward to tasting Alfred's cooking!" Marie walked out to the living room to see Bruce looking at her books and diagrams. "Trust me, you won't find it so fascinating once that information is stuck to your brain. It eventually becomes boring because there is no new information given in those damn books, that's what the Internet is for and at times it is not really accurate information.

Bruce closed the book. "But it doesn't hurt to look up information for curiosity, even though it might not be accurate, but you will have the great satisfaction of knowing you are right and they are wrong."

"Very true." Marie agreed as she pulled her coat out of the closet. Bruce couldn't help but stare at her graceful movements, how can a strong minded woman seem so delicate? Marie Spencer was far different from Rachel.

"Ready?" Bruce went over to the front door and opened it. Marie nodded and stepped out first and took out her keys to lock the door. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as he stood behind her, she could feel his eyes burn onto her back. She couldn't help but think why was she reacting to him this way? The last time she ever felt this way was when she was first going out with Harvey. "_Could I slowly be on my way to forgetting Harvey?_" Marie's mind tortured her with this question all day. Bruce was the only person who occupied her mind the entire day. She shook her head as the same question went through her mind and turned to Bruce so they could leave.

* * *

Once the elevator door to the penthouse opened, Marie's nose was teased with the inviting smell of Italian food.

"Does your penthouse always smell this delicious?" Marie asked with curiosity as Bruce chuckled at her question.

"He is being generous this evening because you are here for dinner." He took Marie's coat and led her straight to the kitchen.

Marie couldn't help but take in the view of the city from the windows. This was indeed the most beautiful penthouse in Gotham. It looked like as if the entire light from the city was illuminating Bruce's home, the marble floor was flawless as a diamond, the furniture was rich and polished, and the fireplace was a classic touch. Truly a place fit for the prince of Gotham.

Alfred recieved both of them with a warm smile. He was content to see that Bruce was giving this a chance. He would often lecture him on the fact that he should stop putting romance on hold, and that being alone was not the answer. The only thing that stopped Bruce from getting into a relationship was his alter ego. Putting more people in danger was not an option to Bruce, especially someone he was in love with. Deep down Bruce was hurting over the fact that Rachel was with Harvey, but then he would remind himself that it was better this way. Rachel would be happy and safe, that was all Bruce could hope for. And maybe, since the time was coming soon, Batman would no longer be in need and he can finally have Rachel.

But now Marie was in the picture and a part of him wanted to pursue a relationship with her.

"I hope you brought your appetite Miss Marie." Alfred took the tray of lasagna out of the oven and placed it out on the counter to cut up the serving portions.

"Of course I did because I knew you were cooking."

Alfred and Bruce laughed. "It's almost ready."

"Come on, I'll show you around while Alfred finishes up." Bruce took Marie's hand and led her out of the kitchen. "Upstairs first." They went up the massive spiral staircase and went into the first door on the left.

Marie noticed the desk and the huge shelves stacked with books that looked like they were never opened. She imagined it was the study, probably more of a use to Alfred than to Bruce. There were various pictures along the walls, but there was one in particular that called Marie's attention. It was a man and woman standing next to each other holding hands. The man was certainly handsome, his eyes were warm and held so much love in them. The woman had the same look in her eyes and it went well with her old Hollywood beauty. Marie went over to it and picked up the picture frame.

Marie had a good idea who they were. "Are these your parents?"

Bruce nodded and went over to stand next to her as she admired the picture. "I was glad that this picture didn't get really damaged." Marie looked up at him confused. "Wayne manor burned down a year ago, that's why I am living here."

She noticed the sadness in his eyes and she couldn't help but feel for him. "I am sorry about your home and your parents, Bruce." Marie gently placed the picture frame back in its place.

"How do you know about my parents?"

"Unfortunately not every nurse at Gotham General is concentrating on their job and they talk as if they are talking to someone deaf." Marie noticed that Bruce remained silent as he continued to stare at his parents picture. "You know, you're lucky."

He furrowed his brows and looked her. "Why do you say that?"

Marie sighed as she remembered her childhood. "That you have a picture of your parents together. My father died in a car accident a few days after I was born. My mother was distraught that she refused to talk about him in front of me because she didn't want me to see her cry. They weren't married yet either, so there were no wedding photos, nothing whatsoever. I was in her words a 'love child'. They were planning to marry after I was born but I guess fate had other plans." Marie shrugged and walked over to the tall windows. "She loved him dearly, I guess that is where my undying love comes from. The only picture I have of him is very old and not in the best conditions but at least its something."

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered

Marie turned instantly placing a smile on her pink lips. "I didn't even get a chance to know him. That's why it wasn't hard to deal with."

"But don't you ever wish you knew him?"

"Of course I do but it didn't happen so I have to move on."

Bruce only nodded in agreement. He continued to show her around the penthouse and was content to see how amazed she was by everything. She had this rare sparkle in her eyes that seemed so warm and inviting that he had never noticed until now. After he finished showing her around, they headed downstairs for dinner.

Marie smiled as she saw Alfred's charming romantic place setting. "This looks amazing." It was even better than the restaurant. Alfred had placed a small table enough for two by the windows, to have the city night life as a background. The silverware was polished well and small vase of red roses rested at the center of the table. There was a bucket of wine on the side of the table and desert- which consisted of red velvet cake and other chocolate delicacies- set aside on another table

Bruce pulled out the chair for her. "Yea, he really did out do himself this time." Once he made sure Marie was settled in her chair he sat across from her. He couldn't help but look up at Marie as she gently draped the cloth napkin over her lap and picked up her fork to begin eating. Bruce couldn't help but think this would be great to do every evening with her.

Dinner consisted of delicious food and enjoyable conversation between the two. They were enjoying their last piece of desert as they laughed about Bruce's many adventures with the models of Milan when they here for fashion week.

"Don't you get sick of them by the end of the evening?" Marie asked as she sipped a bit of her wine.

"Sometimes, but some of them are really nice and tolerable to be around." Bruce smirked.

After desert, they decided to sit outside on the balcony to watch the city night life go about below them. This was truly what Marie didn't expect. She expected to have a date with the playboy she had first encountered but not the sensitive charming man before her. Was this the true side to Bruce Wayne? He was very attentive to her and Marie enjoyed that, she hadn't experienced anything like this ever since Harvey. She held back because she did not want to get ahead herself and unfortunately because there was still the issue of Rachel.

"You are quite misleading ." Marie said quietly as she leaned on the railing.

"Would you care to elaborate on that Dr. Spencer?" Bruce also leaned on the railing right next to her.

"Because at first you come out as this arrogant rich guy but behind closed doors you're someone else. It seems that you don't care about your status or anything material. Behind closed doors you're sensitive and caring. I can't say charming because you are either way and that was the first thing that caught my attention." Marie smirked remembering that day at the hospital.

"I don't have to put on a show for anyone here." Bruce replied gravely. "I do it because they see me as that, so I like to oblige them with this playboy act." Bruce couldn't tell her why he put on the act. He knew she wasn't ready for anything like revealing that he was Batman. "You are pretty misleading as well, being strict and a bit harsh to the nurses at the hospital and here you are very sweet."

Marie moved away from the railing and walked to where the terrace chairs were. "I take my job seriously and I won't let anyone ruin my career. It took a lot of work to get where I am today, especially after what happened with Harvey. "

"Do you ever think you will be able to let him go completely?" Bruce went over to sit by her as she contemplated his question. Bruce could see that was trying hard to find an answer to give him. He decided to let it go because it seemed that this was still hard for her. "You don't have to answer...yet."

Marie shook her head and placed her small hand on top of his. "No, I want to and I will be honest. One day I will and hopefully there will be someone who I can fully give my heart to. I just need time." She smiled and looked at him. "I know it will happen though."

They remained silent for a few minutes. A part of Marie wanted that person she would one day give her heart to would be Bruce. She couldn't deny the fact that there was a spark inside of her, however there was a lot of things in their way.

"What about Rachel? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Yes I do." Bruce replied sincerely. Marie felt her heart drop.

" I am glad you're being honest." Marie removed her hand away from his and stood to go back inside. "It's getting late I should go." Bruce noticed her sadness at his response and he was a bit angry at himself for saying that to her. He gently pulled her back to him.

"But then you came along and I am feeling something I never felt with anyone, not even Rachel." Once he had her in his arms he felt that she was trembling but she didn't push back from him. Their faces were close together, foreheads touching and he managed to smell her sweet perfume. "Why are you nervous?" Bruce whispered as he pressed Marie more to him.

"Maybe...because I am also feeling the same way." Marie placed her hands over his chest.

"Then you shouldn't feel nervous at all." In one swift bold move, Bruce pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet and gentle at first but then it turned into something heated and passionate, as if they have been deprived from each other. The sensation was pleasurable to both of them and they didn't want to stop. Their lips continued their heated dance as Bruce moved Marie inside the house and straight to the black leather couch by the fire place. He pushed her down onto the couch and proceeded to kiss her neck, Marie's hands tightly grasped onto Bruce's back. He couldn't deny that he wanted her right then and Marie's soft sighs encouraged him more. To Marie it felt so right to be in his arms and she realized that she did want to be with him.

But this was going at a very fast pace. "Bruce, I think we should stop."

Bruce sighed and looked up at her. He also realized that this was all moving to fast. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But maybe we should take it slow for now." Marie kissed his cheek and got up to grab her coat.

"Marie."

"Yes?" Marie put on her coat and went back to sit down by Bruce. He took her hand into hers.

"That night when you left I had dinner with Harvey and Rachel. And Harvey seemed very determined about his job as DA and I liked that about him." Marie nodded in agreement because she knew how passionate Harvey was about his job. "I was inspired by his words that I decided to throw him a fundraiser next week. I want my social circle to see how serious Harvey is about this and support him. Now, I would like it if you came for me and be my date for the evening. I understand if you don't want to." Bruce hoped that she would say yes. He knew it would be hard for her to accept but there was still some hope.

"If I want to move on, I can't be hiding from him or her, so yes I would love to come. Besides, as much as I am not in good terms with Harvey, I believe in what he stands for." Marie saw the happiness in Bruce's face and felt her heart flutter.

"Thank you."

"No problem, fresh start remember?"

Bruce smirked as he walked her to the elevator to take her home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Much to Marie's dismay the week was awfully long and she had received no call from Bruce. It was a good thing because she didn't want to hear about him or even go to the fundraiser with him after she read the Gotham Gazette on Monday morning.

_**Love Boat- Billionaire absconds with entire Moscow Ballet.**_

"That lying good for nothing airhead playboy jerk!" Marie slammed her locker door as she was getting ready to head home. That headline ran in her head all week and of course the nurses would not stop talking about it. Every time Marie would pass by to drop off charts they would start a conversation about Bruce Wayne just to bother Marie because they knew she had gone out with him. Unfortunately for Marie they still held a grudge against her and saw this as a way to torture her.

"Whoa Marie! Don't take out your anger on the poor locker!" Kimberly came in, also getting her stuff so she can go home and get ready for the fundraiser. When Bruce had dropped Marie off after their so called romantic dinner, he extended the invitation to Kimberly also. With gleaming delight she agreed to attend. Marie continued to mutter inappropriate things as she took off her white coat and threw it in the locker. "I guess you are not going ."

"If I go my uncle would be ashamed of me because I would end up locked up in the MCU." Marie was angry because he didn't tell her he was leaving and spending the rest of the week on his yacht sipping champagne and having a private ballet with the ballerinas.

"I don't get why you are angry. You two aren't together, right?" Kimberly stopped what she was doing and examined Marie. She stopped muttering and sat down on the bench. "Wait! Something did happen between you guys and you didn't tell me! Some friend you are!"

"Nothing happened. It was only a kiss." Marie blushed and Kimberly quickly noticed. "Okay it was more than a kiss, it became heated and passionate but that was it. We stopped before we got further."

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not. We are not together." Marie lied. She was completely jealous.

"Whatever you say. But now you have to go to remind him of how good that kiss was."

"No, out of the question." Marie grabbed her coat and walked out into the hall.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On her way home her cell phone rang about a dozen times. Marie didn't bother to answer it because she knew it was Kimberly. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just wanted to lock herself in the apartment and not come out until Monday morning again to resume her work week. The phone didn't stop ringing when she finally reached the apartment building.

Marie decided to pick it up so it would stop ringing. "Look Kim, nothing you say will make me change my mind about going to this party. I don't want to go!"

"I thought we agreed that you would accompany me to this." The velvet voice made Marie's breath stop. She couldn't find the words to tell him no. They stayed silent for a few moments, until she finally gathered her courage.

"Well Bruce, I changed my mind. Maybe you can take one of those lovely ballerinas you spent the entire week with on your yacht. I am sure one of them would love to." Marie was outraged that she heard him chuckling on the other end. "I don't see what's so amusing."

"I can explain everything once Alfred picks you up."

"No, didn't I make it clear I don't want to go much less be with you the entire evening." Marie was trying very hard to stay calm but she couldn't accomplish it.

Bruce was now becoming a bit irritated but kept his cool. "Marie, I want you by my side tonight. I assure you I have a good explanation for this."

Marie's heart fluttered when he said '_I want you_.' "Give me on good reason why I should accept."

"Because its a fresh start, remember?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: AH!! What will happen next!!

Thank you my lovely readers who reviewed and subscribed!

SexySadie88

taintedlegacy

XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX

Lady Slone

LeleChaos

PadawanCassy

Rachelewe

I will be back with more!!! :)


	9. Chance

_"You have never loved me. You just thought it was pleasant to be in love with me."_

_

* * *

_

He was absolutely right and Marie could not argue with him about that. The last time she was with Bruce, she had said that she wanted a fresh start and going back on her word was out of the question. Tonight she would be on Bruce Wayne's arm celebrating Harvey's success. Her stomach turned at the thought of being in the same with him and Rachel, while also being Bruce's date. She thought that she had completely lost it because she could not deny the fact that she was starting to like Bruce but yet she was still in love with Harvey.

Marie also thought of Harvey and what he would say about Bruce being the man she is dating. But what would he care? Harvey has moved on with his beloved Rachel. Marie also had the same right of falling in love with someone else. Except for the fact that she wasn't in love with Bruce...yet.

She wasn't surprised to see Alfred waiting for her outside her doorstep with an insanely large white box. Marie rushed to the door feeling ashamed for making Alfred wait for a long time while she sulked in her car after she accepted Bruce's reason and hung up the phone.

"Alfred I am very sorry. I had know idea-"

Alfred shook his head. "Don't worry Miss Marie, I actually just got here a few minutes before." Marie smiled and opened the door for Alfred to step in, but as the gentleman that he always was, he let her in first. Marie eyed the white box that had a silver ribbon on it. Alfred placed it on the coffee table. "I hope I guessed the right size."

Marie shook her head and untied the silver ribbon. Once the ribbon was off she noticed that the box had _Dior_ written on it in silver letters. She took the lid off and dropped it on the floor. Alfred couldn't help but smile at her reaction to the dress and her reaction was the right one to such dress. Marie was in pure awe as she took out the delicate light pink almost cream dress, it was light as a feather and the beading on the shoulders was exquisite. The material was almost like butter as she ran her slender fingers across the fabric.

"This is too much Alfred, I can't accept this. Not to mention that we aren't together." Marie was about to place the dress fit for a goddess back in the box but Alfred stopped her.

"It's a gift from him. When he saw it he said that he couldn't imagine anyone else in this gown, not even a model from the runways in Paris." Alfred handed back the dress to her and turned her around to send her into the bedroom. "Now let's not make him wait too long."

"But-"

"No buts Miss Marie. I have never seen him so infatuated with woman, - besides Rachel; but that is a different story- out of all the other women he has dated, you are something rare that he has never encountered. You have seen the other side of him, the side he hides from the public eye. He is truly lonely and you have brought out a sparkle in his eyes that had vanished since the night his parents died. Miss Marie please give him a chance." Alfred truly believed that Bruce was starting to show happiness and he believed it was because of Marie. "As well as yourself. You shouldn't give up on love completely because one man broke your heart, not all men are the same. Perhaps Master Bruce could be the one to mend it back together."

Marie couldn't help but smile at Alfred's words. Was it true? That she was bringing back happiness into his life? "Maybe he can be the one to mend it but also not within a split second. This will take time and to prove that I want to give this a chance, I will go to this for Bruce."

"He needs you as much as you need him." Alfred patted her hand.

Marie nodded and headed into the bedroom to change for tonight's main event.

* * *

The whole car ride, Marie couldn't help but wonder where Alfred was taking her. Until they pulled up to an empty field not so far away from the city and it finally clicked when she saw the massive black helicopter that Bruce wanted to make an entrance to the party. She shook her head as Alfred opened the door for her.

Bruce smirked as he saw her step out of the car and couldn't help but admire how the dress fit her perfectly. As he continued to stare at her his heart raced quicker, faster than when he was out fighting criminals at night and facing the dangers of Gotham City. In his mind he tried to find the right words to justify his alibi. There was no way he was going to tell Marie about Batman, it would be too risky for her life and for their developing relationship.

"Let me guess, you wanted to use your helicopter pad tonight?" Marie took Bruce's hand into hers as he guided her into the chopper.

"You guessed right and I wanted to speak with you privately before we go to the party." Bruce relaxed and braced himself.

Once they were settled in, Marie patiently waited for his so called explanation he said he was going to give her.

"I am waiting."

Bruce put his hands up in defense. "What you saw in the papers was true. Only half of it, I was on the yacht for an hour or so and then a charted plane picked me up to take me to Hong Kong because I had some business to deal with there. The reason why I used it as an alibi was because Wayne Enterprises was going to do a joint venture with a company called L.S.I. Holdings. The owner, was actually wanted here in Gotham by Harvey and the cops. Apparently he is involved with the mob and I don't want the company that my family built to be tarnished because of one joint venture. Mr. Lau's illegal revenue would ruin the reputation of the company. So I went with to cancel the deal." Bruce sat back and waited for Marie's reaction.

She felt very guilty about going off on him the way she did. Marie hated herself for overreacting the way she did. She was embrassed because she shouldn't have taken such a reaction like that. She wasn't even his girlfriend to begin with.

"I feel really stupid for acting the way I did. I am very sorry Bruce." Marie felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Bruce really did like it when she blushed. "It's alright. I should have said something."

"No, you don't have to answer to me."

"We are starting fresh right?"

"Yes."

"Then if we are going to start fresh, then we should be able to give each other the heads up when one of us won't be in town. I really do like you Marie and I want to try _this _out." Bruce grasped her hand and kissed her softly. The butterflies began to swarm in her tummy. Marie didn't say anything else, she didn't have words to what he was saying. She knew he was waiting for her to say something but she only continued to kiss him.

To their dismay the helicopter finally landed on the helipad. Bruce let her go and got out. She took in a deep breath as they walked toward the glass doors, where she saw that everyone was waiting.

Everyone's attention turned to Bruce Wayne as he entered the penthouse. Although their attention quickly shifted to the beautiful woman he had on his arm. Harvey's jaw clenched when he saw Marie on Bruce Wayne's arm. Rachel was shocked to see Bruce with one woman tonight. Little did she know it was Marie. Harvey never showed her a picture of her and Rachel didn't dare ask. Marie spotted Harvey across the grand room and noticed his reaction. She clutched harder onto Bruce's arm, he noticed and pulled her closer to him to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Sorry, we're late- glad you started without us! Now,where's Rachel?!" Bruce let go of Marie but still kept her close to his side. Marie still felt that all eyes were on her, she hated the attention. She focused on Rachel as she came up closer to stand next to Harvey. Marie tried hard to hold back her tears and hold on to her courage for dear life. She was very tempted to run out. "Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend." Bruce grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Marie. " You know when she first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say...the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" Marie looked around the room searching for a familiar face but she found none. Kimberly must have been delayed or something must have come up at the hospital.

Marie decided to focus only on Bruce as he continued his speech. " '_I believe in Harvey Dent_.' Yea nice slogan, Harvey. It certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know what? _I_ believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him..." Bruce raised his glass. "All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright future- Harvey Dent." Everyone applauded at Bruce's brilliant speech. "And I would also like to welcome Dr. Marie Spencer to Gotham City. Gotham General has been fortunate enough to gain a new brilliant doctor to save more lives. I am sure she will also contribute to Gotham's bright future"

Rachel eyes went wide. The beautiful woman next to Bruce was the same woman that Harvey had left to be with her. Marie smiled as she felt her heart beat faster. Harvey couldn't believe that Marie was dating Bruce. She was very serious and Bruce was from that.

Soon enough both Bruce and Marie were swarmed by a few people of the elite as everyone else resumed their conversations.

"Wayne you certainly kept her hidden really well. You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" One of Bruce's colleagues placed his hand on his shoulder.

Marie was about to correct his friend that they were not in a serious relationship, but Bruce spoke first. "It was best to keep it hidden." Marie was shocked that he didn't tell them that they were only friends not lovers.

From the corner of her eye she saw Harvey standing near by within ear shot of the conversation.

"Excuse me." Marie pushed past between Bruce and his friend and went out to get fresh air on the balcony to calm her nerves. Bruce noticed her reaction and quickly went after her.

Once again Bruce Wayne proved to be an arrogant jerk that he was known to be. Marie's hand tightly gripped onto the railing. Had he done this to make Rachel jealous? Because her reaction proved that and Harvey had the same one.

"Marie are you alright?" Bruce came to stand right next to her but she didn't answer. "Do you want to go home? This must be harder for you than I thought."

Marie snapped her head to face Bruce. "Of course it is but you just made it worse by telling a huge and I mean huge lie Bruce! How could you say we are together when we are not! When I said this was going to take time I meant it. I can't deny the fact that I am attracted to you but you are pushing me and its really becoming complicated for me." Marie took a deep breath before she continued. "And how can you say we are together when I don't know exactly who you are. At one point you're the complete playboy jerk everyone knows you as and then behind close doors you are charming and caring and everything a woman dreams of! Who are you really?"

Bruce sighed and tossed the remaining champange in his glass to the side. He had no idea what came over him when he told everyone he was keeping their relationship a secret, when the truth was that they didn't have one. " I am the same man you had a date with a week ago. This is just an image, you know that already. And I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. But when I said I wanted to try _this_....us out I meant it too. Maybe something will happen between us and we won't know until we start a relationship. Marie I want to be with you. I can't say love yet because I am not certain and if I say it, I would be lying somewhat to you. And its the same situation with you, you can't say love yet because of Harvey and I completely understand that. I will wait as long as it takes for that. I am attracted to you."

Marie ran a hand through her long hair. "I don't know what to do. This looked like a slap to Rachel's face and I don't want to be used. I was once and I am not going to take it again." Bruce reached out for her but she stepped back away from him.

"That was and never will be my intention Marie. I just want you to give us a chance." Bruce watched as her eyes began to water.

"I need to be alone right now and figure this out. I will try to give you an answer by the end of the night." Marie walked away from Bruce as he watched her slip away from him.

* * *

Harvey watched as Marie went into the kitchen to getaway from everyone.

"So Wayne is your boyfriend?" Harvey came to stand in front of her as she wiped her eyes. Harvey became concerned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did he do something to you?"

"No he didn't. I just need to be alone right now." Marie turned to walk away but Harvey stopped her.

"Marie you can't be serious. Out of all men, Bruce Wayne was your choice."

Marie became angry this time. She decided to say yes to Harvey about Bruce being her boyfriend. "You out of everyone else should be the last person to question who I am with! Yes I am with him. I don't see the problem. Harvey, you and I are not together anymore which includes that you do not have a say on who I am with. What do you care? You seem very happy with Rachel, why don't you go with her and leave me be!"

"I loved you deeply and I still care for you. That is why I am concerned about you, you are a far better woman and Wayne does not deserve you."

"And you did Harvey. If you loved me so deeply then why did you leave? You and I could have been married and happy but no, you chose to be happy with someone else. Now I am doing the same thing. I doubt you were ever in love with me." Marie pulled her arm away from Harvey. "I am happy now with him, just like you are with Rachel." Marie lied and walked out of the kitchen into the room. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but she couldn't do it.

Marie looked back out where she was with Bruce earlier but now Rachel stood there with him. Marie realized that she hated seeing them together. She shook her head and went up the stairs to the study to think things through.

Once in complete solace her mind began to spin. If she said no to Bruce then she would be in complete denial. She wanted to be with him and after all, in a way, he did make her happy, but most of all feel wanted. A feeling that she had lost because of Harvey. Bruce was now in her life and she would never be able to just forget him. He changed her which was making her feel something that was beyond what she could comprehend, a feeling that not even Harvey could have brought about.

"Maybe Bruce is right." Marie picked up the picture of his parents and saw the happiness and love in their eyes. "Maybe we can get to this point." Marie placed the frame back and looked out the windows.

A sudden gunshot startled Marie. Her heart raced faster as she ran out of the study to see what was going on in then main room. When she reached the railing she heard a creepy voice that made her cringe.

"Where is Harvey Dent!" Marie watched the strange man walk about the room torturing the guests. She also noticed his face was painted with make up and that he had a knife in hand. She carefully crept down the stairs as she looked for Bruce and Alfred. "I'll settle for his loved ones!"

"We are not intimidated by thugs!" A man shouted but the Joker took hold of him harshly.

"You know, you remind me of my father. And I hated my father." Joker grabbed the man's face and pressed the knife to him. Marie finally reached the bottom of the stairs without being noticed.

Alfred turned slightly. "Go and hide in the kitchen. Master Wayne would be upset if anything happened to you. Go, hurry before they see you." Marie nodded and crept into the kitchen. She watched as the Joker moved to Rachel. She also wondered where Bruce had gone off to. She looked around the kitchen for anything that could serve as a weapon if anyone attacked her. Marie found a small knife on the counter top and kept it close to her.

Where was Harvey? He would be outraged if he saw what the Joker was doing to Rachel. Marie didn't care about Rachel but it didn't mean she deserved to get hurt. Marie was about to walk out and devise a plan to break Rachel free but a black gloved hand took hold of her and pushed back into the kitchen.

Marie remembered _him _from the night he saved her in the alley. "Stay here."

Batman managed to get into the main room without anyone noticing him and waited for the opportune moment to strike. Marie couldn't look out into the main room anymore, she just couldn't watch. She turned around and saw that the food closet had a mop in between the handles. She went over to it and took it out. Horror struck her when she saw Harvey's limp body on the floor. Marie knelt down before Harvey to check his pulse, fortunately he was still breathing. She ignored the tears streaming down her eyes as she tried to wake Harvey up. The battle between Joker and Batman was still raging on as Joker took hold of Rachel once more. But Harvey was Marie's first priority right now.

"Harvey!" Marie began to place pressure on his chest. "Harvey please wake up!" Harvey woke up instantly as he heard a blood curling scream coming from the main room. Marie turned to see Batman diving out the window to catch Rachel. _Bruce are you alright, where the hell are you?!_ Her mind was racing with thoughts but she had to do her job and go out to see if anyone was hurt.

"Where's Rachel?" Harvey coughed and stood up.

Marie looked up at Harvey as she remained on the floor. "Joker threw her out the window, but I am sure Batman caught her in time. I have to go downstairs to check on her." Marie stood and rushed out of the kitchen. Harvey quickly followed behind and grabbed her arm.

"How can you say it so casually?" Harvey was disgusted by the way she said it. As if she was saying that Rachel deserved it.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to cry!?" Marie ripped her arm away from Harvey's grasp. "As a doctor I have to keep myself under control to take control of the situation. Now if you will excuse me, I have to tend to your girlfriend."

* * *

By the time Marie got outside, medics were all ready tending to Rachel. She pushed her way through until she reached Rachel.

"How is the patients pressure?" Marie asked as she approached one of the medics and Rachel who was sitting quietly on the stretcher.

"Stable, there is no cuts or bruises. Batman managed to keep her from harms way."

"Still, a fall from the top of this massive building must have spiked her pressure. I want you to take her to Gotham General immediately for observation, we can't risk anything." Marie ignored the medic's comment on the Batman and took hold of Rachel's pulse.

Rachel continued to observe Marie as she was concentrated on what was going on around her. "Dr. Spencer I'm fine, really. You should save this stretcher for someone upstairs who might need it." Rachel admired Marie as she set all conflicts aside to do what she had to do. Rachel could imagine how hard this must be for her, because it was hard to see Marie with Bruce.

If Marie hadn't had people from Gotham General fluttering about, she would have yelled at Rachel. How dare she tell her how to do her job! Marie took a deep breath and moved away as Harvey came over and took Rachel into his arms. "You're right." She continued to back away as she watched Harvey kiss Rachel as if he hadn't seen her in days.

Marie realized that she would never get Harvey back. She also realized that Alfred was right, Bruce would be the right person to mend her heart.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your great reviews! I hope you enjoyed this and I will be back with more. The quote that introduced this chapter is from a play called "A doll's house." I am currently reading it and when I read the line, I immediately thought of Harvey and Marie. By the way, if you all are curious to see Marie's dress, there is a picture of it on my profile.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!- :) Michelle


	10. Taking the Risk

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely people who reviewed! Surprise!! Here is more! It's short but I hope you enjoy it!

Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

The next morning was very chaotic due to the fact that it was over flowing with patients. Marie was exhausted from last night and still trying to find an answer to give Bruce. He called very late last night but she missed it because she was asleep. He didn't leave a message so Marie didn't call him back. Considering the fact that she was still torn between two men and seeing Harvey with Rachel last night confirmed everything. She was going to tell Bruce yes, but not now, at least in few days when this whole chaos of the party has gone down.

"I heard Batman made an appearance last night at the party." Kimberly and Marie were in the wash room of the surgery room, preparing themselves for a bypass.

Marie scrubbed her hands thoroughly. "He did and of course all chaos broke loose. Rachel almost died last night."

Kimberly rose her perfect brow as she continued to rinse. "I missed all that!?"

"It's not funny Kim, she could have been killed. That psycho was after Harvey too." Marie glared at Kimberly. Marie could obviously care less about Rachel but Harvey was the one that worried her, despite the fact that he demonstrated his love for Rachel right in front of her.

"Did Batman save her in time? What about Harvey, was he hurt? And what do you care about Rachel anyhow, would it have made a difference if she died?" Kimberly bombarded her with questions as she was upset that she missed everything because she was called into the emergency room right when she was going to leave.

Marie shut the knob off and ripped out a paper towel. "Yes, he did save her in time. Harvey was hidden away in the food closet passed out, and don't ask why because I found him there. I managed to bring him back to consciousness. And finally, I don't like her but that doesn't mean I wish her dead."

Kimberly sighed. "Okay fine. Well at least no one got hurt. Now, please tell me what happened with Bruce. Because I know at last minute he swept you off your feet and convinced you to go."

Another thing Marie didn't really want to get into much detail but there was no one else she could trust with her men issues. "It was a smooth start but then he ruined it."

"How? How can someone like him ruin something?"

"Well first let me tell you everything. We arrived in a helicopter to the party and during the whole ride, he gave me explanation about the whole yacht thing. He actually went to Hong Kong because Wayne Enterprises was doing some sort of joint venture with a company from there. It turned out that the owner of the company was involved with the mob and everyone found out because the cops and Harvey were after him. Bruce didn't want his family's company to be ruined because of one business venture. So with that said he went to Hong Kong to cancel the deal, that was all." Marie turned to the small mirror in the room and tied her hair into a bun.

"You see I told you. Now, what about your relationship with him?" Kimberly did the same with her hair.

"He told me he wants to be with me. To give _it_ a try." Marie watched as Kimberly finished up.

"Then, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Marie shook her head. "No, wait let me finish. We arrived to the party and he gave a brilliant speech and actually introduced me to his little elite court. After his speech, one of his friends came up to us and said 'Wayne you certainly kept her hidden really well. You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!'" Marie rolled her eyes as she remembered that jerk. "And he replied that it was best to keep it hidden! Can you believe him saying that we are together when clearly we are not! I mean, I like him but I need time. I got pissed off and I went outside for fresh air."

Kimberly smiled wickedly. "He wants you and don't deny it. You know its true because you want him."

"I do but I can't just say yes to him a split second, besides Rachel still holds his heart. And he admitted that what we have can't be love...yet. He said we will find out if it grows into love if we do get into a relationship."

"I don't see the problem, if Rachel and Harvey are together, you two shouldn't wait. Did you say yes to him?"

"No, I told him I needed to be alone and that I would give him an answer by the end of the night. But of course that didn't happen because all hell broke loose because of that Joker freak."

"Are you going to give him an answer. Because, okay Marie lets be realistic here. You saw Harvey with Rachel, do you think he is going to let her go after what happened to her?" Kimberly watched Marie's face which became sad after remembering Harvey's passionate kiss with Rachel after she was saved by Batman.

"No, he's not and after seeing them made me decide what I am going to do." Marie sighed and headed out into the OR to do what she did best.

* * *

The surgery lasted longer than expected due to complications that arose but it was nothing Marie and her team couldn't handle. Thankfully the patient came out okay and Marie only has to wait to see how the patient would progress. She glanced at the clock as she went back into the wash room to dispose of her bloody gloves and wash her hands. It was about half past three, which meant it was time for rounds and then she would be able to go home.

Marie washed her hands, let her hair loose and put on her white coat as she walked out into the busy hall. Her destination was to the nurses station to get her charts. Once she reached it she saw they were already laying there to be picked up. This was probably going to take a while as there was a massive pile on the counter.

"Dr. Spencer!" Marie turned around to see Rachel Dawes approaching her.

Marie was in no mood to see her after last night. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself from ripping her hair out. "What can I help you with?"

"Can I speak with you in private?" Rachel smiled at her as she looked around. She hoped she would say yes. Harvey didn't know that she was meeting Marie, because Rachel knew he would try to stop her. Rachel wanted to clear everything with Marie and apologize for everything.

Marie tried to mask her irritated face but she was failing miserably. "Miss Dawes I don't have time to tend to you, unless you are feeling sick then I can lead you to the emergency room. But I have a lot of patients to see."

"I know but please can you spare at least ten minutes."

Marie looked around the room, then at Rachel. "Fine but I don't know what you have to say to me." Marie led her to an empty office at the end of the hall. What could Rachel possibly say to her? That she was sorry that she stole Harvey from her? Because she would be two years to late for an apology.

Marie gestured for Rachel to sit down as she remained standing. The tension was in the air and both women could feel it. This was what Marie tried to avoid, any kind of confrontation between Harvey and Rachel but since current events didn't let that happen, she had to bare the burden.

"I'm listening."

Rachel cleared her throat. "First of all, I want to thank you for your help last night. You are far more caring than any normal doctor here would be."

"I was doing my job." Marie said sternly.

"Yes, well either way, thank you. And I also wanted to apologize about everything that has happened between you and Harvey." Rachel was a bit nervous as to how Marie would react but so far it was good, in her opinion.

Marie shook her head and walked over to the windows to open the blinds. "No, no there isn't anything left to say. What happened, happened and I cannot change it. And you apologizing for it won't make the situation any better. I don't wish to deal with Harvey or you for that matter. You think an apology is going to make me want to become your friend or accept your relationship with the man I still love! If that was your goal then you are completely wrong."

Rachel knew this was going to push Marie's buttons but they would at least have to confront each other on this. "I know its hard for you but-"

Marie snapped this time. "_You_ know!? Ha! Please you didn't have to go through what I had to. You weren't the one who gave up everything for the man you loved, you were not the one who had to re-plan her life in order to be with the man you loved. And you certainly weren't the one who was left at the alter for everyone to see and be completely humiliated!" Marie tried to hold back her tears. She was not going to cry in front of Rachel. Rachel was completely still. "You aren't the one crying yourself to sleep, instead you are in the arms of the man I love!" Marie turned away and held in her sob.

"You're right. But were does Bruce fit into all this? What about him?" Rachel was still in love with Bruce, but they can't be together. She still deeply cared for him and she didn't like the fact that Marie was pushing him aside.

"Don't you dare bring Bruce into this! He has nothing to do with what happened between me and Harvey. He is just an unfortunate innocent caught in all this. I hate to say this but he is still hung up on you! I hope you are content with having two men at your beck and call." Marie pushed passed Rachel and headed for the door.

"No, he's not. Apparently he is infatuated with you now." Rachel remembered their conversation last night on the balcony. Bruce was beginning to feel something for Marie, but he still had hopes that Rachel would be with him. And that was one thing Rachel was very unsure about.

* * *

Marie's heart pounded as she waited for the elevator to open up to Bruce's house. She had decided to shove Harvey in her past and move on with Bruce. After all she wanted to be with him and she could not prolong it any longer. She had to tell him. Just as last night, this afternoon was an awakening for her.

Alfred greeted her with a warm smile as she walked in. "Miss Marie I am surprised to see you here, Master Bruce didn't mention that you would be stopping by."

"No, he doesn't know. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. He is upstairs in the study."

Marie nodded and headed up the spiral staircase. Once she reached the door of the study she noticed that a dim light was illuminating the room and he was looking out the windows.

"Bruce." Bruce turned as he heard Marie's soft voice call out his name. He was surprised to see her. After all they didn't really talk after their argument and then the Joker came to disrupt everything.

"Marie, what's wrong?" Bruce became concerned as she quickly walked to him and took his hands into hers.

"I need to talk to you." She continued to grasp his hands.

"Okay."

"I have an answer for you and my answer is yes. I do want to give this a try, I do want to be with you. But you have to promise me something." Marie looked at Bruce straight in the eyes. For a moment she got lost in the depths of them. Bruce was content to know that she had accepted but was confused at her sudden request.

"Which is?"

She took a deep breath, but she felt that getting it out now was best and then the rest would go smoothly. "Promise me that you will try to forget about Rachel and I will do the same with Harvey. If we are going to do this then we have to forget about our past loves. And in time if this doesn't work out then I will let you go."

Bruce looked at her. And he knew exactly what this meant. He would have to put Rachel behind him, it was going to be difficult but he was going to do this for his sake and Marie's. "I promise and I will also let you go if this doesn't work. But I doubt we will reach that point as to the fact that I want you."

Marie smiled. "I hope this does work. It would make me happy to know that maybe I might be that woman to show you what love is again. Even though I cannot say those words yet, I truly hope that one day I will. Bruce I want to take this risk."

"We are taking the risk together." Bruce corrected her. He let go her hands, and touched her cheek, just admiring the small sparkle in her eyes. He knew for a fact that she was already having an impact on him, he couldn't deny the fact that he was falling very fast. She reached up and kissed him like she did the other night. Marie savored the sweet moment and replaced the memories of Harvey with this moment. As she kissed Bruce her thoughts of Harvey Dent were slowly melting away.


	11. Jaded

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss they let each other go. Bruce pulled back and held on tightly to Marie, then he did something Harvey never did with her. He stared into her eyes and just looked into them, trying to find something else, something that would give him an answer as to why she came running to him. He did not doubt her, its just that he did not expect her to do this. But he also just wanted to look into her brown eyes, because he was starting to see something in Marie's eyes that he didn't see in Rachel's.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked as she looked up at his handsomely chisled face.

Bruce shook his head and let go of her. "No. Its just that this was so unexpected, but I couldn't be anymore content."

Marie tried to hide her sad smile. She couldn't tell him that her confrontation with Rachel pushed her to make her decision. She was going to say yes to him either way, its just that Rachel pushed her buttons and Marie wanted to prove her wrong. Bruce did matter to Marie and it was getting closer to the point where he was starting to matter a great deal. Although she still wasn't sure that he could mend her heart after Harvey broke it, but there was always hope. _Hope_ was still a shining beckon of light in her jaded heart.

But honesty was a big issue for Marie. And lying to Bruce was not an option. She had to tell him what Rachel had said and how it continued to torture her.

"Listen, I have something to tell you." Marie walked over closer to the windows to get a better view.

Bruce watched her as she stood by the window. "Before you do, I just want you to know you can always tell me anything. Having said that....I'm listening."

"Thank you. I have to be honest because I take honesty seriously and lying to you wouldn't help our fresh start." Marie continued to stare out the window, oblivious to Bruce's sad expression behind her. He was already breaking that rule about honesty, about his _other _identity. She is not ready for something like this yet and the risk is too great. "Rachel came by today to make amends. I know for a fact she feels guilty about this whole situation with me and Harvey. And you know, I don't blame her entirely because for her it would have been better if we were never engaged. Maybe she wouldn't feel guilty about kissing him or being in his arms every night. But she does and I cannot rid of her of that and tell her not to worry about it because I would be lying to her,and especially myself."

"Rachel is very caring and she just has your heart break on her conscience." Bruce understood completely where Marie was coming from but Rachel was also his friend, not to mention that a part of his heart still belonged to her. He had to make Marie see that she is not a selfish scheming woman.

"I can see that. But I simply can't forgive her Bruce and I hope you understand that. She can be with Harvey all she wants now, she won his heart and its far too late for apologies and what angers me the most is that I am trying so hard to move with my life but they both keep torturing me and disrupting it with apologies and regrets. I am sick of it. As much as it hurts me to see them together, I have to live with it and now I am content with that because I am moving on with you." Marie leaned her forehead against the window pane and sighed. " I became angry with her and said really hurtful things and I don't regret what I said. I hope that doesn't upset you."

Bruce walked over to her and stood by her facing the windows. "No it doesn't because this is something that happened to you. I cannot control your emotions much less dictate on how you react to the people that hurt you. Trust me, I fully understand what you mean."

Marie leaned up to look at him. "She also said that I was pushing you aside because I still love Harvey, do you feel that I am doing that to you?"

Bruce looked at her thoughtfully. "No, only for the sole fact that you are giving me a chance. And one day I hope to have the feelings you have for Harvey."

Marie was happy with his answer. She was not pushing Bruce aside at all. She also hoped to have the feelings he had for Rachel. "Would it be too soon to say that you _almost _are?"

"No, absolutely not. Because I feel the same way."

"Glad to hear." Marie laughed this time and it made him smirk. He moved closer and took hold of her by her waist. She gasped by his sudden grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched as did their bodies and Marie closed her eyes inhaling his intoxicating scent. His right hand slowly slithered up by her side all the way up to her rosy cheek, he began to stroke it and engrave this close moment between them in his mind. She was something he never experienced before, only to hold her seemed satisfying enough to him. But of course he did want to touch her, lavish her with kisses, whisper sweet loving words to her as he made love to her but its too soon for something like that to happen between them. Bruce didn't care to have these thoughts because he would wait until she was ready to fully give herself to him.

Their moment was interrupted by a sudden ringing. Marie sighed as Bruce let her go. She dug into her pocket and took out her phone. Unfortunately it was the hospital and Marie would have to leave Bruce as much as she didn't want to. Bruce watched as Marie spoke over the phone, she was cool and calm, no trace of emotion on her face whatsoever. But it was required of her job to be this way. She pressed a button on her blackberry and hung up.

Marie looked up at Bruce with a stressful look on her beautiful face. "I am sorry but I have to go."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I understand."

"But I don't want to go." Marie pouted as Bruce laughed and took her into his arms.

"You have to." Bruce kissed her sweetly on the lips and held her face in his hands.

"I know, but out of all other days they need me now. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Call me when you get home." Bruce kissed her cheek and walked her to the door.

"Alright, good night." She gave him one last kiss.

Apparently Marie wasn't the only one needed tonight, Bruce sighed as he turned to see the bat signal burn into the night sky.

* * *

_A few days later_

Gotham was in current mourning due to the loss of Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surillo. Gotham was in full despair as the people went into panic mode. They had no idea who to turn to, their only hope was Harvey Dent and also the Batman, as much as some of the citizens didn't want to rely on him because many people were dying because of him.

Marie was finishing her rounds before she left to go home. The past few days for her had been blissful and she was content at this point and how her relationship with Bruce was going. They went here and there when her schedule allowed it. She enjoyed being with him as did he. These past few days they managed to put Rachel and Harvey behind and just think about each other. She smiled to herself just thinking about the past few days. Marie would wait patiently for him to call her, send her a message, or at times he would show up at the hospital to pick her up. Little actions like that made Marie feel incandescently happy.

But they both hadn't reached love yet. It was only a matter of time.

Marie continued to gather a few IV bags from the lab for the patients. From the corner of her eye she kept noticing this suspicious male nurse follow her wherever she went. She continued to look from the corner of her eye as the man nurse observed a folder from a patient that he had in his hand. She couldn't really tell how he looked like, the only feature she could distinguish him by was his hair. It was a light brown shade and it was curly. Marie quietly gathered the liquid bags and went down the hall. The moment she moved, she noticed the man place the folder back in the box by the door and start walking toward another direction. It was the first time he didn't go the same direction as she did. Marie relaxed a bit now that she didn't sense being followed, maybe it was a coincidence she thought to herself.

When she rounded the corner to the next to rooms all her worries disappeared when she saw that Bruce was sitting in the waiting room.

"Bruce." Marie went over to him. She was happy that he kissed her lightly when she came up to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay late tonight at Wayne Enterprises."

He smirked. "I kind of lied about that. I actually got us box seats for the Moscow ballet. Can you come tonight?"

"Yea, let me just change a few IV bags and change out of these scrubs." Marie smiled and walked away to the next room.

Bruce sat back down and started reading a magazine. He had no particular interest in it whatsoever but he was bored. For a few minutes he flipped the pages as no article caught his interest. He turned as he heard two male nurses wheeling out a patient. Bruce looked up to see that it was a dead body being taken to the morgue. He cringed at the sight of it. The two male nurses left it out in the hall and went to the nurses station to make a call. Bruce couldn't help but stare at the body that was covered by a white linen sheet. What caught his attention was the white tag hanging on the corpse's foot.

_Name: Dr. Marie Spencer_

_Age: 28_

_Cause of death: STABBED! HA HA HA HA_

Bruce felt his heart pound harder as he saw those red letters scribbled on the tag. It was a sign of who Joker was going after next. But he couldn't tell Marie. The best thing right now was to stay by her side at all times. Bruce threw the magazine on the table and went looking for her.

Marie was coming out of the room and was surprised to see Bruce heading her way._ "_You're certainly in a rush."

"Yea I am."

"Okay...um let me go change and we can leave." Marie nodded and started to walk off but Bruce held her back.

"Show me around. Well, at least where you begin your day." Bruce said quickly. Marie was confused but just shrugged it off. She didn't want to walk alone either so she had no objection.

"Alright but I am afraid you're going to have to wait outside the locker area, authorized personnel only." Marie took his hand as they both went down to the locker room together.

Once they reached their destination Marie seemed to relax that she didn't see the suspicious man around.

"We will be able to stop by my apartment so I can change into something more suitable right?"

"Yea, don't worry." Bruce nodded and sat down on the chair outside. He felt sick to his stomach to see that tag with Marie's name on it. He tried to think of some sort of solution to keep her safe.

* * *

Through out the first part of the ballet Bruce still tried to come up with a solution. The only one that seemed reasonable enough was if Marie stayed at the penthouse for a few days, but what excuse would he give her? She would need some kind of explanation. He was relieved to see that the red velvet curtain closed and that everyone was leaving their seats because it was intermission. Bruce took hold of Marie's hand and led her out into the hallway.

"How do you like it?" Bruce asked hoping to sound enthusiastic about it. He couldn't distract his mind from what he saw tonight at the hospital.

Marie smiled as she smoothed out her silk black dress that resembled the one that Audrey Hepburn wore at the opening scene of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. "I love it, the music and the movement is amazing." Marie was enjoying herself and didn't want the night to end. Bruce was doing so well at hiding his emotions that she didn't know he was feeling very uneasy. "Thank you."

Bruce managed to smirk. "There is no need to, I enjoy your company."

"You didn't seem to fully comprehend my thank you."

Bruce furrowed his brows. "Elaborate please."

Marie placed her hands on his chest and smoothed out his Armani tuxedo jacket. "What I mean is thank you for these past few days. I couldn't have been happier, and I like being with you."

"I am happy to know that because I like this." Bruce kissed her cheek. "Marie, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"With all this mayhem going around, I would feel better if you stayed at the penthouse for a few days. It's too dangerous to be even walking around the city." Bruce looked at her hoping to convince her.

"I don't know Bruce, I mean I have to go to work and I have a commitment with Kimberly about the apartment, I can't just leave her by herself either."

"I am not asking you to stop going to the hospital because that would be an argument I will never win. I can have Kimberly under watch but I am worried about you." Bruce had to tell her some part of the truth. "The night of the fundraiser, the Joker was after Harvey. Fortunately he didn't get to him but there are _other_ ways he can get to him. For instance he can use you to get to him, I don't want to take that risk. It was a good thing Batman showed up to save Rachel as well, Joker was going to kill Rachel because she is with Harvey, imagine what he would do to you." Bruce was glad to give an excuse without having to reveal who he really is.

"You're right and if he doesn't find me then my family wouldn't be at risk." Marie realized that Bruce was saying the absolute truth. She looked up at Bruce as he nodded in agreement. "Alright, I will stay with you for a few days until this is done with."

The lights in the hall dimmed which meant that everyone would have to return to their seats.

Bruce was relieved that she didn't argue and this way he would be able to keep her safe. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died because of him.

* * *

Marie was nervous the whole car ride to her apartment to get her things. She didn't want anything to happen to her or her family. After the ballet she called her Uncle Jim and told him that she was going to be at Bruce's penthouse for a few days, she didn't tell him why because she felt that Jim had a lot to deal with right now and worrying him further more was out of the question. Bruce came to stop in front of the apartment building and got off the car. He walked quickly over to Marie's side to open her door. They both went upstairs to the apartment.

Marie opened the front door and headed straight for her bedroom to get her things. Bruce paced the living room impatiently trying to figure his next move on how he was going to stop the Joker from doing anything else. He looked out the window to see the Bat signal light up the sky once again. He would have to leave Marie here and have Alfred come to get her.

Bruce went into her bedroom. "Marie, I just got an urgent message from Wayne Enterprises. Stay here and I will have Alfred pick you up. I'm sorry."

Marie understood and kissed him. "It's alright, I think I can be alone for an hour or so. Gives me time to call Kimberly and pack my things."

"Good. I will see you later tonight." Bruce kissed her a bit more passionately before he left her side.

Marie watched as he left and she resumed packing her things. She was startled to hear a loud vibration come from where her phone was. She went over to the dresser to get her phone and saw that she got a text message. It was from Harvey. She sighed and read it.

_Marie I need to see you as soon as possible. Please I need to talk to you, its urgent. Meet me at West Ave._

She couldn't go because Alfred would be here. But West Ave was not from away from here, only a block a way. Marie was also curious to know what so urgent that Harvey had to see her. With haste she finished packing and left her suitcase by the door, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She promised herself to keep track of time so Alfred wouldn't find out about her leaving, that way Bruce doesn't find out.

Chills ran down her spine as she quickly walked to where Harvey wanted to meet her. What could he possibly want now? Right when she was content with herself and not crying every night like she used to, he had to show up again. Marie rounded the corner to the dark alley way. Why meet here?

"Harvey!" Marie called out as she wrapped her coat tighter around her.

Suddenly someone came from the shadows and covered Marie's mouth. She thrashed around in the man's arms as he tried to control her.

"Now, now that is no proper way to act if you value your life and your family's." Joker came out from the shadows as he approached Marie while his goon held her back. "Harvey was really stupid." Joker took in Marie as she continued to put up a fight. "Uncover her mouth."

The goon obeyed. "What the hell do you want!?" Marie screamed with all she had but Joker took hold of her.

"Shh...the only thing I want is your help my darling." He stroked her cheek. "You know Gotham's white knight better than anyone." Marie stood still and listened intently to what Joker was going to say. "Now, tell me, he hurt you didn't he? He practically ripped your heart to pieces and threw it back at you. Shouldn't he suffer like he made you suffer? He shouldn't be happy with anyone after what he did to you. Don't you think he should pay for what he did?" Joker smirked knowing he was getting to her weak spot. "I am simply giving you a chance for revenge here ."

Marie was bewildered at how he got this information. Of course she wasn't going to do anything to hurt Harvey. She hated him for what he did but she never wished to hurt him pyhsically. Unless if that was what the Joker meant. "No! I am not going to harm him."

"Psychical harm is not the only way you can make someone suffer. I am talking about emotional suffering."

Marie froze again as the Joker circled around her. "I won't do it."

"Stop acting like a martyr because you are not one. Don't act like an innocent victim. You can't deny the fact that you hate him for what he did because you do, I can see it in your eyes. You should take this chance and make him suffer. Think of all those nights you cried, think of the day you saw him kissing her right in front of you."

Marie shook her head violently as her hair cascaded down her back, coming loose from her twisted french bun she had it in earlier. "Stop it!" She screamed with all her night.

Joker raised his voice as continued to torture her. "Think of him with her right now, in his arms where you should be! Think of him whispering loving words to her!"

" No, no, no! Stop!!" Marie covered her ears and shook her head.

"Think of him making love to her and not you!" Joker was laughing at this point now, getting a kick at how he was torturing her endlessly. This was too easy for him.

Or so he thought.

With a sudden swoosh, Batman descended to the ground in between Joker and Marie. Batman pushed Marie back so she wouldn't get hurt. The Joker's goons launched at Batman one right after the other but it was no use. He was too fast and too skilled for them to handle. Marie watched as he punched, kicked, and hurled the men out of the way to get to Joker. Joker managed to slip away without Batman or Marie noticing.

Once all the men were down, Batman looked around for the Joker but he was no where in sight. He sighed in frustration and turned to see Marie sitting on the curb hugging herself. She kept hearing what the Joker had said to her about Harvey and Rachel. Batman watched as she let out a tortured cry. He couldn't bare to see her like this any longer so he walked to where she was and gathered her into his arms.

* * *

A/N Thank you my lovely readers for reviewing! I am glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too! I also hope you had a good christmas! I will be back with more so stay tuned!! ;)


	12. Falling Apart

I'll seek you out,

Flay you alive

One more word and you won't survive

And I'm not scared of your stolen power

I see right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow

Feeding my flame

Shuffling the cards of your game

And just in time

In the right place

Suddenly I will play my ace

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gain

Eyes on fire

Your spine is ablaze

Feeling any foe with my gaze

And just in time

In the right place

Steadily emerging with grace

feeling any foe with my gaze

steadily emerging with grace

feeling any foe with my gaze

Steadily emerging with grace

- Eyes on Fire (Blue Foundation)

**A/N**: A song for Marie and Harvey

* * *

Marie opened her eyes to find herself on the balcony of Bruce's penthouse. Her mind was still in a blur due to the Joker's torture and much to her dismay, it was true. Harvey- the man she had planned on spending the rest of her life with and part of her is still irrevocably in love with- is with someone else and she still suffered over it. No matter if Marie was now with Bruce, Harvey was still a haunting memory in her heart. She was hurt, angry, and bitter, that she could not deny. But the fact that she was trying so hard to move on was getting to her, even more then when the day Harvey left her. Right when she was trying to pick up the pieces of her life everything had to spiral out of control. Marie had grown accustomed to the thought of Harvey never coming back to her and that she knew for a fact she would never love anyone else like she loved Harvey. He was everything to her.

But now, she stood on the grounds of where the man she was moving on with dowelled. Bruce was starting to have a huge impact on her. Bruce Wayne was a very passionate man, even though he hid it from the world, behind closed doors he was different. He was passionate in the way that he wanted to have a chance with Marie. Before Marie came into his life, his passion was only for Rachel and for the people of Gotham. But that passion sparked into something greater toward Marie. Behind closed doors he was a selfless, charismatic man determined to do what he had to do in order to accomplish what he has set out to do. Above all he was caring and made Marie feel wanted and loved. He made her feel like Harvey never did. Bruce made her feel secure with their own relationship that was starting to blossom into something deeper than just attraction.

"Are you alright?" Marie was brought back to reality by a deep voice that sent chills down her spine every time she heard it.

Marie turned to look at him. She stared at him for a while. She wasn't scared of him at all, a silly part of her wanted to know what he was all about. Marie continued to gaze at his dark eyes because they looked so ridiculously familiar, but in her current state of mind she could not put her finger on it. Marie was so exhausted of dealing with this heart break, mainly tired of life itself.

"I'm fine, just tired." Marie replied quietly as she made her way toward the railing. Batman noticed her take a few deep breaths as she grasped onto the railing."You always seem to be there when I am in danger."

Batman didn't respond. What could he say to her? That he is really Bruce and that it was lucky that he got to her on time.

"What did Joker want with you?" He ignored her previous statement.

She turned to face him. "Just as my boyfriend predicted, the Joker had plans on using me to get to Harvey." Batman- well, Bruce- felt his heart flutter at how she referred to him as her _boyfriend_. He tried so hard to resist the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her. "Is it wrong of me to find his offer tempting?"

Marie hated herself for actually considering helping out the Joker. Even though she didn't know exactly what he had planned, the anger she had toward Harvey was creeping up at that very moment Joker was making his point. The hatred toward Rachel was eating away at her soul. Marie didn't like the person she was becoming.

"No. The Joker was trying to hit your weakest point and he was succeeding. But you would never hurt Harvey because you love him still." Batman hated seeing Marie like this. She was distraught about everything, the sparkle in her eyes was gone, only to be replaced by sorrow once again. And he also hated admitting that she still loved Harvey.

"God! I am so disgusted with myself! To think that I actually considered following the Joker's way and falling to his level!" Marie ran her hand through her hair. She was frustrated with herself.

"You shouldn't be because you had the will to say no to the Joker. You had the will to stop yourself from hurting Harvey." Batman moved closer to her and took her hand into his. Marie froze in place as he grasped her tightly. For an instant she felt butterflies in her stomach like she did when Bruce looked at her or kissed her. But there was something so familiar about the Batman that she felt safe with him and she also felt at peace with herself. Why did he have this affect on her? She had no idea who he was and yet here she stood fighting the urge to kiss him. "I'm pretty sure you can retain that will if it happens again."

They were so close to each other now, Batman could feel Marie's fast heart beat against his kevlar. He was very close to telling Marie who he really was, but it would be a mistake and it would put her in grave danger. Joker would find a way to get to her again. He didn't want to put her through any more danger than she already was in. Marie could not take her eyes off his, she was in some sort of trance when she looked into them. He began to inch closer to her and she did not show any signs of moving away. Finally his lips captured hers and he was lost in them. It felt so sweet to him, sweeter as if he was tasting forbidden fruit. He knew this was wrong but he wanted to hold her and comfort her. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. He would be her shadow. He would be her dark knight.

At this point Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to savor his tempting lips. In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong. This was betraying Bruce. But being in Batman's arms felt so right to her and also confusing because she felt the same way when Bruce held her. What was she going to do now? At this moment she just wanted to continue kissing him and not think of anything else. He was there to comfort her and she needed that.

Unfortunately guilt won over her and she pushed away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Marie said quietly and Batman saw as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He felt terrible about leading her on the way he did. Now she was going to be confused between Harvey, him, and his alter ego.

Marie didn't turn back to the see the sorrow and longing in Batman's eyes. She rushed into the penthouse and hoped to put this night behind her.

* * *

The next day Marie managed to leave the penthouse before Alfred or Bruce noticed her. She didn't have the heart to face Bruce after what happened last night between her and Batman. She felt really guilty about it because she loved every minute of being in his arms. She only left a note for both Alfred and Bruce on the table in the living room. Fortunately for her, the hospital called earlier in the morning. A patient was going to have another major operation today and they needed her.

But before she made her way to Gotham General, she decided to go to Harvey's office to talk to him. Hopefully she could catch him before the big ceremony for Commissioner Loeb that was going to be held for him today.

"Is Mr. Dent in?" Marie asked the secretary who was organizing some papers at her desk.

"Yes he is, may I ask who is looking for him?"

"Marie Spencer."

The secretary nodded and went inside Harvey's office to let him know. Harvey was sitting at his desk comtemptplating on his next move. He had no idea what he was going to do next in order for this chaos to stop. For the first time in his career, Harvey was at a total loss. But some way he had to come up with something, he couldn't just tell Mayor Garcia that he had nothing yet.

"Mr. Dent?"

"Yes?" Harvey looked up to see his secretary by the door.

"You have a visitor, sir."

Harvey sighed hoping it wasn't another official demanding information on his next move. "Who is it?"

"Marie Spencer."

He was surprised that Marie would even come to him. But he already knew this was not going to be a pleasant visit. Whatever it was, it was big because she would not have come here otherwise. A part of him longed to see her ever since the night of the fundraiser, even though he kissed Rachel right in front of her, he wanted to thank her personally for what she did and ask for her forgiveness. "Tell her to come in."

Harvey took a minute to smooth his tie and run his hand through his blond hair. As soon as he heard the door shut, he looked up to see Marie looking very exhausted and distraught.

"Marie, are you alright? You don't look so good?" Harvey meant that she didn't look emotionally well. Other wise she looked beautiful to him as she always did, even if it was in a simple pair of jeans, ballet flats, and a black sweater.

"I haven't been well since I arrived in this god forsaken city Harvey, so please save the pity for someone else." Marie didn't want to respond to him that way but seeing him again made her think about the night at the fundraiser when he kissed Rachel passionately right in front of her. Passionate kisses that he would once, a long time ago, lavish Marie with. "I came to warn you."

"About what?" Harvey was confused now. He stood and pulled out a chair for Marie.

She sat down and looked down at her shoes. Marie couldn't bring herself to look at Harvey. "The Joker found some sort of way to locate me."

Harvey knelt down before her. Panic washed over him like a sudden tyrant. Even though he wasn't with Marie, he wanted her to be safe. "Tell me exactly what he told you."

Marie took in a deep breath, trying to form the words in her head. "Last night I went out with Bruce and he wanted me to stay with him for awhile because he felt that I wasn't safe. That the Joker would find a way to get to me in order to get to you, like he did with Rachel. Since Rachel means a lot to you, Bruce thought there was a possibility that he would come after me. And unfortunately he was right." Marie decided to look at Harvey. "After we went back to my apartment to get a few of my things, Bruce got a call from Wayne Enterprises and had to go. He was going to have Alfred pick me up, so I stayed and continued to pack my things when I received a text message that apparently was from _you_."

"What did the message say?"

Marie took her blackberry out from her purse and showed Harvey the text message.

_Marie I need to see you as soon as possible. Please I need to talk to you, its urgent. Meet me at West Ave, its urgent._

Harvey shook his head and gave Marie her phone back. He was angry that the Joker was involving Marie in this. "What did he do to you?"

She tried hard to hide the tears. How was she going to tell him that the Joker tortured her about him being with Rachel. About how he cared for her now and Marie was nothing but a lost memory to him. "He basically tortured me emotionally. He kept throwing in my face how much you love Rachel. How you made me suffer and that I should make you suffer. In other words he preyed on my weakness for you, he wanted me to help him."

"What else happened?" That was all Harvey could really say.

"Before I almost had a nervous breakdown, Batman came and put a stop to it." Marie wiped her tears away with her hands and sighed. "You know, I was really tempted to help him. And I really don't care if you get angry with me because quite frankly you don't care about me anymore, so what point is there. I managed to find the courage inside of me to say no. I did it because I still care for you even though you don't care about me. Harvey I am still a bit upset but that doesn't mean I wish you dead."

"Marie." Harvey gently turned her face with his hand. Marie's eyes continued to look at the floor. "Marie, please look at me." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I still do care about you." Harvey didn't know what came over him but it was too late because his lips were upon Marie's. She froze in place for a moment, not really sure how to react to what he was doing. Harvey didn't even know what he was doing, despite the fact that he loved Rachel dearly, seeing Marie again and with Bruce Wayne made apart of him realize what he had lost. The part of him that dominated him right now missed Marie a lot.

Much to her dismay she gave into Harvey. His kiss was passionate and longing. His hands wrapped around her waist while hers trembled as they wrapped around his neck. They continued their heated kiss for a few moments. His kisses were now reaching her neck and she realized that she didn't want this anymore.

"No, no!" Marie pushed away from Harvey. "This is wrong of you to take advantage of me. And I was stupid to give in for a moment. I'm with someone now Harvey please respect that, you gave into lust right now, it wasn't love because you love her. Your mind is on her constantly and one kiss from me won't change that. The part of you that was kissing me right now was not you." To her surprise she didn't feel the way she felt when Bruce kissed her, it wasn't even close to how she felt when Batman kissed her.

Marie was starting to realize that her feelings for Harvey were slipping away.

"I'm sorry, you're right it was wrong of me." Harvey looked away from her.

"I only came here to tell you to keep an eye out for you and her." Marie stood and made her way to the door. "Let's just forget that I ever came to Gotham and move on with our new relationships." Marie was about to step out but she decided to tell him one more thing. "I am with Bruce now, and it's working out better than I expected, I want to be with him now."

* * *

Marie was walking out of the building feeling worse than when she came in. She betrayed Bruce twice, she had no idea how she was going to face him now. But Marie planned on telling him what happened between her, Harvey, and Batman. She will not allow for her relationship with Bruce to be build up on lies because then it would crumble.

"Marie what are you doing here?" Marie looked up from her blackberry to see her Uncle Jim standing right in front of her.

"Um...I came here to talk to Harvey about something, that's all." There was no way she was going to tell her uncle that she had an awful encounter with the Joker last night. She was not going to tell him that the Joker had planned to use her to destroy Harvey.

Jim sighed and pulled Marie to a more private area of the entrance to the building. "Marie, please tell me you didn't come here to have an argument with him."

"No, no I didn't. I came here for closure and to apologize for the other night." Marie easily lied.

"The other night?" Jim raised his brow.

"Yea, at the fundraiser Bruce threw for him. Harvey and I had some sort disagreement, I said some things and well-"

"I don't understand you Marie, you want to move on with Bruce Wayne and yet instead of taking a step forward you take two steps back. Harvey didn't deserve you. I really wish you would put him behind you, I hate seeing you like this." Jim really didn't want to see Marie sad because of Harvey and Rachel. The only reason he didn't say anything about her going out with Bruce was because he just wanted to see her happy with someone else, and he truly saw that she was different ever since she was Bruce.

Marie crossed her arms truly frustrated now. "This is what I hate, everyone telling me that I have to move on so quickly. I know its been two years, but I am not going to heal in just thirty seconds Uncle Jim! It will take time for me, why can't anyone see that!? Why are you treating me like a child?"

"Because I am only looking out for you Marie, I don't want you to get hurt again. I know this is going to take time, but the healing won't start until you completely move away from him. Marie please, I am only trying to protect you."

"Well I am not a child anymore and I don't need your protection." Marie walked passed Jim without looking back at her distraught Uncle.

* * *

After being in the OR for a complete four hours, Marie was ready to head home. She wasn't really looking forward to going to Bruce's penthouse because then she would have to tell him the absolute truth and she wasn't ready for that. The only good thing was that the kiss she shared with Harvey this morning meant nothing to her anymore. But the kiss she shared with Batman last night was a completely different story. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to explain that to Bruce.

Marie walked out into the vacant hallway and sat down on one of the chairs against the wall. She ran a hand through her long hair, also trying to find the right words in her mind to apologize to her Uncle Jim. She felt really terrible about what happened between them earlier this morning. Marie knew he was looking out for her, but rushing her to move on was not the best way for him to help. And all this nonsense about him saying that she is taking two steps back instead of going forward. She was moving forward, but he didn't know it yet. She is giving herself a chance with Bruce, she is slowly forgetting about Harvey, what else is there to ask of her?

Marie had nothing else to justify that she was moving forward.

"Marie?" Marie looked up to see Anna Ramirez and another man she recognized as Detective Stephens.

"Is something wrong?" Marie stared up at their very grave expressions. They both didn't say anything for a few moments, both were trying to form the right words. "Anna, what happened?"

"Your Uncle Jim died this morning Marie, he took a bullet for the mayor." Anna replied quietly.

Marie felt as if someone plunged a knife into her heart. How could this happen? '_Oh, right the Joker is killing people in order to get Batman to reveal his identity.' _She couldn't help but explode into tears in the middle of the hallway. Both Stephens and Anna were grateful that she was sitting down. They both sat down right beside her and tried to comfort her but her plight was beyond comfort. They both stayed with Marie for a good ten minutes, hoping that Marie could compose herself for Barbara and the kids.

"Marie, we came to you first because we need you there when we tell Barbara." Stephens gently held onto Marie as she cried on his shoulder.

"We will take you to your Aunt Barbara''s house, so you won't do this alone." Anna helped Stephens with Marie, who didn't really have the strength to stand up.

"You're right I have to be strong for them." Marie managed to say through her sobs.

On their way to the house, Marie decided to call Alfred and tell him to tell Bruce that she won't be there tonight. Right now her family needed her. What hurt Marie the most was that she had an awful argument with her Uncle Jim and that she will never be able to apologize for being so inconsiderate about him protecting her. After all, he was the only closest thing she had to a father.

"Hello." Alfred answered.

"Alfred, its Marie." Marie tried to disguise her voice, she hoped that Alfred would not notice her shaky voice.

"What can I help you with Miss Marie?"

"Can you tell Bruce I won't be there tonight, my family needs me right now and-"

Alfred knew exactly what happened and couldn't help but feel very sorry. He also knew this was going to take a toll on Bruce. "I know Miss Marie and I am very sorry. But I will give your message to Master Bruce, and if you or your family need anything, please do not hesitate on calling me."

When she heard Alfred's comforting words, Marie burst into tears. She took a deep breath and managed to reply. "Thank you Alfred." Marie hung up the phone just when they pulled up in front of the house.

Anna turned around to face Marie. "Are you ready?"

Marie shook her head. "No, I can't do this. Can you guys please tell her, I have a feeling I am going to burst even more when she opens the door, or if one of the kids opens the door."

Stephens and Anna looked at each other. "Okay, I think you need a minute alone." Stephens concluded and they both got off the car.

* * *

Bruce prowled around the city as Batman, trying to clear his head. First it was the kiss he shared with Marie last night as Batman and today with Jim Gordon's death. It was imperative that he get information on the Joker and where to find him. The only one that seemed to have that information and would give it to him under pressure would be Maroni. Before he set out to find Maroni, he was going to go to Jim Gordon's house to see how Marie was dealing with all this.

"Alfred, did she call?"

"Yes, and she was not well at all."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to tell you that she will not come tonight because her family needs her." There was silence on the other line and Alfred knew exactly what he was planning to do. "Master Bruce, if I may be so bold as to state my opinion, I don't think its a good idea for you to go over there."

"I have to see her Alfred."

"As Batman?"

"No matter how I just _need _to see her."

* * *

Marie had stepped outside onto the porch to get fresh air, while Stephens and Anna stayed inside with Barbara. She took deep breaths as she stared into the the alley way, her mind was a complete blur. The only thing she thought about was the last thing she said to Jim. Everything around her was falling apart.

She felt someone watching her. Marie turned to see Batman out in the alley, without hesitation she walked to where he was standing.

"You have some nerve to show up here! He's gone and it's all your fault!" Marie sneered. "To think I kissed you last night and that I felt something so tantalizing with you! I hate myself now for that and I regret it!" Marie balled up her fists and began to beat at his chest. "How many innocent people have to die because of you! Because of you my Uncle, the only father figure I had, is lying some where in a cold morgue! Here I was naive enough to think you were doing good but I was wrong, its because of you this place is hell!" Marie screamed as she grew weak of beating at his chest.

Batman didn't do anything. He just let himself be her punching bag. He wanted to hold her but he knew she would push him away. Tears were threatning to come down as he saw her this way. Seeing the woman he was slowly falling in love with sob on the floor was not what he wanted to see. Batman had no other choice but to leave her crying on the floor.

He knew from here on out things were going to get worse between them.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for this sad chapter, believe me I cried when I wrote this. As you can see Marie's life has not been easy since chapter one.

But there is always hope.

Thanks to all who reviewed, it made my day to read all your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this long chappie. And I will be back with more soon, which I have half of the next chapter written out by the way. ;)

Hope you all had a Happy New Year!


	13. Decisions

Marie sat in her aunt and uncle's room for the remainder of the afternoon. She watched the clock on the night stand beside the bed. Much to her dismay the clock was moving very slowly and it was driving her insane. Everything happened so fast that she barely had anytime to blink, and now the sorrow and the mourning was moving at a very slow pace. After Stephens and Anna left, no words were spoken, it was done and nothing was going to change. Marie really still couldn't grasp that her beloved Uncle Jim was gone. How can someone so good, so determined die? What was going to happen now? A constant flow of questions continued to circulate around her mind until her phone rang.

"Hello." Marie was in no mood to talk but she saw it was from the hospital, so she decided to pick it up.

"Marie, I am very sorry, I barely just heard about it." Kimberly was frantic over the phone, trying to find the right words to console her friend.

"That's fine, just don't mention it anymore." Marie sighed.

"Alright, I understand, but I called also because the chief of staff from Boston General is here with some other doctor from Paris, they want to speak to you Marie." Kimberly was a bit irritated that they made her call Marie at a difficult time but it was of the utmost importance that Marie would make her way over to Gotham General.

"Dr. Grey is here? In Gotham?"

"Yes and he needs to speak with you, now, I'm afraid."

This was the worst time but she had to go, maybe work would distract her for awhile. "Alright, I will be there in twenty minutes." Marie hung up and threw her blackberry in her purse. Before she left, she wiped her tears away and applied a bit of make up on. She didn't want anyone see her crying, because then they would give her words of pity and that would just piss her off.

Marie stepped out into the living room to see Barbara playing with the kids. Maybe she was keeping them busy and not see how distraught she really is, Marie thought to herself.

"Marie, where are you going?" Barbara saw that she was putting on her black pea coat.

"I was called to the hospital and its urgent. I'm sorry, but I will be back here as soon as I can." Marie opened the door and stepped out into the unjust city.

* * *

Marie arrived to the hospital very unsure of what to expect. She couldn't help but think she did something wrong and they reported her. But at this point she didn't really care if they fired her because she was very numb and maybe being fired would be a good thing for her. But she loved her job and she was brilliant at it, so why give up helping so many people from this hell they call a city. Whatever the outcome, she would accept it with her head held high.

The elevator doors to the seventh floor opened up and right when Marie stepped out, Dr. Grey was there to greet her.

"Dr. Spencer, I am very sorry to have called you at a difficult time but I needed to speak with you."

Marie shook her head and tried to force a smile. "Its fine really, I am sure this won't take long anyway, right?"

Dr. Grey smiled. "No, not at all. We just need to discuss something with you."

"_We_?" Marie was only expecting to talk to Dr. Grey .

"Yes, Dr. Philip Anton is one of the top heart surgeons in France and he came to Boston to recruit someone from here and I recommended you." Dr. Grey began to lead Marie to an office down the hall. She was surprised that she was getting another job offer and not getting fired. But then it hit her, this would require for her to leave Gotham.

Dr. Grey knocked on the office door as he and Marie waited patiently outside the door. She started thinking about Bruce. It was really weird because he hadn't called and it was starting to worry her. She really wanted to see him but she couldn't just leave her Aunt Barbara alone with the kids. Even though she did just now, but this was not going to take long and if she went to Bruce, she would not want to leave him.

"Come in."

They both entered the office and Marie was taken back by the young handsome doctor that stood in front of her. He couldn't be no more than thirty. His blond hair glistened in the bright light of the office, his eyes were beautiful emeralds, his face was chiseled, and he had a really friendly smile on his decadent face.

"Hello, I am Dr. Philip Anton and you must be the famous Spencer." His french accent was not as thick as she expected it to be.

Marie stuck out her hand and shook his pale one. "Yes that's correct. But I wouldn't use the word _famous_."

His smile grew wider. "Well, considering how here was talking about you so much on our way here to Gotham, I found it appropriate." Dr. Anton let go of her hand. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Marie replaced her sigh with a small smile. "Thank you." She felt a bit uncomfortable as she noticed that kept staring at her, as if he was closely observing her.

Dr. Grey also noticed it and cleared his throat. "Well, lets get down to business shall we?"

"Yes, of course." Dr. Anton waved his hand and sat down at the opposite end of the desk. "Please sit." Marie and Dr. Grey sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. "Now, I trust has informed you as to why I am here." He looked straight at Marie, who felt very uneasy.

"He did inform me, but what exactly will I be doing?" Although she dreaded this news now, she had worked her whole life for an oppurtunity like this one. This was going to be a big step in her career and it was what she wanted. But that was until she met Bruce.

Dr. Anton was very graceful in the way he moved about. Marie couldn't help but notice how distinguished he was. "Well, you would be working by my side, helping me with a rather difficult case and I need someone who will be committed and capable of doing it."

Marie wanted to accept right then and there but there was a lot to discuss. "I am guessing that I would have to move to France?"

"That is correct. But first, I want to observe you myself. Not that I don't believe , its just that I wish to see the work you do here for myself, I heard you had a difficult bypass the other day."

"The patients pressure spiked during the operation, but we managed to handle everything. Although before the patient went into surgery, he had at least three strokes in the course of a year."

"Right, well I won't be staying here long. I will need a decision by the end of the week." Dr. Anton rose and gave Marie a folder. In it, was her new contract. "This would be a great career move for you, think about it thoroughly." With that he left the office to meet with the staff he would be working with for the rest of the week.

Marie held the contract in her hand, she was very tempted to sign it at that very moment. But if she signed it, it would mean that she would have to leave her family and Bruce behind. Why did this have to present itself now? Why not the day after she arrived to Gotham, that way she could have avoided a lot of things that have changed her life. She was content with where her life was going before she arrived to Gotham. Even though she didn't have Harvey, she was happy with her job and her job prevented her from thinking about Harvey. Medicine was her therapy.

But now that all changed and she couldn't do anything to change it back.

Dr. Grey noticed her staring at the contract contemplating. He placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. Well, except the fact that she didn't want to leave Bruce Wayne behind. "Marie I know this was really bad timing, but think of the possibilities of working with one of the best heart surgeons. I spoke to your mother about this and she was ecstatic. By the way, does she know about your uncle?"

Marie shook her head and placed the contract in her purse. "No, not yet."

"Well, you should tell her soon before she leaves to another convention in Switzerland. And also to come down to Gotham to see you and your Aunt. But please think this through, like said, it would be the best decision for your career." He patted her shoulder and left Marie to think about her impending future.

* * *

Marie felt that her life could not get any worse, life had presented a decision that would change her life and what she has built for herself here in Gotham. Most of all her relationship with Bruce. Marie shoved her contract back into her purse, after giving it a second glance before she walked into the living room to speak to her Aunt Barbara.

"Aunt Barbara?" Marie kept her distance as she saw Barbara sitting by the small window watching the dark clouded sky. She was restless the entire evening after hearing about her husband's death. Barbara had a feeling that something would go wrong and that it would be fatal. But she never doubted Jim, because he would always get out of the line of fire in perfect condition. But now she was proved wrong, Jim did not survive in the line of fire this time.

Barbara wiped her tears away and managed to give Marie a weak smile. "Yes, sweetie?"

Marie set her purse down and took off her coat. Once that was done, she moved closer to where Barbara was sitting and sat down right beside her. "I know this is not the right time but I have to tell you." Barbara's face contorted into confusion as she noticed Marie. What other news was there? Barbara hadn't really seen much of Marie since the afternoon after they gave her the news because Marie locked herself in the room and sobbed the entire afternoon before leaving to Gotham General. And she didn't want to intrude because Marie also needed time to grieve. "I just got back from seeing the chief from Boston General. Dr. Grey came to Gotham to discuss something with me. Now, before I tell you more, you do remember that I had said that my stay in Gotham would be temporary, right?"

"Yes, I knew that from the very beginning. But what's going on?" Barbara grasped Marie's hand.

"A doctor from France came with today, he is one of the best heart surgeons out there and he came here to recruit an American heart surgeon. Basically offering a job over there and it would further ones career in the medical field. The chief wants me to go to France and represent Boston General. If I accept, I would have to make my decision before the week is out." Tears were streaming down Marie's cheeks. She didn't want to leave her family with everything that was going on.

Barbara embraced Marie and tried to soothe her as she began to sob. "Sweetheart, I know what your career means to you and how important this is. Jim would want you to accept this and become a brilliant heart surgeon, of course you already are, but this is a big step and you must take it. Don't worry about us, we will be fine."

Marie shook her head. "No, no! I cannot leave you and the kids behind in this godforsaken city. And I can't just leave _him_."

Barbara had a feeling that she wouldn't want to leave Bruce either. Ever since they got together Marie looked happy for the first time in two years. She always had a smile on her face and wasn't moping about Harvey anymore. It had gotten to the point where she forgot about Harvey and Barbara was content that Bruce was making her happy. Jim was a bit skeptic about the whole thing but nonetheless accepted it because of Marie. Her happiness was what mattered to both Jim and Barbara.

"Then, you have to go to him and talk it over." Barbara kissed the top of Marie's head. "Don't let one thing ruin what has made you happy. And maybe you can finally tell him that you love him."

* * *

A/N: Thanks my little darlings for your reviews!! I loved them all and wanted to give you this chapter because school resumes again monday and you know how school takes over! ugh! Anywho luv you all!!


	14. Fall to Pieces

I looked away

Then I look back at you

You try to say

The things that you can't undo

If I had my way

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,

I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are

Wanna know where to start

I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel

Wanna know what is real

I wanna know everything, everything

I'm in love with you

Cuz I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

- Avril Lavigne (Fall to Pieces)

* * *

Marie had absolutely no idea how she was going to tell Bruce about Batman, Harvey, and now about this job offer in Paris. It seemed that right when some partial part of her life was coming together it all crashed down right on her shoulders. It was her own personal hell. But choices must be made in life and every choice has its own consequence whether it is good or bad. On her way to Gotham Century Towers, Marie planned out her whole conversation with Bruce. Of course, she could not plan his responses but she planned her own. What made tears gush out of her brown eyes, was the fact that there was a huge possibility that he will despise her and she was terrified of that. Marie was terrified because this was the first time she realized that she was deeply in love with Bruce.

Her only hope was that he would say those three single words back. She really wanted to hear him say them. Her heart would always skip a beat when she thought of how he would say it. It would sound like something so powerful and sweet, as if honey was to pour out when he would say those words. It made her tingle inside just to think of his smooth silky voice.

But in the back of her mind, Marie knew this was all wishful thinking.

The doors to the immaculate stylish penthouse to reveal darkness. She pulled out her blackberry to check the time: it was 11:00. Marie quietly made her way around the penthouse in search of Bruce. She headed upstairs, careful not to pound on the stairs. Once she reached the study she saw that it was empty. She glanced about the hallway as she heard hushed voices speaking and she saw light coming from Bruce's bedroom. Marie made her way over to his room, she stopped once she recognized Rachel's voice. What could she possibly be doing here? Marie asked herself as she stood by the doorway. She knew this was wrong but she needed to hear what they were talking about.

"Harvey called, he said that the Batman is going to turn himself in."

Marie gasped as she heard that the Batman was going to turn himself in. But why? After he saved Marie twice, after he spoke to her, after he kissed her, Marie saw something in him that was bone chilling. She knew that he was the hero Gotham needed. Even though he didn't think he was the hero.

"I have no choice."

Marie's heart stopped when she heard Bruce say _'I have no choice.'_ Bruce Wayne was the Batman! How could this happen?! Out of all the people in this city she never could have thought that Bruce was Batman. She leaned against the wall and placed her hand over her heart. Her breaths became gasps and she felt her blood pressure go up. She didn't know what else to think. Marie was in total shock. The signs were there right in front of her face, when he saved her twice, when he looked into his dark eyes the night he kissed her. The way he held her as if he was holding on for dear life. _How could I have been so oblivious?!_

"You honestly think this is going to stop the Joker from killing people?" Despite her sudden shock, Marie continued to listen intently to their private conversation.

"Perhaps not. But I've got enough blood on my hands. I've seen, now, what I would have to become to stop men like him."

Marie looked at Rachel from behind the door. She knew all along, that's what hurt Marie the most. That Bruce did not tell her the truth since the beginning of their relationship, assuming that there ever was one, Marie thought to herself. She saw that Rachel could not help him at all with his current predicament.

"You once told me that if the day came when I was finished that we would be together.." He paused for a minute and looked into her eyes.

"Bruce, don't make me your one hope for a normal life."

Marie watched as he moved closer to Rachel, as he placed his hand on the side of her face and gazed at her thoughtfully, the way he would gaze at Marie. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Rachel replied quietly.

Without another word Bruce's lips met Rachel's. Marie felt as if another dagger was plunged into her heart, but the pain was more excruciating this time as she saw Bruce take Rachel into his arms. She felt angry and sad at the same time. Marie was angry because Rachel was in his arms, he was professing his love to _her_. Marie felt that Rachel got in the way of her happiness and she had done it twice. The sadness she felt was because of Bruce. Because she was hoping to hear him profess his love for her not Rachel.

Marie couldn't help but start to choke up and she quickly moved away from the door to go get her things from the guest room before either of them would discover she was there.

Rachel noticed as Bruce sighed when they heard footsteps and the small cry echo out into the hallway.

"Was that her?" Rachel panicked.

Bruce didn't say anything and just left the room without looking back at Rachel.

* * *

The tears continued to stream down her face as she walked into the guest room. Marie moved along the wall, trying to keep her balance but she just couldn't. She collapsed on her knees and just sobbed. The image of Bruce and Rachel kissing continued to replay in her head like a song. She felt a lot more worse than when she did when Harvey didn't show up on the day of their wedding. This was also a new discovery for her, that her feelings for Bruce were stronger than they ever were for Harvey.

Marie cried harder as she realized it. As she realized she was irrevacably in love with Bruce Wayne.

After a few minutes she managed to compose herself, the sooner she was out of this house, the better. Marie tossed the suitcase she had brought with her on the bed and began to toss her clothes in it, not caring to fold them neatly like she usually did. She was in a flutter with packing her things that she didn't notice that someone was from the doorway. From the corner of her eyes she saw _him_ staring at her intensely. Marie could feel feel his dark brown eyes burn onto her back. The flames were consuming her rapidly that she was forced to speak.

"So, when were you planning to tell me the truth?"

Bruce could hear the sadness but he also noticed the venom in her voice and it angered him more that she found out this way.

"I was going to tell you over time. Because I certainly did not want you to find out like this. I was planning on telling you later on, when it wasn't as dangerous." Bruce looked down as he spoke.

Marie tossed the rest of her clothes inside the suitcase and turned to look at Bruce. "When it wasn't dangerous!? When in the hell did you think that would happen? Please be honest, at least with that. I mean, the way this city is, I would be waiting for a very long time Bruce!"

Bruce looked up at her and met her dark gaze. "Marie stop! I thought this was best for you! For us! I cannot afford to put you in danger. And also the fact that I didn't know as to how you were going to react. But I can see that now. Look at you, this is not you at all. Yelling all over the place. This was a mistake you should have never found out!"

Marie placed a hand over her chest. Now this was _her _fault? Her fault that he kept a secret from her? He was an incredibly impossible man to deal with. But now her tears were gone and it was replaced by rage. Bruce noticed that she was red hot with anger.

"You want to talk about being honest Bruce? Or what about being truthful? I sure didn't see it while you were locking lips with Rachel in your bedroom!" Marie could feel her face and bosom turning red. Blood was pulsing and her ears were hot. She must have been at one hundred and sixty heartbeats per minute.

"Marie please! That wasn't anything--"

Marie shook her head and quickly interrupted. "It wasn't anything Bruce? I heard you declaring your love to her!" She cursed at herself as her voice cracked. "So what if she left Harvey for you? Would you just leave me with open wounds? It's hardly fair!" Then Marie paused and said under her breath," But i need to be fair too." She then looked down at the wooden floor. "I kissed Harvey the other day."

She wished she could have kept her ground at being angry at him but she could not keep herself from pointing her finger at his mistakes. Even if they were bigger than her she looked up, Bruce's face looked swollen. His eyes were narrow and blank.

"You kissed Harvey," He stated. "_You _kissed Harvey and you yell at _me_ for not being honest!" He walked to her and they were an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her body and she loved that. But she shook her head to keep herself level headed. "So you technically cheated twice! God Marie I can't believe you! Putting yourself on this high horse!"

"Wait, wait what do you mean twice?!" He was clearly wrong. She had only kissed Harvey that was it.

"What if I wasn't Batman? What if he was someone else. A real criminal like people think he is. You kissed him before you knew so don't get on me about Rachel! I will not be called a villain in your love life!"He had to say something about that. As much as he had willing kissed her that night and held her in his arms, he was not going to just let this go.

Suddenly Marie felt awful. She knew he was right. Before his secret got leaked to her she'd mistreated their relationship with two men. The Batman and with Harvey. And then Marie thought about Bruce and Rachel again. When she saw Harvey the last thing she wanted was to be with him. That kiss told her everything. That kiss proved she was done. That kiss made her realize that Bruce was the one she really wanted now. There was no declaring of love and no talks of leaving one person for the other. Bruce was now on her mind constantly.

_She_ would not be the villain in his love life. That would not do.

" You will not portray me as the villain in your life. Yes, I kissed Harvey and yes I locked lips with Batman and I will take guilt for that, but I didn't make amends to an old love! I didn't ask Harvey to leave Rachel and be with me. And I certainly did not ask him to refuse a marriage proposal or anything of the sort! If anything what you did to me is worse than what anyone, and dammit I mean _anyone_, has done to me. You can count on it." Marie had tears of anger flowing down her cheeks as she told Bruce this. For the first time in a long time Marie lashed out at what she truly felt and she felt good about it. After two years of holding it in and now with her feelings for Bruce it accumulated over time.

" I will _not_ be the villian in your love life!"

"Well it would be too much since you're already the villain for my family! Jim, the man who was basically my father, died because of you! People die everyday day because of you!" They were still very close to each other, their chests almost touching. But in order to keep some distance between then, Marie balled up her fists and began to beat at his chest, of course she was small and he was stronger than her that he didn't even move in inch. In fact, he let her because she was still grieving over her uncle.

She wanted to hurt him in any way possible. just like he was hurting her on so many levels. He grabbed her hands and put them in his like handcuffs. "Don't you think I know this?! Its all I think about. People dieing left and right on my expense! Because some fool wants my head! Don't you think I see the faces of people I don't even know every night. People who could die or who have already died? Don't make me feel guilty about that." Then Bruce threw her hands out of his bear claws and took a few steps back.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're turning yourself in tomorrow. I do not want anyone else I love dieing because of you." And secretly, in her mind, one of those loved ones was him.

But she pushed that thought far back in her mind.

"Oh and would one of those loved ones be Harvey. You two seem to be getting cozy," Bruce backfired.

"Don't put Harvey into this Bruce! He's no concern! You know that!"

"He's _every _concern Marie! Everything you do, everything I do, is compared to Harvey. Harvey is all over us!" Bruce was an inch from her face once again.

"Well, don't worry about it anymore because I will no longer be here! You wouldn't have to worry about Harvey being all over us anymore Bruce!"

Bruce ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I came here in the first place to tell you that I got a job offer in Paris to work hand in hand with one of the best heart surgeons in Europe. I came here to tell you how I felt about you and to ask you to come with me. Or even then, my love for you would have made me stay. I was going to stay here for you, I was going to stay here to be _with _you, but now I see it is out of the question. This is a good thing for me, I can finally live my life for me."

Bruce remained silent. Slowly taking in what she had just said. She was willing to stay for him. But the fact that she kissed Harvey and all the things she was throwing in his face was getting the best of him.

Marie's patience was becoming very thin as he didn't seem to understand that she was done with Harvey, that she was completely over him.

Then, suddenly, every other feeling she had at that moment was instantly gone when Bruce threw her against the wall and pinned her to it with his body against hers. His hands were on her body and Marie felt a wave of desire wash over her as he began to stroke her waist. She looked up to see Bruce's eyes full of rage and lust as she continued to let his hands roam her body. Bruce saw that she was becoming breathless at his touch. He couldn't help but stare at how she looked at this very moment. Her long dark brown hair was flowing freely and her eyes held love for him, but also anger. Aside from all the rage, she looked absolutely breath taking to him. Bruce could not hold back any longer and he kissed her angrily. This kiss had so much force, and love mixed with true hatred. She loathed that he did this to her. She couldn't breathe because it was so good.

But wrong for the moment.

Bruce then pulled away. "We can point fingers all night Marie, but we both know whats going on. Our hearts still belong to our first loves" And Bruce's eyes looked deeply into her's with what seemed to be sorrow.

She would not buy it this time.

"No Bruce. My heart belonged to you. And you took no better care of it than Harvey."

And with a final tear, Marie walked out the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, let me start off by saying I am going to go sob at a corner and remain there!! All I can say is things between these two _will _get better, I promise you! Just bare with me please. I apologize for taking long to update but school started and I had a lot of work to do and especially more busy with my birthday coming up next week, so yeah....ahahaha! Anywho, I just want to say thanks to my good friend Tyler for helping me write this chapter, she was great at this! And of course thanks to my wonderful readers and also those who add my story on alert. thank you very much!! :)

_taintedlegacy_

_Pup-Of-Power_

_The-Lady-Isis_

_CrimsonRae_

_BrookieCookie490_

_Simply Charlie_

_blood-covered-fangs_

_LeleChaos_


	15. Interigations

Things were becoming very ugly, and quickly over the course of hours after Marie's confrontation with Bruce. It was getting to the point where she was on the verge of packing up and leaving to France without telling anyone about it. Everyday she woke up, she would question herself on why she accepted on coming here in the first place. The only reason why she accepted was because of her job and her love for it. After Harvey she vowed that she would only focus on her career and nothing more. But over the course of insignificant timing, her career was the last thing on the list. And along with demoting her motivation for coming to Gotham City in the first place; t proved to have severe consequences.

Marie walked out of the OR completely frustrated with herself at the moment. Never in her entire career has she lost a patient on the table. Never. And today just completely shattered that record. Emotional stress was just a sorry excuse to her, and she could not tolerate it. But also beating herself up would not bring the patient back, even less resolve her personal issues. She leaned against the light blue painted wall and watched the small hands on the clock tick away. Marie compared the ticking clock to her life and it was only a matter of time when something would go completely wrong.

'_Ha! What hasn't gone wrong in my life? The next thing will just be added to my list."_

Marie chuckled darkly at her pathetic thought. She had a feeling that she was starting to lose it. Madness certainly did not waste anytime to catch up to her.

She scrubbed her hands with soap thoroughly, ignoring the fact that Dr. Anton came into the room.

"How did it go?" Dr. Anton noticed her behavior the moment she walked through the elevators on the 32nd floor.

"The patient went into cardiac arrest and their was no way for me to bring him back. It was too late." Marie muttered as she ripped off a paper towel.

"You did all you could for him."

"That is a sorry excuse and you know it."

Dr. Anton shook his head and placed his hands behind his back. "No, it is the simple truth. We are doctors, people who cure the sick and at times save lives of millions, but in the end we don't have the last word. We are only but meager help."

"Yes, but we don't let personal issues get in the way. And I did that, I was distracted with my own woes and that man on the table, a husband and father to three children paid the consequences." Marie slammed her hands on the sink and gripped the edges tightly until her fingers became white.

"It is true that we must remain indifferent at times when it comes to personal and career wise. But we are not robots, we are also human beings like those patients who come seeking for our help." He was hoping his words would make her realize it wasn't her fault. But she seemed very lost with herself at the moment.

"I just way I could remove everyone's pain, including my own."

Dr. Anton stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In time maybe. I think you should head home and get some rest, your Aunt my need you right now."

Marie nodded. "What about Paris?"

Dr. Anton furrowed his perfect blond brows. "What about it?"

"I don't think you would like to offer me the job anymore."

"The offer still stands on solid ground."

________________________________________________________________________

One way or another she had to go back to the penthouse. She was still heated after last night during their argument and unexpected kiss. That kiss was she thought about and what she wanted yet again, a billion times if possible. And this was another reason why she was pissed at herself, this situation with Bruce being Batman, Harvey with his girlfriend, and the sudden death of her Uncle/father figure. It was all too much. But her mind continued to wander to that kiss. It was wrong of him to pull a stunt like that, but he did it out of fear of losing her forever. Bruce panicked and she was aware of that. Nevertheless it didn't justify that or the way he treated her last night. But as long as Rachel would dominate his heart and mind, Marie knew she wouldn't be able to take her place. As much as she wanted to be the one in Rachel's place, she knew she was far from it after telling him that she was leaving to Paris. And she was highly considering it now that she knew the offer still stood.

Paris seemed like the perfect excuse. Her mind was telling her to go and expand her career. Although her heart was telling her otherwise.

Once she arrived to Gotham Century towers, she prayed that Bruce wouldn't be there. Marie was not ready to face him again.

"Alfred?" Marie stepped out into the foyer searching for Alfred.

"Coming Miss Marie!" Alfred's voice echoed throughout the sprawling penthouse.

Marie hugged herself as a bitter cold breeze made its way into the room from the open balcony doors.

"_And in breaking news this morning, Gotham City now knows the true identity of the Batman." _

Marie turned her attention to the black plasma television on the glass table.

"_Our very own district attorney, Harvey Dent, turned himself in today in front of a televised press conference this morning."_

Alfred rounded the corner and saw Marie collapse on the couch with a hand placed over her heart. He knew she was not taking the news to well.

"Miss Marie are you alright?" Alfred rushed to her side and noticed that she was growing . "Miss Marie?" Alfred grabbed a magazine that was on the table and began to fan her.

Marie took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to fully wrap her mind around what she had just found out. Apart if her was in absolute shock and the other - which was her aching heart- was glad to see that he did not come forward. Yes, she was upset with the chaos that his alter ego was bringing, but she didn't want to see him locked up in a jail cell or worse, a padded cell. If she would not be able to have Bruce, she would be content to know that he is free and not locked up.

"I am okay Alfred, thank you." Marie gently pushed away the magazine Alfred was fanning her with. "Do you know why he didn't come forward?"

Alfred sighed as he set the magazine down back where it was. "Like I said to Rachel earlier this morning, maybe both Bruce and Mr. Dent believe that Batman stands for something more important than a terrorist's whims, even if everyone hates him for it. That is the sacrifice he's making- to not be the hero. To be something more."

Marie understood what he meant. But she couldn't help but feel envious that _Rachel_ remained here the entire night after her argument with Bruce. "She stayed here last night I assume."

Alfred remained silent and that answered her statement. After a minute which seemed like an eternity to both, Marie broke the silence. "You know Alfred, I came here to get my things and also to thank you for being very kind to me. You were certainly the only genuine, honest, and noble person I met in this city."

"And you are a beautiful rare pearl I have had the honor of knowing. Not to mention the first woman I have witnesses that has had an immense impact on Master Wayne's heart." Alfred looked at her trying to find a way to convince her to stay and just be happy with Bruce. He wanted them to forgive and forget. Alfred wanted to see Bruce be loved by a woman, and he saw that Marie was that woman. That woman that had fallen in too deep and now she was trapped.

Marie smiled and placed her hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, this isn't easy for me. But once I gave my heart away and that man ripped it to shreds and now Bruce did the same when I saw him kissing her. I cannot keep hurting myself this way. Of course, there are not any words that could describe how much I love him, but I think its time I put myself first."

"I know, my only wish is that you two end up happy whether you end up together or not. But I am holding onto that wish strongly." Alfred embraced Marie as she began to let the tears gush out of her eyes. "You need him as much as he needs you."

"That's what I am afraid of." Marie whispered.

"And he might need you more than ever now."

"Because of the fact he didn't turn himself in?"

"That, of course, and this." Alfred pulled back and reached into his apron pocket to retrieve the letter Rachel had given him. "I think you have a right to this and I hope this can help you make your decision on whether you leave or not."

Marie took the letter from Alfred. She ran her fingers across Bruce's name. "What is this?"

Alfred stood. "Read and you shall see."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marie read Rachel's letter about a hand full of dozen times. She already knew it by memory. To her surprise, she was happy to know that she was going to marry Harvey, they would be forgotten. Rachel and Harvey would not be in the way anymore. That this would put and end to Rachel being on Bruce's mind because Bruce would finally see that Rachel would be happy with Harvey and that he wouldn't be able to make her feel the way Harvey did. Bruce would finally realize how much in love she was with Harvey.

Rachel Dawes would no longer be in Bruce's heart.

Marie couldn't help but feel frustrated with herself and everyone around her. Because this wretched, sorrowful and horrible letter made her want to re-consider on her decision of leaving Gotham forever.

Not only the letter made her reconsider but also her love for Bruce.

When she was forced to come here, she never thought in a million years after Harvey she would fall in love again. Because when he left her and when she was in love with him, Harvey Dent would be irreplaceable. And Marie was proved wrong.

Bruce Wayne was irreplaceable. And this time she was sure- as if it depended on her own life- that he will never be.

Marie sat on the bed looking out the window. Questioning why her life had to change so drastically. Questioning life itself, mainly. Was she doomed to remain unhappy? A part of her didn't want to know the answer to that question. Because there was a time when she remembered being happy. That time was long gone, but with each passing day she kept it fresh in her mind.

Of course she hated admitting it now that her happiness was when she was with Harvey. Because now, at this very moment she wanted to say that her happy moments were with Bruce. However, she was doubtful that those moments were really happy moments. They were full of lies and deception and despite all that, Marie's heart craved to be with Bruce.

Despite how short that time was, Marie knew she would never forget those blissful moments. She would never forget the way he spoke to her, so soft and loving. She would never forget the way he held her in his arms as if he was holding a delicate ornament. She would never forget the way looked at her, that with one gaze she would feel naked underneath his brown eyes. And those kisses he would lavish upon her wouldn't be just a tease from him, they would be something special and that he would never kiss any other the way he kissed her. To her, Bruce was everything she wanted , everything she wished for.

Marie wipes her eyes as she heard a knock at the door. She was exhausted of shedding tears, but she could not help but cry every time she thought of Bruce.

"Sweet heart are you alright?" Marie turned to see her Uncle Jim standing by the door way. He looked exhausted but he still managed to smile.

"Uncle Jim?" She was taken back. "I thought -"

Jim shook his head and went over to Marie and took her into his arms. "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it right now. All I want is to be with my family." Jim kissed the top of Marie's head, who still not believe her eyes.

After a few moments, he let go of her and she broke down. Jim tried to hold her again but she began to beat at his chest. "How could you?! I was so lost and hurt. Mainly I was angry at Batman for what happened to you."

"Marie, I know this was hard for you and your Aunt Barbara, but I had to do it in order to get that psycho path and the plan worked. We got him."

Marie shook her head. "It was still wrong of you to make us, your family, believe you were dead!"

"I did not want to put you all at risk of him getting to you. I did what I thought was for my family."

"I am sure there could have been other ways." Marie continued to press on.

"Marie, there wasn't any other ways. This whole situation going on is very complicated and dangerous. I do not want you to be involved." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses up. Marie had a tendency of being hard headed at very complicated times.

'_I am already involved in it and I am in too deep.' _Marie thought to herself as she watched her Uncle Jim. "Okay fine. I am glad to see you are alive. My life has been a total mess without you."

Jim embraced her again, he held her tightly as if she was his own daughter. Which, in her own way she seemed like it. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Marie knew he was being sincere. "No, I'm sorry for all those things I said to you the last time I saw you. I didn't mean to be so cruel, but I guess I had a breakdown."

Jim shook his head and too her face into his hands. "You don't have to apologize, because what you are going through with Harvey must be taking a toll on you, especially because you are trying to move on with someone else."

"Well, Harvey is something I learned to move on from. On the other hand Bruce Wayne is a different story."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, its just...Rachel seems to still somehow still linger in his heart. I can't stand that because I love him. I am in love with Bruce and that is what is becoming difficult for me." Marie looked down at the floor as she revealed this to him. " And I might be leaving to Paris after the week it out. I got a job offer there and this would shift my career to a very promising direction.

"That is good to hear. You are not the only one who got a promotion."

Marie looked up and Jim noticed that her eyes brightened up. "You mean you got ascended to commissioner?"

Jim nodded with a satisfied smile. "Yes."

"That is great!" Marie took hold of his hand. "That is really the best news I have received."

Jim's content smile faded. "What about your job offer in Paris?"

"It's not that simple anymore."

"This is about Bruce Wayne? I thought you broke up with him after what you just said about Rachel."

"Well sort of. We got into an argument, I was very upset and I said I was leaving. But it doesn't change how I feel about him. Uncle Jim, this love I have for Bruce is a lot more stronger than what I had for Harvey." Marie wiped her tears, once again they began to run down her cheeks. "And I'm scared."

"Don't be sweet heart. But if you love him, and that this love for him is very strong, then you should stay. Because if you don' t you will lose him and you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"But this is my career."

"There will be many career opportunities, but not many love opportunities."

Marie thought about it. She had come to terms that what her Uncle Jim said was true. This was her chance to be loved by someone who would really adore her. Mainly, because that irresistible kiss said it all.

But she would have to be absolutely sure before she would make her choice.

"I will sleep on it and try to gather courage to talk to him tomorrow."

"I have a feeling you will make the right choice." Jim kissed the top of her head.

A loud ring broke their moment.

"Gordon." Jim had his cell phone pressed to his ear. Marie watched as his expression turned from cool and calm to sudden stress and panic. "Alright, I will be right there." He placed his phone back into his coat pocket and looked up at Marie. "They need at the MCU."

"Is everything alright?"

Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No. I think Harvey was kidnapped."

Marie gasped and tried mentally. She knew this had something to with the fact Harvey claimed he was the Batman. Clearly, Joker was a man of his word.

"I am going with you."

"Absolutely not. It is too dangerous."

"Please, you may need my assistance."

"I will not risk your safety. That is an order as your police commissioner."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marie paced back and forth, debating on whether she should disobey her Uncle. But their was a good chance that they will need her. Not only that issue, but it was an excuse for her to find out if Harvey was alright. That little part of her still in love with him, although now that part had grown insignificant to her ever since she met Bruce.

Marie carefully devised a plan in order to get out of the house. Marie knew Barbara would not let her out if she knew where she was going. Finally, with a plan set in mind, Marie walked out into the living room.

"Marie, where are you going?" Barbara came out of the kitchen when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Um....the hospital paged me. I will be back later. Call me if you need anything." Marie grabbed her purse and coat from the closet by the front door.

"Okay be careful."

Marie nodded and closed the door behind her. She hated the fact that had to lie to her Aunt Barbara but it was something that had to be done. Her whole way to the MCU she prayed that everything would be alright.

From the moment she arrived, her heart was pounding in her ears. Marie took hold of the knob to open the door and she could not ignore the fact that her hands were trembling. She felt as if she was about to vomit, but she made herself calm. Once she pulled herself together, Marie went to the interrogation room where everyone was gather outside of.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" Ramirez pulled her aside.

"You guys might need me one way or another, Ana." Marie responded calmly until her eyes shifted to the glass window where she saw a bone chilling sight. Batman and Joker. "Ana, what is going on? Where is Harvey?"

Ana looked back at the glass windows and then at Marie. "That is what the Batman is trying to find out." If Marie found about what she had done, her friendship with Marie would be over. But she had no choice.

Marie moved closer and stood beside her Uncle Jim. "Marie, why are you here? I told you-"

"Shh." Marie ignore Jim and listened intently to what Batman and Joker were talking about.

"Their morals, their code...it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see- I'll show you...when the chips are down, these civilized people...they'll eat each other." Marie watched carefully as the Joker leaned back and grinned. "See, I'm not a monster... I'm just ahead of the curve." She felt her blood boil as she witnessed the Joker torture Bruce mentally. Marie hated every minute of it. But her rage died down a little when he suddenly took hold of Joker and pulled him upright.

One of the detectives beside Marie moved toward the door but Jim stopped him. "He's in control."

Marie's attention shifted back to the interrogation room when she heard Batman's menacing voice. "Where's Dent?"

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you."

Batman growled. "I have one rule."

"Oh, then, that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth."

"Which is?"

The Joker plastered a disgusting smile on his scarred face. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight you're going to break your one rule."

Marie noticed as the rage spiked into Batman's eyes. "I'm considering it."

"There are just minutes left- so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save...one of them."

"Them?"

Suddenly Marie realized what joker's game was. And who is players were. Rachel and Harvey.

"For a while I thought you really were Dent, the way you threw yourself after her."

Jim noticed Marie suddenly flinched. He looked up to see Batman take the chair and make his way toward the door. Jim pushed passed everyone and headed for the door to the other room.

Marie continued to observe what was going on in front of her. She was really scared of this dark side of Bruce, he was very unpredictable and this made her nervous. Once the chair was secured under the door knob, Batman hurled Joker into the two- way glass. Everyone moved away when the glass cracked a bit with the impact of Joker's head.

Joker was bleeding from nose and mouth but that didn't stop him from laughing. "Look at you go...does Harvey know about you and his little doll? Or better yet does that pretty little doctor Marie know that you are infatuated with Rachel? You and Harvey are really blind to leave her alone, she is far better and shall we say more vulnerable."

Marie froze in place when she heard what Joker had said. She could also feel Ramirez, Stephens, and her Uncle Jim stare at her. But it didn't matter at this point because she noticed Bruce's eyes become even darker, rage blazed in them, even more if possible, at the mention of how vulnerable she is. Marie knew that Joker was telling the truth.

Batman smashed Joker into the wall hard, a lot more hard after he brought Marie into it. "Don't worry, the pretty little doctor is safe, for now." Batman punched Joker square in the jaw, with the impact Joker slid to the floor. Batman stood over him, completely possessed with anger.

"You better hope she stays that way!" Batman growled.

"Now, the other two-"

"Where are they!?" Batman grabbed Joker by the collar.

"Killing is making a choice..."

Batman punched him again, a lot more harder that his head could have almost snapped off. "Where are they?!"

Marie could easily tell that Joker fed off Bruce's rage and it disgusted Marie because she also noticed that Joker loved every minute of it.

"You choose one life over the other. Your friend, the district attorney. Or his blushing bride to be." Another punch smashed into Joker's face and he cackled hysterically. "You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength. But don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them, and that's the point, you'll have to choose."

Batman stopped beating him and just stared blankly at Joker. Marie continued to hear her heart beat in her chest.

"He's at 250 52nd street. And she's on avenue X at cicero." Batman dropped Joker and got out of the interrogation room.

Marie made her way over to the door as she ignored Ramirez's cries for her to stay put. Jim noticed Marie come toward him.

"Marie, go back into the other room." Jim told Marie, hating every minute that he was putting her at risk.

"No!" Marie protested.

"Yes!" Jim and Marie turned as they heard Batman's intense voice. "You might be a next target. Listen to Jim and stay out of trouble." For a second, her eyes met his. She was surprised to see concern for her and the remains of love in his stare that she remembered from last night.

Marie didn't say anything at all. She felt that she could not speak at all.

Jim decided to bring them back to reality. "Who are you going after?"

Without looking away from Marie he managed to reply. "Rachel."

As he walked out into the streets to go save _her, _Marie felt her heart sink deeper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**AN: Miss me?? AhahA! Well sorry for the long wait!! But my comp isn't fixed yet (Ugh!) and my friend Lylalove was gracious enough to let me post on her computer!! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this and I am working on getting my computer fixed! Please be patient with me and I will get a chapter out soon. **_

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really makes my day and this is a labor of love for me and I am happy to share with all of you! Don't forget to review! I luv you all and I will update asap. **_

_**3 Vilofied**_


	16. new chap on 15!

new chapter up!

i had it replace the author's note but it didn't notify you on it so i'm doing this :)

keep checking because next time i'll be doing the same thing it will NOT notify you  
so stay on your toes :)


	17. Unfortunate Hero

_Chapter 16: Unfortunate Hero_

She stood there for what liked seemed like an eternity as every cop at the MCU got into their squad cars, and they all headed to 250 52nd street. Harvey's location. Because it was now up to Gordon and his men to save him from his current predicament as the Joker had put it. Marie continued to debate in her mind on whether to follow Bruce or her Uncle Jim. She knew that both of them might be in dyer need of her, nevertheless she would have to make a choice. And in her heart, the choice was simple.

Follow Bruce was her decision. One, because he went completely alone with no squad car behind him. Two, she wanted to help him and possibly protect him in any way she could. And finally, because she wanted to give herself closure in seeing how much he still loved Rachel.

Marie slammed the door to her car and placed the key into the ignition. As soon as the engine of the Audi came to life, Marie sped off to the other location the Joker had given Batman.

Marie cursed when she saw that the streets were congested with traffic. It had went past her mind that at this hour there was usually a lot of traffic on the main streets. It frightened her to think about how clever the Joker was. A sudden feeling of nausea almost overpowered her as she thought about it. To think about how the Joker would torture Harvey and Rachel. Marie wanted to pull over to the side and relieve herself but there was no time for that. So she managed to pull herself together in order to reach her destination in time.

"Think Marie think!" She said to herself as she tried to find another way.

Fortunately, she found an alley way that would lead her to Avenue X and Cicero.

Marie slammed on the breaks as she saw the entrance to the warehouse. She didn't bother to even turn off the car as she got out. She went off in search of Bruce and Rachel. A cold shiver went up her spine when Marie came close to the stairs of the abandoned warehouse.

Before her foot reached the first step, she noticed a dark figure emerge with another person trying to free themself from the dark figure's grip. Marie recognized Harvey's voice as he screamed in protest, but before Marie could get any closer to either of them, Bruce took hold of her and pushed her out into the street. Right when her body made contact with the pavement, the warehouse exploded.

Marie covered her face from the glass that shattered from the windows. When she felt that it was safe, she got up and saw half of Harvey's chiseled face was caught in flames. His shrills of pain echoed throughout the entire street. Marie quickly ran to their side as Batman used his cape to put out the flames. But both of them knew it was too late.

"Call for an ambulance!" Batman told her immediately as she saw her kneel down before them. Marie did as she was told.

Ten minutes later, Gordon and the ambulance arrived. Gordon looked completely devastated when he arrived. Marie knew exactly why. Rachel was gone, and the Joker proved just how sick and twisted he is. He switched the addresses because he knew Batman would go after Rachel and he planned to be caught. It all worked according to his plan. When Marie turned to see if Bruce was still around, he was already gone.

"I am going in the ambulance with Harvey to help and treat his wounds. This is very severe and the paramedics would only be of little help and not treat his wounds very well." Marie embraced her Uncle Jim before she boarded the ambulance.

"I will stop by later." Marie nodded. "Help him Marie, you are the only one he's got right now."

* * *

The emergency room doors burst open with a very critically injured district attorney. Marie rushed in with the flurry of paramedics that wheeled Harvey in. Marie felt helpless as she saw no other doctor in the ER. The next move would be to shout for help.

"Page Dr. Grey immediately!" Marie barked as she held onto Harvey's IV bag.

"I am sorry Dr. Spencer but Dr. Grey is not here and we can't reach him." One of the nurses replied.

"I don't care whether he is in or not! It is your job to locate him no matter what! This is an emergency, don't you see how much this man is suffering!" Marie yelled at the top of her lungs as everyone in the room stared at her completely shocked. She tried to squeeze back the tears in her eyes as she saw that all eyes were on her.

"What is going on here?!" Dr. Anton came out from one of the rooms. When he saw the district attorney on the stretcher and Marie by his side, he went straight to her. "Dr. Spencer what happened?"

Marie stood frozen in place, trying to find the words but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her cheeks, for she could not find the strength to hold them back any longer. Dr. Anton took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Dr. Spencer please!"

"Joker....he...caused this....to happen. Half of Harvey's face caught fire. And....and we...we...need to get him stable now. But they won't page Dr. Grey!" Marie had a bit of trouble trying to find the right words to explain to him.

"Page him now!" Dr. Anton barked even louder and all the nurses at the station scrambled to the phones and some wheeled the stretcher to ICU. "Dr. Spencer, I think it would be best if you went home."

"No, I can't do that!"

"It will not help you or him."

"I cannot leave him right now." Marie practically growled. She needed to be sure that Harvey would be okay.

Dr. Anton pulled her away to the corner of the waiting room. "I understand that this is personal and you cannot afford for this to be personal, everyone is watching."

"Listen to me. He has no one else anymore, his fiancee just died. He is going to need all the help he can get. This city cannot afford to lose Harvey Dent."

"You mean you cannot afford to lose him."

Marie rolled her eyes and pushed Dr. Anton out of the way and headed to where they had taken Harvey.

* * *

Marie remained outside of intensive care for the entire night. She could not bring herself to leave Harvey at a time like this, as much as she knew it would be going back on her word, she didn't care because Harvey would need her help. Harvey cannot remain like this, it wouldn't be any good for him and the people of Gotham. But then there was Bruce, he also needed her now more than ever. She could not stop thinking about him the entire night. Marie brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as tears gushed out of her eyes. It seemed that everyday she had to shed tears ever since she arrived to Gotham City. She now discovered that her life revolved around tragedy, Marie really hated to admit that to herself.

Dr. Grey quietly shut the door behind him as he came out of Harvey's room. He sighed as he noticed Marie sitting on the chair next to the room with her face buried on top of her knees. "Marie?"

Marie looked up at Dr. Grey. "Yes?" He sat down beside her. "Is everything alright?"

Dr. Grey shook his head. "No. Well, let me rephrase that...not all hope is lost."

Marie's expression became confused. She did not fully understand what he meant but she prayed that it would be good news. "Dr. Grey I'm afraid I don't fully understand."

"There is a series of things we can do for him. For starters we can give him medication, which is what I would like to do before he allows us to run a few tests and skin graphs." Dr. Grey looked through the glass window at a sleeping Harvey Dent, then he looked back at Marie. "But he is refusing all of it. And also to suggest a surgery that would require him to travel to Switzerland, my good friend Dr. Hopkins would be able to reconstruct the damaged side of his face. I have not mentioned that to Mr. Dent because he refused the skin graphs and pain medication, he got very upset, which is why we had to strap him down. And by mentioning the surgery it would have made matters worse." Dr. Grey watched Marie with fatherly concern. She looked a lot more pale, her eyes and nose were red and puffy from recent tears. Marie looked like she hadn't slept in days and that worried him. But he was also aware of the fact that she might be the key to helping Harvey Dent to full recovery. "Marie, I was hoping that you could get through to him, seeing it as you might the only person to help him."

Marie shook her head, very doubtful that Harvey would want to hear from her. "I don't know, Dr. Grey."

"It can't hurt our chances Marie."

"Harvey needs time to grieve, maybe we should let a few days pass and then maybe I can get him to consider it, I hope." Marie knew that Harvey was not only in physical pain, but he was also in emotional pain and that was the worse pain possible.

"Marie, I am in total agreement with you. But try explaining that to the mayor and the GCPD. Gotham is in need of their district attorney now more than ever. The sooner he heals and gets back to his old self, the better." Dr. Grey knew what she was talking about, and yet he also understood the need of the citizens for their fearless DA.

Marie looked at a sleeping Harvey. "I will try but I am not sure about it. Right now there is somewhere I need to be." With that Marie stood and left Dr. Grey's side.

* * *

It was still very early in the morning when Marie arrived to Bruce's penthouse. She had no idea on what his reaction would be but she didn't care at this point. All she wanted at the moment was to see him. Marie quietly set her purse down on the table in the foyer. She listened carefully as she heard voices coming from upstairs. Marie recognized the voices and tip toed up the stairs.

Alfred shut the door of Bruce's bedroom as he came out into the hallway.

"Alfred." Marie whispered as she stepped on the last step of the staircase.

"Miss Marie, I didn't know you were coming otherwise I would have prepared you breakfast." Alfred moved away from the door of Bruce's bedroom.

"Don't worry Alfred. I only came to see if he was alright, I didn't seem him after I left in the ambulance with Harvey." Marie waited for Alfred's response on Bruce.

"He is trying to cope. But I am sure he will be fine, he has always been resilient. Although I think it would both do you some good to see each other." Alfred smiled warmly at Marie hoping to comfort her in any way that he could.

"Alfred, do you really think he wants to see me after what happened between us?"

"I cannot be sure as to how he will receive you. But what I am sure about is that he needs to see you, aside from thinking of Rachel's death, he is also thinking about you and how fearful he is about losing you." Alfred padded her back gently and descended down the stairs.

Marie took a deep breath before she entered his room. Her heart broke the minute she opened the door and saw him sitting on a couch- still in his bat suit but with the cowl off- staring out the large windows. Bruce heard the door shut but he didn't turn thinking it was Alfred until he heard Marie's voice.

"Bruce?"

Silence. He only stared at her, taking her in as if he hadn't seen her in ages.

Marie stood in the middle of the room, once again feeling naked under his intense gaze.

"Have you slept? You look very exhausted." Marie watched as he didn't blink. "I think you should eat before you become ill." Marie pointed to the tray of food on the table.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Finally after minutes of grave silence he said something. It wasn't something she wished to hear but at least he spoke to her and she was content with that.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Marie tried to avoid his eyes by looking around the room.

"Is he alright?"

"He is stable...for now." Marie couldn't help but see how devastated he really was.

"But he won't be the same Harvey Dent anymore after all this hell." Bruce muttered.

Marie let out a frustrated sigh. She was tired of her relationship with Bruce revolving around Harvey and Rachel. And that is half the reason why she decided to come to Bruce. "I did not come here to talk about him. I came here because I needed to see you." She threw her arms up in the air in anger, forgetting the fact that she was hiding the bruises on her wrists. She had discovered the bruises while preparing for her surgery yesterday morning and she had done a good job of hiding them until now. She noticed Bruce looking at her wrists as she winced in pain.

"What happened to your wrists?"

Marie quickly pulled her long sleeves further down to cover her wrists. "You."

Bruce turned away from her and threw the cowl on the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again. "It's best that you aren't near me anymore. This is too dangerous. I am a danger to you."

"Oh, don't start with that crap! You didn't mean to hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For stepping into my life? For me falling in love with you? For kissing me? For what Bruce? Please tell me because I really don't know what I am doing here in the first place! It hurts me to think about what happened between us the other night. All those words we said just kept circling in my mind for the past two days. Look, I am very sorry about Rachel, but I want you to know I'm here for you because I want to be. To be honest, I need someone too. I'm just tired, so tired." Marie fell to the floor sobbing into her hands.

Bruce stared at her as she cried, not really sure on what to do. But he knew that he wasn't the only one hurting. He decided to follow his heart and not his conscience, after all he wanted to help her. Seeing her cry was just breaking him. He stood up and headed to where she was.

At first she was hesitant about letting him comfort her. One, because she was crying because of him. two, Bruce had hurt her before, what would make this moment any different from the others? He would say caring, loving words one minute and the next he is throwing her fragile heart in her face. Marie just couldn't afford to let herself be lost to Bruce once again, she was tired of being naive. That Marie was dead now. And despite this and everything else she let him comfort her. Along with not being naive anymore, she would start to follow what her heart desired. And this prolonged change would have to take place now because at the very moment her heart desired Bruce.

Bruce held onto her tightly as she gripped his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. His hand slithered up her back until he reached her hair and began to stroke it gently as if smoothing out silk. His other hand encircled her waist and pressed her against his warm body. Her salty tears were fresh sprinkles of water against his hot neck. Both of them knew that they could not deny each other any longer.

Bruce pulled back and looked into her brown eyes, hoping to find the courage. Little did he know that the courage was there all along, ever since he realized he was in love with her. "I can't keep hiding it or denying it any longer. I need you. I want you."

Suddenly his lips collided with hers. Marie knew exactly what he meant and she did not dare stop him.

She welcomed his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. As their kiss became heated, a small moan escaped her and that was music to Bruce's ears. Marie was lost in the depths of the kiss that she didn't feel Bruce lift her up from the cold marble floor and carry her over to the bed. She opened her eyes when she felt that the silk sheets made contact with her body. Bruce began to trail his kisses down along her neck, Marie gasped as he hit her sweet spot, he knew how to take care of that particular spot that it was enough to send Marie over the edge. Bruce sensed that and he abruptly stopped. A whimper escaped her this time as he pulled back. He stood up and removed the rest of his bat suit: in order for Batman to be out of the picture. At this moment it would only be Bruce that would love her. Marie decided to do the same with her scrubs. Before she could remove her shirt he stopped her.

"No, let me do it. I want this moment to last." Marie noted the hint of sadness when he said it. As if she was going to be ripped away from him like Rachel was. But by looking at his eyes, Rachel was far from his mind.

Marie moved closer to the edge of the bed and took his hand into hers. "I am here and no one will take me away from you."

Without any further doubts, thoughts, and traces of an unfortunate hero...Bruce took Marie into his arms and loved her they way she deserved to be loved.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Lovers together at last! Finally, geesh what took them so long...lol! K, so my comp is finally fixed!!! Yay!!!  
**

**Though I apologize for taking long, its just my comp took a while at the repair thingy and I have been very busy with school, and to top it off I am in a play! And senioritis is hitting me very early.....**

**Anywho also thank my friend lylalove for giving me back the chap cuz she was going to post for me but since I got my comp back it all worked out. Anyway she is another brilliant writer who has a story here on fanfic for twilight called "War for Freedom" it is really great so please check it out.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chap! I loved them all and it brightened up my day a lot! I will be back soon with a new chap!**

**- Michelle**


	18. A letter and a coin

_Dear Bruce,_

_Words cannot even come close to describing what happened between us earlier this morning. It was something so powerful that I never experienced in my life. Not even when I was with Harvey. I want you to know that you are someone truly fascinating that I have encountered and grown to love. Never in a million years had I thought I would fall in love with someone like you. I guess you were the prince charming I had to wait for. Even though it was a lot of waiting and suffering, it was all worth it in the end. With you I felt things I have never felt before. I guess my relationship with Harvey was just a lie. But I can never know for certain because in the past -before I met you- I was in love with him. But that was the old me, the new me has started to re-examine everything and everyone around my life._

_And now everything seems to make sense. Being with you is my rightful place. _

_I want you to stop blaming yourself for something that you could not control. Even though you don't realize it now, you will realize what a great man you are. The darkness that you bury yourself in each passing day is just a mask. You are the hero they need. You are the man who can overcome this. You are the man I love. Just remember this...._

_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie  
It's you for me, me for you, in this life._

_Forever yours,_

_Marie_

Bruce set the letter down on the nightstand. He hated himself for being blind when he realized he was in love with Marie, because he was still in love with Rachel. But now, because of what had happened between them, he was definitely sure that he loved Marie. He read the letter about a few more times before putting it away.

* * *

The sudden burst of late morning light shined through Harvey's hospital room, making him wake up from his slumber. If he could, he would sleep forever and never wake up. Images from what happened last night kept repeating in his head like a movie. Even the terrible sound effects of an explosion and Rachel's voice. Harvey shook his head violently to rid himself of the images that would be forever engraved in his mind, after a few minutes Harvey gave up. He winced in pain as his hand traveled to the left side of his face and felt the bandages.

_This was all your fault!_

What...no! How could you blame this on me!

_Oh shut up! If you hadn't decided to risk yourself in order to catch that sociopath, this wouldn't have happened. _

Harvey felt as he was losing control of himself. And he was. The internal voice disappeared as soon as Marie walked into the room. Her eyes were down casted to the floor, not realizing that Harvey was awake and waiting for her to say something.

"Are you alright?" Harvey asked to get her attention.

Marie gasped and dropped the shot injector on the floor. "Harvey, you scared me."

Harvey chuckled darkly. "You haven't seen me without my bandages off."

"I'm sorry." Marie realized her comment was very inappropriate.

_Look at her, she is repulsed by us already. _

Harvey stiffened as the internal voice came back, but just decided to ignore it.

"Everyone is now."

"Harvey, I know how much pain you are going through, and if you need someone to talk to, I am here." Marie picked off the injector off the floor and set it aside.

"Thanks. You know, I forgot just how radiant you are in the morning light." Harvey took hold of Marie's hand. Even though a part of him still loved and ached for Rachel, the other part of him finally realized what he had lost two years ago.

"Harvey please this is not the time for this. Rachel just died and you're in pain." Marie pulled her hand away from his tight grip.

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I hate be strapped down to this stupid bed, watching everybody's expressions be pity and sorrowful ones! Knowing that she is dead and that I will never see her again! And that now aside from losing her I have become a monster!" Harvey yelled with all his strength. Marie flinched but didn't back away from the bed. She knew this wasn't the Harvey Dent she met and had grown to love, this was a complete stranger in front of her.

"Harvey stop! This isn't you!" Marie yelled back.

"This was me all along!" Harvey ripped his bandages from the side of his face and threw them across the floor. He let out a shrill of pain as Marie turned away from the grotesque image before her. She could not bare to look at him. She decided to leave the room and call someone to help her with Harvey.

After a minute, Harvey calmed down and took a few deep breaths.

_I told you she was repulsed us._

No, she was scared. I shouldn't have taken it out on her.

_You're pathetic._

No, she didn't deserve that. She was trying to help.

_What makes you so sure she wants to help?After all wasn't she very upset over the fact that you left her at the alter for Rachel? As I recall she didn't like her at all. Remember when she told you that Joker had proposed to her revenge against you and Rachel? And that she was tempted to accept. Maybe she did help the Joker kill her. This all leads to one person and that person is Marie. _

Harvey didn't respond.

_It all makes sense. And there is one solution to it._

Harvey looked at the coin in his hand.

_Flip it. Good heads we won't do it. Bad heads you know the drill._

* * *

**A/N: AH!!! Cliffy I apologize! But I wanted to build up suspense and I am sorry for the short chap. I will make it up to you all I promise. I hope I didn't confuse you all with this. Harvey's other half gets a say in this story muahahahahaha! **

**Thanks to GladeSistas, CrimsonRae, Rachelewe, taintedlegacy, The-Lady-Isis, godsgracie12, Faiery Skull, batman-no1, AgentViper007 for reviewing!!**


	19. Consequences

The black folder sat at her desk as the minutes ticked away rapidly. A decision had to be made and soon. Marie racked constant scenarios in her head of the outcome if she did not accept this new opportunity that had been presented to her just a few days ago. But her heart had already made that decision for her. Her heart was with Bruce and there was no way she would win that battle within herself. Although her meeting with Harvey was a complete disaster, she was not just going to run away. She planned to be with Bruce and help Harvey at the same time. Bruce would understand her reasons for wanting to help Harvey become the white knight he used to be. Harvey would not remain a monster if it was the last deed she would do on earth.

After watching the folder on her desk and listening to the clock tick away precious time that would never come back, she grabbed the folder off the desk and headed straight to Dr. Anton's office to tell him her final decision. As she walked down the crowded corridors of Gotham General, Marie tried to form the right words to say to Dr. Anton and not make a fool of herself. Before she had the chance to come up with the right words, she was already in front of his office door. She knocked hard enough for him to hear and braced herself for the unexpected.

"Come in." Marie sighed as she heard his calm voice.

Dr. Anton looked up from the many charts that were scattered on his desk to see a distressed Marie. "Dr. Spencer? Can I help you?"

Marie shook her head and decided to get it over with once and for all. She swiftly walked over to his desk and laid the black folder on it. " I am sorry Dr. Anton but I cannot accept your offer."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your reason for staying in a rotten city like this?" Dr. Anton set his pen down and gestured for Marie to sit down.

Marie looked at the chair but decided not to sit, she knew it would make her feel a lot worse. "I am needed here and there are other personal issues as to why I must stay. Again, I apologize for making you wait so long on a decision that was not going to be beneficial for you in the end."

"No, on the contrary I learned much from you and what it means to be a doctor. Well, I mean to say is that you have the courage no other doctor has, and it is very unfortunate because it would benefit the world to have more doctors like you. Nevertheless, I am no one to judge your decision."

"Thank you."

Dr. Anton waved his hand. "No, thank you. I hope that you do achieve what you have set out to do."

Marie smiled. "I hope you do to."

"Yes well we all have goals don't we?" Dr. Anton smiled. "But do tell me about Mr. Dent's condition."

"He is stable for now." That was all Marie could say without giving Dr. Anton hint that she was heart broken about the entire situation with Harvey.

"That is good to hear."

"Are you going back to France?"

Dr. Anton stood and gathered his things to leave. "Actually I am leaving right now. My work here is done."

Marie couldn't help but feel a pinch of guilt because he came all the way here for nothing. "I'm really sorry for refusing. But I don't think I can bare being away from this city. It has been a long difficult choice, but nevertheless I feel like I made the right choice."

"You did. These people need you. Don't worry about anything."

"If you need my opinion or help just give me call."

"I will certainly take you up on that." With a final hand shake, Marie watched as Dr. Anton left the office and prayed to god that she made the right decision.

* * *

Bruce descended down the spiral staircase dressed impeccably tailored Armani suit, and silently hoped that the day would get better. He smiled to himself, he knew well that it was just wishful thinking. There was know way that the days would get better. Except, of course he had Marie now. But it was a long stretch on how to figure out to keep her safe. He failed to keep Rachel safe, what if the same thing happens with Marie? What if he loses Marie?

He would lose himself.

"She is at the hospital Master Wayne." Alfred noticed that Bruce was in deep thought when he came down.

"I know." Bruce answered as he sat down on the leather couch.

"I take it that she is leaving then?"

"No, on the contrary she decided to stay for me."

Alfred breathed in relief. "So, then what is the problem?"

"Is it necessary to ask? You know what the problem is. As much as the selfish part of me wants her to stay by my side at all times, the cautious part of me wants her to leave for her own good. This isn't fair to her. I think it would be better if I convince her to leave Gotham for good and forget about me, well the two sides of me. But the other part wants her to stay with me forever. I love her Alfred and I have never felt this way about anyone, never, not even Rachel."

"And do you think it would be fair to her to just tell her to leave. To forget about all that she has shared with you. She loves you more than anything in this world, do you realize what it would do to her? She would be utterly distraught. Quite honestly sir, I have never seen any other woman love you like she does. Rachel's love for you could never match up to hers. Now, I loved Rachel as if she was my own daughter, but she didn't love you like Marie." Alfred had to be bold in order to make Bruce realize the truth.

Bruce ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I just wish I can guarantee her a safe life with me."

"Love is never safe."

"So what are you saying? Go ahead risk being with her." Bruce looked up at Alfred.

"Yes actually I am. Because both of you will be miserable without each other and that will cause more damage in your lives than any raging lunatic."

Bruce processed what Alfred had said. And much against his rational self, he agreed with Alfred. Then, his thoughts drifted to earlier that morning. Marie was all he needed and all that he wanted. The way she gasped at his light touches, her sweet murmurs into his ears as he loved her. Everything seemed like a dream but it was real.

* * *

After a two hour nap Marie woke up to sudden chaos. She heard shouts of panic coming through the door. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door to see what was going on. When she opened the door she saw nurses and doctors scrambling to get patients out of their rooms.

"What is going on?" Marie managed to get the attention of one of the nurses.

"The Joker has made a threat against all hospitals and we need to get patients out as soon as possible." The nurse suddenly disappeared without any further explanation.

Marie felt a sudden wave of terror consume her but she decided to act now and help everyone get the patients out safely.

When she reached outside she saw Dr. Grey shouting orders on where to have patients taken. Everywhere Marie turned it was chaos, there were patients crying out in pain, while other refused to cooperate with the doctors. The shouting and pressure were getting the best of Marie but she was determined to not let herself give up.

She took out a red marker from her white coat and began to label patients whether they were critical or normal patients. "Take critical patients on one bus and the others on another. Make sure we have a bit more nurses on board with the critical patients!" Marie told a few of the nurses and doctors that were near by. Soon it escalated even worse when everyone would not stop screaming and scrambling about. Marie ran a hand through her hair as she watched everyone around her. "Harvey." She whispered to herself and ran back inside to see if he was out safely.

"Dr. Spencer!" Dr. Grey shouted as he saw Marie run back into the building. But it was to late because she had disappeared into the building.

Marie ran through the now empty hallways of the hospital, hoping that Harvey would be out of his room already. When she arrived to his room, she saw that Harvey was still there. She cursed at the fact that they had forgotten about their most important patient. Marie busted in the door but when she stepped into the room her mind went blank.

Harvey watched as she collapsed on the floor, then he looked up at Joker with more hatred then ever before. "I will not allow you to hurt her!"

Joker laughed bitterly. "Why not? After all she wanted Rachel dead. Her hope for revenge caused you to lose your beloved."

_He is right you know. _

Harvey closed his eyes as the voice came back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hospital to blow up. So you better leave fast." Joker walked out of the room.

Harvey stood and walked over to Marie's body that was on the floor.

_Now is your chance to kill her._

No! It was good heads.

_I cannot believe you are willing to let her live after what happened! You are supposed to hate her not love her! _

I am taking her.

_You're pathetic. _

Harvey ignored it and picked up Marie off the ground and headed outside before the Joker blew up the hospital.

* * *

Marie woke up with a pounding headache. She shook her head to get a better look at her surroundings. It was dark and cold. A shiver went up her spine as she realized where she was. The place was burned and smelled awfully bad. No one deserved to be brought to a place like this. She felt as her heart began to beat faster and faster as she saw someone emerge from the shadows.

'This is where she died."

"What? Harvey is that you?" Marie rubbed her eyes.

"Who did you think I was? Batman?"

Marie couldn't respond to him. Harvey took in that she was terrified. He knelt down before her and cupped her face into his hand. Marie flinched at his touch.

"Please Harvey don't touch me."

Harvey removed his hand with anger and struck her across the cheek. "This was all your fault! Did you really hate me that much to kill her!"

Stop you are hurting her! I don't want to hurt her!

_She deserves it and more!_

No! Stop.

Marie watched as Harvey began to stroke her where he had slapped her. She became very confused: it was as if he had two personalities in one body. She backed away a bit further. "Harvey what is wrong with you!?" Harvey didn't answer her as he continued caressing her cheek. He ripped her shirt open leaving her only in her tank top as his other hand wandered down to her waist. He leaned his face against her cheek and inhaled her sweet scent. Strangely enough the other part of him that hated her began to become seduced by her as the other part of him was already intoxicated by her. Harvey began to kiss her neck, Marie gasped as he hit her sweet spot like he used to. His hand slipped up from her waist to her breasts. He pressed her against the pole and began to lay kisses upon her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she realized what he began to do, and with all the strength she left in her she pushed him off. "Harvey answer me!"

Harvey couldn't find the right words to say. He hated her, but yet some part of him loved her. It was becoming a very difficult choice for him. He let go of her and took handcuffs out of his pockets and grabbed her hand as he placed one of the cuffs on her while the other against the pole she was leaning against. "You are going to pay for this." With that he left her alone in that cold dark place.

Marie closed her eyes and prayed that Bruce would find her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was really busy! Thanks to all for your kind reviews and I will try to update soon! **


	20. Lies and Truths

Gordon and Ana headed straight to the hospital as soon as they found out the Gotham General was the one that exploded. Jim went into full panic mode as he knew Marie would try to help Harvey, he knew she would try to get him out. On his way their he silently prayed hoping that Marie would come to him as soon as he would make his stop. It would not only devastate Barbara but also her mother. Once the squad car came to a sudden hault, Jim got off, slammed the door and headed to the nearest person that could give him any information.

"You!" Jim pointed at an officer standing by. "Tell me what you know."

The cop looked nervous as he tried to figure out what to tell the Commissioner. "I cannot give you a good answer. But I think everyone got out safely."

"_You think!_ You must at least know how many were inside- you should have gotten your hands on patient lists, staff lists, roll calls-"

"Sir, sir! Take a look at what we're dealing with. Cops, National Guard." The cop gestured to the buses. "We're showing fifty missing- but that building was clear. These buses are heading off to other hospitals- my guess is we missed one."

"Yeah? What's your guess about where Harvey Dent and my niece are?" The cop had no words for Jim and this angered him even more. "Keep looking, and if anyone asks we got Dent out."

Ana tried to calm Jim down but she knew it was not going to work. She knew very well the agony he was feeling. The pressure he was under was just going to make him explode at any point. "Commissioner I can form a team to search for Marie and Harvey if you want."

Jim shook his head and took a breath. "No, no. I don't want anyone to know Harvey is missing as it will cause more panic than there already is. Look, Ana I trust you and Stephens to go out and search for Marie, please do that for me."

"Yes, of course." Ana nodded.

"Thank you. Now, I am gonna go talk to Mayor Garcia. Things are gonna get worse."

* * *

Night had covered the doomed city in utter darkness. The streets of Gotham had turned into total madness as everyone tried to get out before the Joker would strike next. And his next move would be very soon. Many prayed in their homes, while others covered the streets with their cars and other means of transportation. Many still had an ounce of hope left in them but others had no hope left. Endless questions circled around in the minds of the helpless, asking what would happen next, where is Harvey Dent, but most of all will the Batman be able to save them?

Marie was one of the people that had not given up hope. She waited in darkness all day long for Harvey to return with some ounce of mercy left in him. But Bruce was on her mind during her agonizing of hours of being alone, thinking about her impending fate. Marie had run out of ideas on what to do. She was exhausted of trying to slip her hand from the cuff but Harvey had closed it very tight that her wrist now dripped blood from trying to slip it through. She rested her head against the poll as she continued to wait.

"Bruce." She whispered as he appeared in her mind.

"You should be thankful I haven't decided to kill him." Harvey emerged from the shadows.

"There is no reason for you to kill him Harvey!" Marie screamed at him. She no longer felt pity for Harvey, she was enraged at this point.

"Yes there is, he took you away from me."

Marie screamed again in full frustration. "_You_ gave me up! It was _her _that stole you away from me! Bruce's only fault was to love me and never abandon me! You on the other hand humiliated me, took advantage of me, abused me physically and mentally! I am tired of you Harvey, all I did was to show compassion for you and help you! You know what Harvey screw you!"

_She hates you and you don't seem to understand that. Remember Rachel, she suffered now make Marie pay for what she has done!_

We don't have any proof that she was behind this! And she has every reason to hate me.

_Shut up! We both know that she confessed talking to the Joker about killing Rachel._

Marie watched as Harvey stood their battling in his mind. But she was finished with feeling sorry, she just wanted to get out and see Bruce. "Now you don't have anything to say!?"

Harvey snapped from his internal conflict and moved toward Marie. He knelt down before her and took hold of her hair. "You want to talk to your boyfriend, fine, but you have to tell him you are okay. If you give him a hint that you are crying then I will kill your family. Which you will call next." Harvey pulled out the cell phone from his pocket.

Marie winced in pain as he tugged on her hair. "No, wait. I want to call my Aunt Barbara first." Marie knew that Bruce was out as Batman trying to help her Uncle he would be very occupied.

"Very well." He flipped the phone open. "Give me the number."

"469-3912" She replied like an obedient child.

"You are going to tell her to come here."

Marie eyes began to overflow with tears as Harvey pressed the phone to her ear. "No, no please no!"

"Shh. Do it." His eyes weren't loving like she remembered when she first met him. They were cold and full of anger.

Marie sucked in a breath as she heard Barbara's voice. "Hello?"

"Aunt Barb, its Marie."

"Oh sweetheart thank god you called! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Marie bit her lip as she lied to her aunt.

"Tell her." Harvey whispered.

"Uncle Jim called telling me to tell you to take the kids and get out of the house. Come to 250 52nd street."

"But, sweetie there are cops outside the house."

"Uncle Jim said they cannot be trusted. He told me to call him when I tell you, so he can call them off. I am here, he will meet us later." Marie took another deep breath as her sobs threatened to come out.

"Okay." The line went dead and Marie turned away from Harvey to let out another sob.

"Did she believe you?"

Marie didn't look at Harvey and this made him even more angry. "Look at me!"

"No! You're a monster! You disgust me!" Marie yelled as her gaze remained away from his. "Unfortunately yes, she did. God, Harvey I hate you, I hate you! I have no idea how I came to fall in love with you!"

Harvey didn't say anything. He only stared at her. There were no more words left to say. It was now clear that they were over ever since he left Boston and fell in love with Rachel. He was dead to Marie. He decided to go downstairs and wait for Barbara.

Marie stopped crying when she saw that Harvey left and the cell phone was left right next to her. With her one hand left free she picked up the phone and dialed to the next number that would be her only hope.

Someone on the other end answered and Marie's heart skipped a beat when she heard _his_ voice. "Bruce."

* * *

A/N: AH!!!!!!!!! lol. Jk. Thanks to my lovely fans who review! Love you all!


	21. Never have to be alone

**

* * *

**

I do not own Dark Knight, or anything to do with it. I only own my OC. :)

* * *

"Marie? Is that you? Where are you? Are you alone? Are you with Harvey?" Bruce began to bombard her with frantic questions. While fighting against the Joker, it was very difficult for him to keep his mind focused at the task at hand because he had no idea until the Joker began to torture him about her. Telling him horrible lies that Harvey took her out of the country and that he was going to torture her endlessly because it was all her fault Rachel died.

"Listen, I can't talk any louder. Harvey is downstairs of the burned down warehouse. I'm here at 250 52nd street. He has been holding me hostage. But I'm worried about my Aunt Barb and the kids because he forced me to call them and get them to come here. Bruce, I am terrified about what he will do to them. Please come and save them." Marie whispered in a hurry as she kept watching her back for Harvey.

"I will get you and them." Bruce could not stop his mind from bringing up all of the horrible scenarios that happened or could happen. There was no telling what Harvey was capable of and right now he seemed to be capable of _anything_.

"All that matters is that you save _them _Bruce. I think its my time." Maire's whisper was growing breathless.

"Don't talk like Marie, I am coming for you and them." Bruce tried to hang on to her heart and soul but it was becoming a very difficult task. He hit the gas on the batpod harder when the dial tone went dead.

Marie threw the phone to the ground as the battery went dead. She cursed at everything. She cursed at herself, her life, the love she once had for Harvey and the love she now had for Bruce. Maybe she was meant to not be with either. That both Harvey and Bruce were just a wonderful illusion. A beautiful dream that would fade away without a moment's notice. Yet, she could not make herself believe that, because without Bruce she knew she would not be able to endure anything at all. She was once cautious with her heart but not anymore. Marie realized that her heart was battered but not broken. Bruce was the only person that could mend it back, and she did not plan on losing that chance. Marie wiped her tears away as she heard Harvey coming and fear struck her once again as she heard that he was not alone.

She had every reason to be fearful. The whimpers of little Barbara and Jimmy became louder as Harvey shoved both of them and Barbara on the floor next to Marie. Barbara took hold of Marie's hand as she saw how beaten she looked.

"Marie, sweetheart are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Barbara used her one free hand to scan Marie's face. She gasped as she saw a bruise on her cheek where Harvey had struck her.

Marie placed her hand on top of hers. "It's okay."

"No it's not Marie, just look at yourself. God! I hope Jim comes soon." Barbara silently prayed.

Marie looked at Harvey who was looking out into the city. He seemed to be thinking about Rachel and how she died. "Harvey."

"What?" Harvey turned around to face Marie.

"This isn't fair. The kids don't have anything to do with Rachel or what happened to her. Let them go."

"Life isn't fair, Marie."

Marie sighed in frustration. "Don't you think that _I_, out of all people know that? I mean, I honestly still to this day don't know what happened between us. I thought everything was perfect. We were going to get married Harvey, I thought we were happy. Even though you say you feel horrible about leaving me the day of the wedding, I don't think you fully understand what it did to me. I have to admit I was very naive back then, but I truly thought you loved me. All that you did to me was just horrible but I did not seek revenge. Yes, I was tempted but I never went through with it. And I'm sorry, but killing us will not bring Rachel back!"

"It won't bring her back, but it will be justice when I punish those who got her killed." Harvey watched Marie with intensity. "I lost everything."

"We all have to lose something in life Harvey. For example, I lost you." Maire retorted back. She had to make sure to stay on her gaurd as she waited for Bruce to show up. Time passed by very slowly and it was becoming agonizing.

Harvey didn't say anymore as he silently waited for Gordon or Batman to make an appearance. He began to think that it was a very bad idea, his conscience was pushing to get stronger but his poisoned and mournful conscience was winning the battle. The glorious white knight died the night Rachel died. That man people once believed in was gone and Marie knew that. Yet, there was still an ounce of hope left in her.

After about ten minutes of silent whimpers from Barbara and the kids, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Marie prayed to God, hoping it would be Bruce. But to her dismay it was Gordon. She cursed mentally realizing that the entire family was in danger due to her actions. Gordon came up the stairs. Barbara shook her head for him not to come in but it was too late. Harvey came from the corner andkicked Gordon to the ground.

"Harvey let my family go, please. They have nothing to do with what happened with Rachel." Gordon's heart sank as he saw the state his family was in.

Harvey seemed to be lost in his thoughts of the night Rachel died. "This is where they brought her, Gordon. This is where they bound her. This is where she suffered. This is where she spent the last few minutes of her life."

"I know. I was here trying to save her Harvey."

Harvey turned to reveal the charred side of his face to Gordon. "But you didn't, did you?"

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could Gordon. If you'd listened to me, if you'd stood up against corruption instead of making your deal with the devil like Marie did!"

Gordon turned to his niece who looked beaten and ashamed that she could not bring herself to look Gordon in the face. "What?"

"I'm sorry." That was all Marie could say.

"Tell him Marie! You made a deal with the Joker to kill Rachel. Admit to it!" Harvey yelled.

"No, no! I didn't make a deal. He came after me and used that to his advantage. I never agreed to anything! I swear on my life I did not conspire with the Joker as Harvey thinks!" Marie yelled frantically as Harvey pointed the gun at Gordon.

Gordon looked at Marie and mouthed off 'I believe you.' Then he turned to Harvey. "Harvey I was trying to fight the mob."

Harvey's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare justify that if you knew what I lost! Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever had to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be all right, when you know it's not? Well, you're about to find out what that feels like. Then you'll be able to look me in the eyes and tell me you're sorry!"

Harvey stepped closer to Marie, pushed her closer to hole in the floor and pointed the gun to her temple.

"Harvey put the gun down. You're not going to hurt my family. But most of all, you are not going to hurt the woman you once loved. Remember Harvey, remember when Marie was your reason as you were hers. She loved you very much, hell she probably still does. Look at her and remember what you two had." Harvey looked down at a frightened Marie who looked up at him. Her pink cheeks that was his favorite feature of her face were now dry with tears. Gordon hoped that his plan would work. Maybe if he made Harvey grow soft on Marie, then it would make things easier.

"You're right. I am not going to hurt her, but I am going to punish her by killing the person _you _love most. So she can forever live with the guilt. So who will it be Gordon? Your wife?" Harvey pushed Marie away and moved toward Barbara. Gordon and Marie didn't say anything. Then he aimed the gun at the little girl, then after twenty seconds at the little boy.

"Goddammit, stop pointing the gun at my family Harvey! Kill me if that is what will bring Rachel back! I'm tired of all this crap! They don't deserve to be punished! Come on you son of bitch! Pull the trigger! Do it!" Marie got up and lunged at Harvey with full fury. She slapped him, pushed him, and beat at his chest. Soon she grew tired and Harvey took hold of her andpushed her onto the ground harshly.

"No sweetheart, now you're going to pay for what you did." Harvey turned and grabbed the boy. "We have a winner."

"No!" Barbara screamed. "Jim, stop him! Don't let him!"

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Gordon said. "For everything. But please, please don't hurt him."

Marie looked away as she heard the wail of police sirens coming closer. She counted the seconds for Bruce to show up.

"You brought your cops?!"

Gordon put his hand up. "All they know is that there is a situation, They are only creating a perimeter."

"You think I want to escape from this! There is no escape from this!" Harvey pointed to the charred side of his face.

"You don't have to remain like this forever Harvey." Marie turned back to face him.

Harvey's eyes flashed anger at her. "This is what I have become."

"There's no need to escape because nobody's done anything wrong. And nobody has to." Gordon spoke earnestly, a bit more calmly.

Harvey chuckled darkly. "I've done plenty wrong, Gordon. Just not enough. _Yet_." Harvey pressed the gun into the boy's neck. Marie suddenly felt as if she could not breathe. Barbara held onto to the little girl tightly as she cried. Gordon held in his breath and hoped for a miracle.

"You don't want to hurt the boy Harvey." Batman's dark figure emerged from the shadows. Marie's heart fluttered as she saw him.

"It's not what I want. It's about what is thought we could be decent men in an indecent world. You actually thought we could lead by example. You thought the rules could be bent but not break...but you know what, you were wrong. The world is cruel." Harvey removed his coin from his pocket. "And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun." Batman noticed Maire as she looked at him with longing. His rage was becoming a tyrant in him as he saw how beaten she looked.

"His boy's got the same chance she had. A fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three. This wasn't Marie's fault either, she was only another victim, a very vulnerable one that he used to his advantage. We knew the risks and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences."

Harvey looked pleadingly as Batman. "Then why was it only me who lost everything?"

"It wasn't."

"The Joker chose me!"

"Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"He was right."

Marie stood and shook her head. "No he wasn't. You chose to become this way Harvey. You easily could have proved him wrong because I know you are not truly like this monster you have become."

"She's right." Batman agreed with her. "And you're fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. Me, Gordon, and you."

"Fair enough," Harvey said as he stepped away from the boy. "You first." He aimed the gun at Batman. Marie suddenly felt out of breath but she knew she could not show her emotions toward him at the moment. Batman's eyes remained on Marie's as the bullet made the impact with his body and he dropped to the floor. Marie fell to the floor next to Batman while trying to hold her sob. Finally she felt as the darkness began to close in on her, she felt as if she was sinking into a black oblivion. Barbara screamed Marie's name as she saw her lose consciousness.

* * *

Marie woke up dazed and confused. She looked at her surroundings as she tried to decipher where she was. She recognized the room of her Aunt Barbara and Uncle Jim. Marie slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window to see if it was day but it was still dark, she glanced over to her right to see that the clock read four in the morning. She sighed as she remembered everything that went on just a few hours ago. Then it hit her. Was James okay? Was Harvey dead? Was Bruce dead? Marie bolted for the door to find answers.

"Uncle Jim." Marie walked out into the living room where Gordon and Barbara were sitting with the kids who were asleep.

Jim looked up. "Marie, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"What happened after I faded?" Marie looked at Jim and Barbara as they looked at each other who debated on who would tell her the news. Jim finally nodded and placed James on the other couch.

Jim walked over to Marie. "Sweetheart, Harvey is dead. Batman is still alive, in fact he saved James. I'm sorry." He gathered Marie in his arms. Marie had no idea what to do next.

"No, I'm sorry this was all my fault." Marie began to sob as Jim held her.

"No, Marie this was not your fault. He was hurting you and I would do anything to save all of you. He chose to do this."

"But I put you and the kids in danger! I will never forgive myself for it."

"Shh...don't think of it anymore. We are safe now. It wasn't just because of you, it was also because of me." Gordon whispered.

"What are you going to do now? About Batman." Marie whispered back.

"He's a criminal. We will hunt for him."

"But you can't! The city needs him now!"

"Marie, its complicated." Gordon replied. Marie pushed away from Gordon.

"I have to go."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Bruce looked over his shoulder and knew exactly who was standing right behind him. The thing was that he could not bare to look at her. The thought of almost losing her just kept stabbing him in the heart a million times.

"I came here because I want to check on your wound." Marie sighed in frustration as she came closer to Bruce. Before she had a chance to take hold of his hand he spun around to face her.

"Every moment that we are together you are in great danger." Bruce looked into her eyes completely distraught knowing that he has let her and everyone down.

"No, Bruce I'm not."

"Yes you are Marie." Bruce growled at her stuborness.

"Well I guess that is a risk I am willing to take!"

"No, no! Don't you understand, don't you see what happened tonight! My enemies will stop at nothing to get to me. You are my Achilles heel."

"Look, I am in it for the long run Bruce. I will be by your side." Marie and Bruce were now face to face, looking at the blazing fires that were burning in each other's eyes. Neither of them had the heart to let go. But Bruce tried with all the strength to let go for her own good. Although, he knew that it wouldn't be any good for him or her. They were into too deep and letting go would be suicide.

"I cannot do this anymore. You should have left to Paris while you still had the chance. I am poison in your life Marie." Marie shook her head frivolously as he told her this. Bruce took hold of her arms and pinned her to the wall so she would stop shaking. Once he gently slammed her to the wall, she stopped shaking her head. "It's over. We shouldn't be together anymore. I hate doing this to you but it has to be done and it is for your own good. I don't want us to be together anymore. I'm done." Bruce released her from his grasp.

Marie sunk down to the floor. She felt as if a knife was plunged in her chest but this time a lot more a few minutes of silence Bruce looked at her one last time and then turned away from her. Marie watched as he made it closer to the door. To Bruce, it was the longest ten steps he was taking. As she watched him walk away, a sudden burst of memories of them together flooded in her head, the first time they met, their first mishap, the date at his penthouse, the conversations they had, the kiss on the balcony, even memories of him as Batman crept into her head. But the night they made love stood out to her most of all. And that was what made her get up and run to him before he could reach the door knob.

"No! If you think I am just gonna sit here and cry you are sadly mistaken! When I first came here, I hated it! I hated every minute of being in this crap of a city! I was so angry with everything and everyone around me. Harvey made me have a bitter outlook that I never had. But once I met you things changed! Now, I have stood by you since I met you and found out about this other half of you! And my god I have fallen in love with you. I am irrevocably in love with you. My love for you is dangerous but I honestly don't give a damn anymore! All I want is to be with you! I told you that I would never leave you and by god I meant it. Honestly Bruce you are making me feel like one of your typical girlfriends, do what you do then say its over. I am not a strumpet! That night we made love I gave myself to you, I became yours and I will always be yours! Can't you see how much I love you!" Marie inhaled a big deep breath. All her pain, misery, and suffering was just pouring out of her mouth. "I can sincerely say that I never felt this way with Harvey. I gave up Paris for my own selfish reasons because I knew I could not pull myself away from you!" Finally Marie finished and collapsed on the floor.

Bruce watched as she cried a river. "I know you love me and I love you even more. There is no limit, no number that could be capable of defining how much I adore you. You are not like the others. I could never forget you, you have become my obsession. And it would be my death if something happened to you." Bruce picked her up off the floor and cradled her into his arms like a small child. "I would never be able to let you go."

"Then why are you making it so complicated. Bruce, your life doesn't have to remain unhappy. You don't have to be lonely." Marie held onto him tightly.

"I don't want to be lonely." Bruce pressed his forehead against hers.

"Then you won't be." Marie pressed her lips against his and they both lost themselves into each other once more.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is possibly the end. But I will be coming back with one more chapter. Now, its really up to you, my readers, if you wish for me to continue with Marie. If you have more ideas then they are welcomed and appreciated!

Thanks to all who reviewed! And thanks for being patient with me and my cliffhangers! lol!

Dragonflamecrystal

Soccer-Bitch

The-Lady-Isis

GladeSistas

Faiery Skull

Crimson Rae

godsgracie12

taintedlegacy

LeleChaos

dreamin'BIG

Heartsong's Fanfictions

Rachelewe

xdanishxpastryx

Liliesshadow

PuppyLoveSisters


	22. Out darkness comes light

The clock on the night stand read three in the morning as Bruce came into the room quietly. As usual, Marie's hair was sprawled on the pages of the medical journals and books on the desk. She had been doing this for six months ever since she moved in with Bruce after the chaos of the Joker and the death of Harvey Dent. Bruce knew that Marie was suffering from nightmares even though she would deny it when asked. Bruce was disturbed at the fact that her remedy to her lack of sleep was to dive into medical studies and not try to clam herself with something else, it was always non stop work for her. He also had a feeling her nightmares were getting worse over the course of time. He sighed as he made his way over to the bathroom.

Once he shut the door, he flicked on the lights to look at the new bruises and see how his bullet wound was doing. Fortunately for him, he had his own private doctor when he would come home, but that would not stop her from complaining and pleading him to stop. At times, it would make Bruce prefer Alfred to clean up his wounds like he used to, but he allowed Marie nonetheless because eventually she would notice them. Bruce ran his hand over his massive bruise that was beginning to form on his left arm. He proceeded with his nightly routine, hoping that he wouldn't get reprehended tonight.

Marie fluttered her eyes open as she heard water running inside the bathroom. She got up to gather her first aid kit from the closet and prepared herself for the new bruises. Marie did not only have to face the physical bruises but also the emotional ones that still seemed to linger. Rachel's death was a complete shock to Bruce, even though Marie was still jealous of Rachel, she couldn't help but feel a twitch of sadness for him. Marie knew she couldn't erase the past between Rachel and Bruce, but she knew she could make her present with Bruce a lot better. In the past few months Marie has done a great deal of thinking, and she has come to the conclusion that staying by Bruce was the best decision she ever made in her entire life.

Bruce turned off the shower knob and got out. As he dried himself, he could already sense that Marie was up and about the room preparing her medical kit. He had no idea how he was going to face her this time. Somehow he had gotten used to it and knew she did too. Marie didn't wince as much like in the first few months when she saw a huge bruise. Tonight would be indifferent.

Marie sorted out a few pieces of cloths with alcohol as she waited for Bruce to come out.

"I don't think it will be necessary to use that much bandages." Bruce shut the door behind him as he threw the towel in the hamper.

Marie turned and couldn't help but smile at his jest. "I always like to be prepared."

"Right, I forget I am dealing with a doctor who knows what she is doing. I should shut my mouth and stay still." Bruce crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"You are quite right. Now, this is gonna sting a little." Marie placed the cloth soaked in alcohol on his wound. Bruce winced in pain as the contact with the cloth stung him. Marie dabbed the cloth gently as she watched him. With one of her hands she took hold of his chin and she kissed him softly to distract him from the pain as she dabbed a bit harder to stop the blood that began to ooze out. Bruce kissed her a bit harder while the pain still hit him. For a moment Marie got distracted and forgot completely about what she was doing. She dropped the cloth to the floor as Bruce pulled her up onto his lap. His hands began to glide up and down her thighs as her hands wrapped around his neck. His kisses trailed down to her neck as she let out a small moan that enlightened him further more. Marie's hands slowly began to sink down Bruce's arms, she gasped as she realized the blood was trickling down onto the silk sheets.

Marie suddenly pulled back. Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion. "Do you want take this a step further?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "No...at least not yet. The blood stained the sheets, I need to finish cleaning you up."

"Just leave it like that, its only a little that spilled." Bruce resumed kissing her neck hoping to get her back to where they had started.

She pushed Bruce away from her neck. "No, Alfred will freak out if he sees the stain and if we let it get bigger. First thing tomorrow I will get new sheets and not let him come into the room."

Bruce chuckled as he let her finish. Amused that she was scared of Alfred. "Why are you scared of Alfred, he changes the sheets every two months."

"Well, he just changed these last week. And your sheets are Egyptian cotton, sheets that always tend to be very pricey. The prince, I am sure, likes to sleep in comfortable relaxing sheets." Marie remarked as she put everything away.

"You're not being fair." Bruce threw back at her.

Marie raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on hips. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You sleep in the same bed." Bruce smirked devilishly.

"Well, you got me there." Marie bit her lip and placed the kit back in its place.

Bruce stood and walked over to where she was. "Speaking of sleep, did you have another nightmare?"

Marie sighed as she didn't really want to talk about it. "Maybe."

Bruce rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you at least tell me about it. I think you should talk about it, maybe you might get rid of it."

"Bruce, its something I don't want to talk about because its complicated."

"What is complicated about a nightmare? Marie, just talk to me."

"Bruce, stop making this so difficult." Marie pushed past him and headed over to the bed.

"Wow, I'm making this difficult? I am the one here offering you support." Bruce watched as Marie prepared the bed and ignored his comment. "What if you told me half of it?"

Marie placed the extra pillows they don't use on the chair. "No."

"Fine, I guess we are going to start to keep secrets from each other again." Bruce gave up and laid down on the bed.

Marie threw the extra cover on the floor. "Fine, I will tell you. But the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you." She laid down next to Bruce as she mentally prepared herself to tell him of her constant nightmare that plagued her mind for the past six months. "I have a feeling Harvey still wants something with me, I know he is dead but I can feel it and in my dream it just gets worse. First, he had me locked up in a room and instead of a window, there is glass where I can look into the other room. Joker appears too. And you're in the other room, as Batman, strapped down to a table. Harvey was in the same room as I, he stood in the corner watching me as I looked at you. In the dream, he knows that I have an attachment to Batman, he kept telling me to tell him who you are. Because he didn't want to unmask you, it would have been too easy. He said he wanted to make you and me suffer for what had happened to Rachel. Joker appeared in the other room with you and just tortured you endlessly, and as I looked at you through the glass, you shook your head for me not to reveal your identity as you heard Harvey yell at me to tell him who you are. And then..." Marie burst into tears before she could finish telling Bruce her nightmare. Bruce slid her closer to his body as she cried into his chest.

He waited for a few moments until she calmed down. "I understand if you don't want to tell me anymore."

Marie shook her head. "Might as well tell you everything."

Bruce looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Alright, and then what happened?"

"He began to torture me _very _harshly and I heard you screaming my name, but that was when I would wake up every time." Marie waited for Bruce's reaction. His flawless face showed pain and sadness for what he was putting her through for being who he was. She had already gone through enough.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"You don't have to be. Harvey and I had problems long before you came along."

"But I just made them worse."

Marie shook her head. "No you did not. Look, I understand that you cannot stop being this other dark figure you created, I get that. Otherwise I wouldn't be right here with you. Now, would I like for you to give this up...yes very much but I know you cannot even if the people of Gotham gave up on you. It seems that my Uncle gave up on you."

Bruce remained silent for a few moments. He contemplated that now there was a man hunt out for him and that he had to be really careful this time. Then something popped into his head, and idea that had been poking at him the past few months. "Marry me."

Marie came out of her almost sleep trance and propped up against the head board. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Bruce." Marie was speechless as she tried to come up with the right words to say. "I-"

Bruce placed his fingers onto of her pink lips. "Just say yes."

"I don't think I can."

This was a stab to Bruce's heart. "What?"

Marie looked away from his gaze. "You know that I was engaged once before and I have not been so sure of marriage ever since. Marriage is a very serious commitment Bruce."

"I know it is and I want to take that step with you." Bruce grasped her shoulders.

"Why so suddenly do you ask me this?" Marie turned back to him to look him fully in the eyes and see his reaction to the question.

"Why do you doubt me?"

"I am not doubting you. I am asking you a simple question."

Bruce took hold of her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Because I love you it is that simple."

Marie knew his answer was truthful but she had to ask one more question. "Okay, I will answer you but after you answer another question of mine."

"Go for it." Bruce shook his head as he waited for her next question.

"Why did you not propose to Rachel, why did you wait so long to be with her? What stopped you from being with her?"

Bruce looked at her once again in the eyes. "It was a mistake and I don't want to make the same mistake. I guess I felt something stronger with you that I couldn't keep myself away from you. I mean there was a period in our relationship where I wanted to distance myself from you but I couldn't. And I tried so hard but it would have been really stupid if I did decide not to be with you. With Rachel things were different and with you there is so much more. I want to be with you and I am prepared to do what is necessary to be with you and protect you." Bruce reached out to her. "Now, can I have an answer to _my_ question."

"You're right, things were different with Harvey. I also wanted to separate myself from you but I couldn't grasp it." Marie reached out for his hand. "I guess my answer is yes."

"You guess?" Bruce raised his brow as he reached out to her and laid her back down. Marie nodded. Bruce pinned her arms above her head as he laid on top of her. "Don't you think I deserve a better answer?" He kissed her fully on the lips. Marie melted as his kisses were always so good and tempting.

Marie pulled back and answered out of breath. "Yes, absolutely I will marry you."

Bruce smirked seductively. "That's better."

* * *

**A/N: AWWWW! :) YAY!!! Well thats the end....for now, I think. I hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed very much writing it for all of you. Thank you all for the support you have given me while I wrote this story. It makes my day to know that my story entertained all of you and made you crave it like a soap opera. Sorry for the cliffhangers I threw at you all! **

**Well, now I started a new called "Our Remains." It was this new idea that did not leave me alone, so you are all welcome to check it out. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
